


The Green-Eyed Witch

by tmwillson3



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMFs, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healers, Historical Inaccuracy, Medieval Medicine, Romantic Fluff, Triggers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: A medieval witch AU based on the art/sketches of kiyomi-chan16 on deviantart. Sarah is a healer who one day comes across an injured owl, and her world is turned upside down as a result when she makes him her familiar.





	1. Their Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own Labyrinth or the idea for this story. Kiyomi-chan16 had the amazing idea, and I wanted to create a fic for it. It's also her birthday really soon, so happy early birthday!! I hope you enjoy the story!

“Fever, fever, yes! I can finally learn how to cure fevers,” cried a triumphant Sarah as she flipped through weathered page after page of vellum until she found what she was looking for, the cure she most wanted to learn. Grinning with pride, she leaned against an old tree trunk and slid down until she was seated on the cold forest floor. The family's guard dog for the chickens, Merlin, sat at her feet and kept her lower body warm.

 

It was only September, but already the ground was feeling cooler than it did in the summer. Tree leaves were beginning to change colors, and a few had even started to fall. Fall was definitely Sarah's second favorite season after spring; spring brought new life back to the earth at long last. Fall was beautiful in a different way, the smell of grapes and baked pumpkin pies, along with the breathtaking reds and oranges of leaves combining to create a glorious exit for all life as it tried to prepare for winter, her least favorite season. Not because her mother died during that time, oh no, no, no. It was simply the time when  _ everything  _ died, but especially her mother.

 

As a heavy wind picked up from the north, signaling cold temperatures on the way, Sarah shivered and pulled her dark green cloak closer around her as she read the remedies for fever aloud.

 

“There are two ways to lower a fever. The first is to boil twenty leaves of basil in a large cauldron of water. Remove the leaves from the water, and add a small handful of crushed ginger to the water. Boil that mixture until it is reduced to half its size and add a spoonful of honey. Drink the mixture for three days while laying hands on the person every four hours for a minute. Gotcha! No more evil-doing for you, cursed fever.”

 

She read over the passage multiple times in order to memorize the words, deciding to learn the next remedy in a week, after she had practiced this remedy. When she was satisfied, she used twigs of leaves as a bookmark and closed the book, tying some string around it before putting the book back into the hole in the tree that she had been leaning against. She pulled a black, woolen blanket over the book to hide it from prying eyes as she didn't trust this village nearly as much, mostly because of the  _ boys  _ and other villagers that she had met so far.

 

Picking up her omnipresent wicker basket - a gift from her mother right before she died - she walked away from Hillview, her family's village, further into the forest. She enjoyed noticing which maple tree leaves had already turned red and yellow in the evening twilight. It was the same ones as last year, and she could smell the faint whiff of ripe grapes as she neared the edge of the forest and came to the hills of grapes.

 

“I love this time of year, Merlin. Let's pick a few flowers and those herbs to work on that fever reduction spell at home,” said Sarah, not caring about the time as she ventured deeper into the forest. 

 

She had just finished putting some flowers in her basket and was about to leave the forest to find basil when Merlin barked. She heard a low screeching noise as well, making her wonder what was out at that hour.  She was ready to ignore it until she heard what she thought was a low moan coming from the same direction as the mysterious screech. 

 

“Help me……”

 

Sarah ran across the acorn-filled grounds in the direction of the deep voice, Merlin close behind her and passing her before stopping and barking loudly. She saw a white barn owl facing the ground with an arrow stuck in its wing.

 

“Oh my goodness!!” she cried, falling to her knees to examine the injured animal that had many branches scattered around it. When the owl didn't move, she crawled closer in her tan-colored, handmade dress and cloak. 

 

“Hello? How are you, little one?” she asked tenderly. “Did you hurt anything else in that fall, or is it just a broken wing from that arrow? I know how to set wings from other birds I've met, but I'm going to need more light and materials to do it tomorrow. Will you let me hold you and keep you somewhere safe until then?”

 

The owl blinked its eyes, showing her the strangest thing she had ever witnessed: two eyes of differing colors. One pupil was brown, while the other was dilated and blue. She didn't know what it meant, if it was normal for owls to have that kind of coloring, if her Sight was showing her something special, or if it was a result of the accident. No matter what it was, she was determined to help the owl since it blinked and turned its head toward her.

 

“Let's get you someplace sheltered from all this wind. I bet that arrow knocked you into a tree branch before falling to the ground, right?” she said, talking to the bird as though it could understand her. She did it frequently with the animals and creatures she met, and she found that all liked her more because of it.

 

Picking up the branches and cradling the owl in her arms, she found her last homemade shelter for animals, a warm place for a nesting pregnant rabbit with an injured foot. As the winds picked up, she heard thunder in the distance, warning her she needed to leave soon to avoid the incoming rain. She eased the owl into a tall rectangular box formed by overlapping sticks and filled with fur and leaves, a shallow dish of water already there. She took three feathers from the bird for use in her cure for the owl as the sky darkened considerably.

 

“I'll return tomorrow to help you more,” she said with a consoling look and voice as she placed a roof over the makeshift home of the owl, making the shelter look like a bush. “Right now I need to get back to my family to watch over Toby-”

 

The sole church bell in the small village tolled seven times, reminding her of the time.

 

“Oh no. I don't believe it! That was seven o'clock, Merlin! We were supposed to be back by now so father could talk to the village leaders earlier before the meeting!”

 

Just as they started to run home, the sky opened up, large drops of rain pelting them along with thunder and lightning, making them run faster. Dashing away with her large sheep dog in tow, Sarah escaped the forest, glad that she wore her thick-soled shoes for better balance as she went up and down the hills to get to the village. She kept muttering to herself how it wasn't fair all throughout the mad sprint.

 

After cutting across a number of fields of grapes, corn, and squash, she finally saw the familiar dwelling that her father had built, along with the many fences containing the animals that they raised on their farm. Just inside the doorway, Irene stood with hands on her hips and eyes glued to the church bell announcing it was quarter-past. Merlin abandoned Sarah for his post in front of the chicken coop when they entered the main yard.

 

When Sarah stopped in front of her stepmother, she said with little feeling, “I’m sorry.”

 

Irene let her in, saying, “Sarah, you're an hour late again. You  _ know  _ how important it is to be on time for these meetings with the elders, especially for your father. He wants to rise in prominence and become an elder, and he can't if you persist in coming back from that forest late and keep him from talking to everyone.”

 

Defending herself with a little more attitude than was strictly necessary, Sarah raised an arm and said, “I  _ was _ leaving on time until I saw an injured owl. I  _ had _ to help it-”

 

“There's always an excuse for you, isn't there?” exclaimed Irene, reaching for her nicely coiffed hair. “I'm trying to help you, but you aren't trying. You insist on being the oddest young woman in the village - not to mention the oldest, unmarried one - running off to the forest and creating those poultices, when you should be here with me, taking care of the home and Toby. And if not that, then at least  _ trying  _ to meet the nice, young men here that are interested in you. You ignore them all, though!”

 

“I can't help it if they don't appreciate what I do or understand me,” complained Sarah, her voice rising. “They treat me like a stupid sheep, and I'm not.”

 

“Clearly,” said Irene with a slight glare. “You refuse to be led in any way whatsoever-”

 

“Oh, Sarah, you're here at last. We were worried about you,” said her father, trying to appear calm and concerned about her when he was just frustrated. 

 

“Oh, leave me alone!” cried Sarah, running to her room and lying on her cot, blocking out all view of her family so they would just go.

 

Her father followed. “We need to go. Toby's had his supper, and he's sleeping now.” 

 

“I understand. I'll go take care of the little terror while you go talk to close-minded people who will never listen to you, just like you don't listen to me.”

 

Her father took one step into her room and seemed to remember himself.

 

“Sarah! That is out of line, and we are going to have a serious conversation about this when we come back,” said her father in his most forceful tone. 

 

Sarah stopped to see if he would say more than make up empty promises of talking, but he just walked away and left for the meeting in the pouring rain. She rammed her face into a pillow, letting out a loud groan as lightning brightened the sky and thunder shook the ground underneath her.

 

Within five minutes of her father and Irene leaving for the village meeting, Toby - the newest addition to the family within the past two years - began to cry incessantly because of all the yelling and thunder. Sarah went to his room next door, armed with a toy she knew he loved. After doing the usual checks for food, sickness, and needing to be changed, she could find no good reason for why Toby cried. 

 

Sighing dramatically, she yelled, “Oh, it's not fair! I actually found something that I can heal, rather than someone who just wants attention! I almost want to take you with me back into the forest to see the owl and gather plants.”

 

Toby seemed to stop crying for just a moment, as though he understood. He stared at her with confused eyes before crying louder.

 

“Fine, I'll give you attention. What do you want? Do you want a story? All right,” murmured Sarah as she picked him up. “You're not going to like it, but I will.”

 

As she twirled around, she began to tell the story in a slightly more subdued voice. She hoped that the soothing voice would make Toby go back to sleep.

 

“Once upon a time, in the small village of Danville, there lived a happy couple named Robert and Linda. But they were no ordinary couple, for they had special powers.”

 

Toby’s cries became slightly lower in volume as she told the story of her parents and herself. Thus encouraged, she decided to tell him everything.

 

“You see, Robert had the gift of Faerie Sight, to see various woodland creatures, like goblins, fae, and brownies. And if you don't behave, you could be taken by one and replaced with a changeling!”

 

Toby stared at her with big, pleading eyes before crying louder.

 

“No, I wasn't going to actually let them take you, silly!” groaned Sarah as she tried to comfort the toddler. “Besides, you're too old now, or I'd have to wish you away to the goblins. I'd never do that; Irene and Dad would be very upset. But where was I?”

 

After remembering her place, she continued in an even softer tone.

 

“Because Robert could see and talk to the creatures invisible to everyone else, he was able to raise livestock without losing his to mysterious reasons like everyone else. He became well-known for having the best and happiest animals. But that was partly due to his wife. Linda was even more gifted than Robert. She had the Sight as well, but she was also a witch, the brightest of her age. She was always so happy and smiling for she had Healing Powers that she developed as a witch, and she used them to take care of their animals. She learned about her abilities from a leatherbound book she kept in the hollow of a tree in the forest, away from anyone who was afraid of and didn't understand witches. One day, Robert and Linda loved each other so much that they had a baby girl named Sarah.”

 

Her face brightened considerably as she got to that part, and the rocking motion of her arms became more subdued. Toby was crying less now, seemingly enthralled with her story, even as the storm and winds continued to howl.

 

“Now Sarah was a happy girl who loved her parents very much. She used to go on walks with her parents all the time, and she especially loved the forest, just as they did. Because of that, Sarah has always had a special affinity for the outdoors and hates being kept indoors, in the confines of her dingy little hut, even if it is bigger than most homes in the village.”

 

She knew she had much to be grateful for in her new home since her father knew how much she hated living in enclosed, small, dark spaces. This larger-than-before home helped slightly. She liked the dirt floors and windows to the outside most of her home, as it was her main connection to the outdoors. 

 

She also suspected that her father had built the home with the hope that he would remarry and have more children, but she couldn't be sure. He had no need to build a few extra rooms as he did, but all were used once Toby came around.

 

“Sarah and her parents were very happy until her mother suddenly came down with a terrible fever. Robert tried to help heal his wife, but it was no use since he didn't have the Healing Powers. Linda died tragically two days later, along with half of the village of Danville. Sarah was only thirteen at the time.”

 

Sarah had so many good memories of her mother, and she missed her horribly. She missed making flower crowns together and learning about all the plants in the fields and forests from her mother. She missed learning about the animals and creatures that shared her world, but mostly, she missed her mother's presence - her long, curly, flowing hair the same color as hers and the vibrant green eyes full of joy. Her father was inconsolable after Linda died.

 

“When Linda died, Robert shut himself off from the rest of the village. He wouldn't talk about anything related to his wife because he missed and loved her so much. Sarah, however, was different; she wanted to do something in her mother's honor, but she didn't know what. That was until a few months after her mother's death, when she went to her mother's favorite tree in the forest, where she found a small, red book.”

 

Sarah's voice took on a hushed tone as she told of her special moment, and Toby finally stopped crying. Sarah sat on a wooden chair until Toby fell asleep.

 

“This was her mother's book! It had her name in it and everything! Better yet, it had notes written in it, and Sarah could read thanks to her mother forcing her to learn, unlike every other girl in the village. The last three-quarters of the book was blank, and they remained so until Sarah learned all the techniques and lessons contained in the first quarter of the book. Then, another quarter of the book's pages appeared, somehow magically sensing that Sarah had learned. She would not see more of the book for a long time due to moving and extra chores. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Sarah soon discovered that in addition to seeing creatures that others couldn't, she also had inherited Healing Powers from her mother. She was so excited to learn everything about healing, and she finally understood why she needed to know about so many plants.”

 

Toby  _ finally  _ fell asleep. Sarah was happy and tucked the baby into his cradle before picking up her small candle and heading to her room. As she stood at the doorway, she finished her story.

 

“All was going well with learning about her abilities for two years until she told her father. He became furious and forced them to leave the village at once, moving to a smaller village many miles away to get away from the forest and the memories of Linda. But Sarah didn't care that he met and married Irene just six months after arriving, or that Irene was a horrible replacement for a mother. What she did care about was the screaming baby that arrived a year later. You, Toby. You've kept me inside so much more, away from what I want to be doing for the last two years.”

 

After that, she went back to her room and found her notes for healing that she hid among her things. Her father had explicitly forbidden her from healing anyone in the village, so she satisfied herself with healing the animals and giving helpful remedies to sick people in the village to improve people's opinions of her. Once she found her notes for birds, she read and went into her supply of herbs to find everything she needed; then she made the necessary salve in one of the family's pots over the fireplace, adding in the two of the feathers. Before long, she had what she needed, and she went to her scratchy cot, waiting with closed eyes to see if her father would actually try to talk to her for once. She slid the owl's last feather under her pillow, using the trick of keeping the feather - and by extension of her healing powers the owl - warm during the cold, wet night. Soon after she lay down, the rain and storm finally stopped.

 

As it turned out, her father didn't come to her. He went to bed in the room on the other side of Toby's instead, and Sarah wasn't surprised. She was sure she would learn about the meeting at breakfast before the town crier or villagers started gossiping.

 

She was almost asleep when she heard movement outside her window, a sort of light tapping. She got up to investigate and opened the window, only to see a trail of goblins run away from her window, all talking loudly about a missing king, or something like that. She thought it odd but dismissed it before closing the window tightly. As she drifted off, she wondered if owls could be familiars. She had never found a familiar before, and she liked the idea very much of having an owl for a familiar. She went to sleep soon after that, dreaming odd dreams of owls and flying. 


	2. Meet the Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah meets Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own anything. All credit goes to the creators and kiyomi-chan16. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

She was flying. That was the first thing she realized as she soared through the tops of barren trees, the dark sky possessing an almost indigo hue to it as she tried to avoid hitting branch after branch, the branches seemingly reaching out toward her to try to stop her from reaching her destination. The further down she flew, she just knew….  _ I was searching for something. _

 

But what? Was it a thing, or someone in particular? She couldn't recall what as she was too focused on avoiding the spindly, gnarled branches - that reminded her too much of helping hands that only held her back in her normal life - trying to stop her journey. The branches got even denser ahead, one slight path ahead amidst a large cluster of branches, and she immediately avoided it, flying lower.  She did  _ not  _ want to enter that tangled labyrinth of branches.  When she flew over something that looked like a bush, she heard whispered voices, of “you must escape” and “protect your realm”. She didn't understand why they said it, so she went in closer. But, as soon as she dove for the bush, it started to rain, making her drop to the ground. Right before she hit the forest floor, she woke up, sitting upright and stiff-backed in her bed with a loud gasp.

 

“What was that?”

 

For several minutes, her heart continued to pound, and she had trouble breathing. After that, she got up with the sun and went to breakfast, where everyone else was already present.

 

“Sarah, did you sleep well?” asked Irene kindly, trying again to be nice. It never lasted long, though, so Sarah just lied and shrugged. 

 

“It was normal, I guess. How was the meeting last night?”

 

“It went very well for your father,” said a proud, pleased Irene. “He will be included in the group considered for village elder. He spoke so well last night.”

 

“Thank you, Irene. I couldn't have done it without your  _ calming presence, _ ” said Robert, eyeing Sarah. 

 

The young woman huffed while rolling her eyes and picked at her simple meal.

 

After an awkward silence, duties of the day were discussed, and Sarah was responsible for the pigs, horses, and cows that day before she could leave and run off to the forest. She worked as fast as she could so that she didn't get pulled into going into the village for buying other food with Irene.

 

As she left her home without Merlin, she saw two boys who waved at her.

 

“Hey, Sarah!”

 

“Hi, Arthur and Henry,” said Sarah awkwardly, waving slightly with her basket in hand.

 

“What's in the basket today? More random plants that serve no purpose?” asked Arthur, making Henry snicker.

 

“As a matter of fact, there are plants here. These, however, all serve an important purpose,” said Sarah with her head held high. “Excuse me while I go do something useful with them, rather than wasting time here.”

 

She turned on her heel and ran off before the surprised boys could respond. Soon, she was entering the forest, her true home. She had picked up some basil and ginger on her way through the fields, so now she just wanted to get more fresh water for the owl. She went into the heart of the forest, finding the freshest stream of water around. Once she had what she needed, she was alerted to a nearby presence by the sound of something tinkling into the stream. She walked downstream until she saw a wrinkled dwarf with bushy eyebrows who was patting the front of his pants.

 

“Oh!” he cried.

 

“Excuse me. I'm sorry for disturbing you,” said Sarah, drawing away from him.

 

“It's no trouble at all, I assure ye,” he said, wandering over to her and giving her a thorough examination at the water’s edge. “What brings ye out this way? I don't often see yer kind out here, or able to talk to me for that matter.”

 

“I have the Sight, so I can see you. Everyone else doesn't have it and is afraid of the forest for some unknown reason,” said Sarah with a shrug. “I'm not. I just wanted some fresh water from here for… someone,” she said, not sure she wanted to tell the dwarf about her owl. She was afraid the dwarf had done it since most humans didn't hunt in the forest, especially owls.

 

“Is that so, ye say? I'm Hoggle, by the way,” he said, sticking out his hand. “I'm looking for someone, as it so happens. Have ye seen a really tall male of yer kind that sparkles a lot and has blond hair?”

 

“Oh. I’m Sarah. No, I can't say that I have,” said Sarah, wondering about the odd description as they shook hands. “Sorry.”

 

“It's alright. I keep hoping. I'll just keep searching. Good luck to ye with yer friend,” said Hoggle, walking away slowly. 

 

Sarah thought it odd that something else was yet again searching, so she decided to investigate later, after the owl was seen to. She walked a little ways before she thought she was being followed, but she never saw anyone when she turned around. After the fourth time of looking behind her, she heard something bellowing in the distance, in the same direction as her owl. She ran in the direction of the sound, the roaring getting louder. When it seemed loudest, she couldn't see anything until she looked up. There she saw a giant, furry, horned beast caught up in a hunter's net, a large pile of stones nearby as the beast swung and hit itself against a tree.

 

“Now stop that!” she cried with authority, making the beast pause. “You need to stop swinging so I can free you.”

 

“Mwah?” asked the beast with doubt.

 

“Now do you or do you not want me to get you down from that tree?” she asked, pulling a knife out of her basket and placing it near the rope.

 

“Ludo down,” said the beast.

 

“Ludo, is that your name?” asked Sarah as she started to cut the rope. 

 

“Ludo fwiend,” said the beast more quietly, giving her puppy dog eyes that reminded her of Merlin.

 

“Hang on!”

 

A moment later, the rope broke, and Ludo crashed to the ground. She expected him to get up, but then he moaned, “Ludo stuck.”

 

“Oh no, you poor thing! I'm so sorry!” she cried, noticing that Ludo had rope around his arms and legs, probably what caused him to fall into this net. “Hold still. I'm going to free you.”

 

As she approached cautiously, Ludo whimpered.

 

“Shh, there there. You will be free in no time,” soothed Sarah as she cut the bonds around his hands and feet. “I'm Sarah.”

 

As soon as he was free, the beast sprang up, surprisingly nimble for such a large thing, and embraced Sarah. “Sawah fwiend.”

 

“You're welcome, Ludo. Are you alright? Why are you here?” she asked curiously since she had never seen so many creatures in such a short time.

 

“King fwiend,” said Ludo as he pulled away. “King lost.”

 

“I'm sorry to hear that,” said Sarah, imagining his king to be huge and have lots of ginger fur like him. “I hope you find him soon. If I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him.”

 

“Sawah good fwiend,” said Ludo with happiness before hugging her again.

 

“Good luck,” she said as they parted.

 

She didn't get very far, however, before she ran into Ludo. He seemed lost.

 

“Ludo, do you want to walk with me?” she asked, thinking of the invisible being that kept following her. Hopefully having a beast beside her would scare off anyone who wanted to attack her, assuming they could see Ludo.

 

“Ludo come,” he said, stomping behind Sarah as she headed toward her owl. She was almost there, even if she went a little slower with her present company, when she came to one of the clearings in the forest, another lesser stream there. Alongside the stream, a small foxlike-dog wearing a jerkin was building a bridge over the stream to cross it.

 

“Stop! Who goes there?” asked the small dog, putting a staff in front of him with authority.

 

“I'm Sarah, a healer in these parts,” said Sarah kindly. “I mean you no harm. I just need to cross this stream to see-”

 

“You are too big to use my bridge,” announced the dog. “You must build your own.”

 

“I'm big enough that I can step over it without needing a bridge,” said Sarah with a chuckle. “If you'd like, I can carry you across and save you some time and effort.”

 

“Would milady really do so? It would be most appreciated,” said the dog with a bow. “Sir Didymus is my name, my fair rescuer and healer.”

 

Sarah gave a curtsey and grinned. 

 

“You're welcome. Are you looking for someone, too?” asked Sarah as she picked him up and walked across, Ludo not far behind. She thought it odd that the two didn't address one another, only greeting with a wave from Ludo and a “good morrow” from Sir Didymus.

 

“Yes, I am, just as my brother Ludo is. We are on a noble quest to find our king!”

 

“Oh, I see. And what does he look like?” asked Sarah, beginning to have an idea. 

 

“Just like I described to ye earlier,” said Hoggle, appearing from behind a tree. “A tall sort. He likes to sing and dance a lot.”

 

“He's a good king, the best we ever had,” said Sir Didymus. “We have tasked ourselves with searching for him.”

 

“Well, I'm happy to help you search,  _ after  _ I see to my friend,” said Sarah. “I found a white barn owl yesterday with an arrow in his wing; I need to start healing him.”

 

“An owl, ye say?” asked Hoggle, getting a gleam in his eye.

 

“Why that's-”

 

“Perfect,” said Hoggle, cutting off Sir Didymus. “We'll follow ye.”

 

After going some ways, Sarah stopped at the odd-looking bush. All made confused sounds until she pulled the roof off. Then, all applauded her ingenuity. 

 

“There you are, my friend,” said Sarah happily. “I have brought you company and a salve to heal your broken wing. I'm just going to pull you out and remove the arrow first.”

 

“Do ye need some twigs to lay him on?” asked Sir Didymus, full of solicitude. 

 

“Why yes, some leaves and branches would help. Thank you.”

 

Sir Didymus and Ludo soon disappeared into the forest to find twigs while Hoggle observed Sarah with much silent interest.  Sarah spoke comforting words to the owl while she cradled it and waited for the two to come back. 

 

“I need a name for you, little friend,” said Sarah gently as the owl focused its eyes on her.

 

“Might I suggest Jareth?” 

 

“That's a wonderful name, Higgle. Thank you.”

 

“It’s Hoggle,” grumbled the dwarf before sighing and muttering under his breath about annoying kings.

 

“I'm naming you Jareth,” she said, petting the owl's head as it leaned into her hand.

 

“We're back, milady!” cried Sir Didymus, placing down all sorts of leaves on top of Ludo's pile of sticks.

 

“Thank you. Both of you, meet Jareth. I just found him.”

 

Soon after, she removed the arrow from the bird's wing with minimal twitching or screeching from the owl.

 

“I need to do something with this salve before I apply it to him. Can you watch him while I step away for a moment?” she asked the trio of watchers. 

 

“Sure will, little lady,” said Hoggle eagerly.  “Take yer time. We want this here owl to get healthy and strong.”

 

As she removed the salve from the dish and rubbed it on her hands, she heard many hushed voices behind her. When she walked back, she would swear that she heard another, unknown, deeper voice say something about home.

 

“I'm ready to heal him. Will you guard us while I do this?” she asked her new friends.

 

“Anything for milady,” said Sir Didymus, bowing grandly. “This great knight is at your service.”

 

She placed her hands on the wing before rubbing in the salve and chanting the necessary words. Then, she pulled away, satisfied with her work. 

 

“I'm all done for today. I'll need to apply a new salve every day for a week or two. After that, he just needs to practice flying, and he'll be better in no time.”

 

“That's marvelous, milady. What will you do with this noble bird in the meantime?” asked the knight.

 

“Keep him here, I suppose.”

 

“But isn't it supposed to get extra cold the next few nights?” asked Hoggle with concern. “Wouldn't he be better off if he was kept somewhere safer, perhaps with ye?”

 

“Having him close to prevent anyone finding him would be ideal, especially in his injured condition,” added Sir Didymus.

 

“Owl fwiend,” said Ludo with conviction. 

 

Sarah gave them all a long look before glancing at the owl. It seemed to be looking up at her with its pleading eyes, as though wanting to go home with her. Sighing, she relented.

 

“Very well. I think our barn could fit him-”

 

“Most excellent!” cried Sir Didymus. “We’ll escort you home with your friend before we continue our search for our king. Wouldn't you agree, Sir Hoggle?”

 

“Aye. Let's take care of this owl first.”

 

Sarah thought it odd but appreciated the support. The five traveled to Sarah's barn slowly, the trio gathering sticks and leaves for a special bed for the owl. Then, they examined the edges of the forest for their king. At dinnertime, they still hadn't found him, but the group was hopeful that he was safe. 

 

“Thank you again for all your help with Jareth today,” said Sarah with gratitude. 

 

“It's our pleasure, milady. Should you ever need us and our help again, just say our names into a reflective surface. We'll come running to help you,” said Sir Didymus.

 

“Yes.  Should you need us…..also, may I visit him from time to time?” asked Hoggle before Sir Didymus frowned at him.

 

“I don't see why not. You're all welcome to if you keep your glamour on,” she said with a shrug.  “I'm sure Jareth would like company, and I'd love to have more friends to talk to.”

 

“We'd be delighted!” said Sir Didymus, clapping his hands. 

 

“Lovely. I have to go home and make dinner tonight. Good bye,” she said with a wave.

 

All waved goodbye and bid her farewell. She returned home in a good mood for once. Life was starting to look up; she had friends at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	3. A Healing Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah heals Jareth and decides to make him her familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. It is all Henson and kiyomi-chan16. Happy birthday KC! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Sarah got to work at once on creating what Jareth needed to heal fully. She also brought Irene and Robert both out to see Jareth to make sure they didn't try to get rid of him, and to show them how he appeared before healing. They stood far away from the owl for fear of scaring him; Irene expressed hope that he would heal fast so that they would have a natural predator for all their mice.  Sarah wanted to roll her eyes at such a comment but worried more about the future: if she could heal Jareth quickly and well, then her father would have to relent in his rules against healing. Her father seemed less than enthusiastic to see Jareth, but he wouldn't explain why. He simply told her to lock the barn every night.

 

The first day she approached Jareth, he was hopping away from his nest of branches, as though testing his broken wing.

 

“Jareth, no!” she cried, rushing to him until she was close, afraid he would fall off the wooden ledge she had placed him on. 

 

When she had come close enough, her hands close to reaching him, he hopped further from her, the darkening two colors in his eyes warning her to stay where she was.

 

“Jareth, I know you want to fly and be free, but you can't. Not yet,” she said, putting her hands on her hips.  “I’m the healer, not you. Listen to me.”

 

Her order seemed to fall on deaf ears.  Her words only inspired more hopping.

 

“Jareth, I’m warning you that that isn’t going to help.  Stop it,” she insisted, her voice rising in frustration. The bird only turned away from her, effectively ignoring her.

 

“If you don’t wish to be healed, just fall off and injure yourself more.  See if I care. I have other spells I can learn instead of helping ungrateful animals like yourself,” she sniffed before turning and walking away.

 

Once she had turned a corner, the small, steady voice of her conscience - that sounded a lot like her mother - reminded her that animals really couldn’t understand her.  She had to be patient and win its trust. Plus, he was such a beautiful bird; it would be a shame if he hurt himself more when she was right there to prevent it. 

 

She looked back just in time to see him hop over to the edge.  He wiggled his body, stretching out his wings as though preparing to fly.

 

“Jareth, wait! You’re not healed yet!” she cried as she ran toward him.

 

As soon as he heard her, he jumped.  Instead of running the rest of the way, Sarah dove for the floor, ready to cushion the impact of the majestic bird.  Sure enough, the good wing flapped enough to make the owl move forward a little, but the injured wing jerked about.

 

Sarah made eye contact with him just as he seemed to realize that he couldn’t fly.  The pupils of his eyes dilated in fear as he began to thrash in the air, trying to use the wing to no avail.  As he dropped to the ground, Sarah reached out her arms as far as she could. When she saw his trajectory, she bent her arms in like a bowl, ready to cradle him.

 

“Gotcha! You’re safe now, Jareth,” said Sarah as he landed securely.  She resisted the urge to crush him to her for fear of hurting his wing, instead settling for humming her favorite lullaby softly to calm him.  As she hummed, the owl froze, ears listening intently to her as she got back up and placed him gently on his nest of branches. She made a mental note to find an old gardening glove afterward, so that she could protect her arm and clothes from the sharp talons that had poked her while carrying him.

 

“I’m sorry I got mad and left, Jareth.  I’m frustrated. Nothing is fair right now, and I wanted this to be easy, to help you like I’ve done with every other animal. Please let me,” she begged.  

 

He stared at her, as though silently judging her, before he finally bent over.  She was shocked to see the gesture; it seemed as though he were bowing to her! But that couldn’t be right.  Encouraged by his movements, she went and found the rat that the family cat had killed earlier. When she set it before him, he eyed her carefully before hopping toward the offering. After inspecting it, he pecked at it once before taking it. Once he had eaten, he was willing to suffer through the ordeal of her applying the salve to his wing. He squirmed a great deal while she chanted her right words, but by the end, he seemed almost peaceful.  He didn’t calm down completely until she began humming the lullaby again. 

 

Every day after that, Sarah visited Jareth. For the next three days, he was skittish about staying in the barn, but he grew used to his small home. Eventually, he explored the surrounding area of hay for the animals and other implements kept nearby. Sarah kept bringing him food to win his trust, even though she was pretty sure that he understood her, and that he knew he was safe from all others and the elements. Sarah was dutiful in applying the salve daily, and she was happy every time she got to see him. 

 

It helped that Jareth had personality. She hadn't met many owls in her time, but she was certain that he was the most unique owl in existence. He preened whenever she complimented him on his plumage, backed away from her when the salve came out, and eagerly jumped onto her shoulder when he thought that she would pet him or hum the lullaby. He seemed to love the humming, even going so far as to sway or turn his head about in time to her humming.

 

She always worried that he would get sick or cold at night, though.  She always locked and ensured the barn doors and windows were closed, and yet, every day she came in, at least one window was wide open.  She was lucky Jareth hadn’t tried to escape and injure himself further.

 

Every other day, her new trio of friends would come by the barn to talk to her and see Jareth. After their second visit, she was almost sure they had brought someone else, similar to the voice she had heard back in the forest on two different occasions. That deep baritone filled her nights with wonder about who he was, as arrogant and highbrow as he sounded. After that second visit, Hoggle came up to her with an odd question. 

 

“Sarah, have ye ever considered giving that owl a bath? I think he needs it with all this hay and straw he mucks about in.”

 

“Oh! Good idea, Hoggle. Thank you.”

 

Sarah was positive that Jareth would hate the bath, but she was shocked to discover otherwise. She prepared a tub in another part of the barn the day after Hoggle suggested it, and then she went to grab him with her repurposed leather glove. He scurried away at once, sensing her hesitance.

 

“Jareth, I want to try something new with you. I promise it won't hurt,” she coaxed, but to no avail. He kept on flapping and hopping away from her. “I'm just trying to help you, Jareth. I need you to trust me.”

 

He finally stopped at those words. When his eyes met hers, she felt as though she were looking into the eyes of an ancient being, as fathomless and deep as they were. When he was satisfied, he hopped onto her outstretched hand.

 

He remained skittish until he saw the large tub of water. Then, he seemed to vibrate before making low screeching noises against her neck and head, rubbing up against her like a cat. He pecked at her hair, pulling it slightly as though he understood that she washed that with the water.  She knelt down before taking him into her hands.

 

“Jareth, I'm going to rinse you off with some water and clean you up. I promise it won't take long.”

 

She had barely spoken before he jumped headfirst into the water before coming up.  He considered her briefly when he came up for air, as though unsure if he should do such undignified acts if cleaning in front of her, but he seemed to decide it was alright. Soon he was using his good wing to swirl around in the water. When he was satisfied, he stopped and looked expectantly up at her and made noises as though to say, “I'm finished now…... I'm waiting.”

 

Using an old, clean towel, she carefully dried him, and after that, Jareth seemed to trust her implicitly. He even stayed still while she applied her salve to him. 

 

When his wing began showing signs of healing after the first week, she loved all the attention she received from him. He would screech as soon as he saw her, usually puffing out his wings like a peacock before waiting regally or else flying to her to show off how well he was healing. He was very affectionate for an owl, and whenever he hopped onto her shoulder and picked at her hair, she would bring out the large tub for him.  To encourage the flying and exercise, she began setting up rodents and baby chicks in odd places for him to find and fly to, and he seemed to appreciate the challenges, even taking to hunting in the barn for all rodents as he grew stronger. 

 

With every day, the more Sarah grew sad at the thought of losing him. He had become a pet to her, or even something more than that. She was almost sure that he could read her moods from the way he acted around her. Her new friends would ask her how she was, and sometimes she would tell him how she really felt about the things said by her family and the mean boys in the village.  However, those three never really could tell if she was happy or sad. 

 

Not in the way that Jareth did, at least.  By the end of the first week, he would studiously avoid her when she was angry, waiting for her to cool down. If she was sad or hurt, he would screech a short time before beckoning her closer with his good wing, choosing to nestle against her to comfort her, reminding her that she wasn’t alone.  When she was happy, he hopped and strutted about. Had he been a human, she was sure that he would dance more than all the villagers in Hillview combined. 

 

His presence quickly became one that she treasured and looked forward to every day.  That he still remained despite the omnipresent open window gave her a little hope. She wasn’t sure if her father would let her keep him as a familiar or not, but she wanted to keep him as long as Jareth would stay.  She regretfully hadn’t found anything in her book about familiars, so she had no idea how to go about making Jareth her familiar. 

 

Near the middle of the fourth week that Jareth was in the barn, Sarah was making dinner while distracted.  When her father walked in, he scared her, making her drop the bowl of food she had been preparing.

 

“Sarah, watch it! Where is your head?” admonished her father.

 

Sarah wanted to say that it was separated from her body, still with Jareth and bouncing about, but she didn’t think that would help her case to keep him.  Instead, she shrugged, said a quiet apology, and silently picked up the dropped food, hoping he would leave her alone so she could dwell on Jareth.

 

No such luck.

 

“Now I know something’s wrong.  You’re never this quiet when you do something wrong.  You  _ always  _ protest,” said Robert, kneeling down to help her pick up the food.  “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

 

She was shocked at the gentle tone he used.  She hadn’t heard that since Danville.

 

“I’m worried about Jareth,” admitted Sarah, looking a little ashamed and afraid.

 

“You really like that bird, huh? There’s something different about him.  He’s not a normal owl. I can’t sense what exactly he is, but I don’t think that’s his normal form,” said Robert, being honest.  “It makes me uncomfortable knowing that he could hurt you since I don’t know him or what he’s capable of.”

 

“Jareth wouldn’t dare hurt me! He’s so gentle and sweet, ready to comfort me if I’m feeling down, or celebrating with me when I’m joyful,” said Sarah, defending him valiantly.  “I think he would help me if I asked. He'd be a good familiar.”

 

“You want to make him your familiar?” asked Robert, looking concerned.  “You barely know him-”

 

“He’s been here almost four weeks, and despite the fact that he’s completely healed and can fly easily, he hasn’t left the barn.  The window always magically opens at night, but he’s faithfully waiting for me when I arrive.”

 

What she didn’t want to admit out loud was that she was sure that he was somehow responsible for the window opening.  It had to be him, as she had a bad habit of waking up in the middle of the night from recurring nightmares involving flying and fire. The first dream involving fire, her home had been on fire, but then it quickly morphed into the bush where she had first put Jareth, or sometimes even the barn.  

 

She had always been a little afraid of the destructive power of fire because of a fire she had witnessed in her old village, and now she was more scared of it than ever.  However, right after those nightmares, sometimes she would glance at the window, and she was sure that she saw two small, familiar eyes staring at her from outside. After she saw those eyes, she always slept well with pleasant dreams, going on adventures in the forest with Jareth and her new friends or practicing her healing.  She loved those dreams.

 

“Sarah, are you seriously considering making him your familiar?” asked her father.

 

“I would if I knew how,” she said, downcast.  She hated admitting she didn’t know what to do, but at least this way, her father wouldn't kick out Jareth for what she wanted to do.

 

“Your mother had a familiar, a black cat.  All she had to do to make the pact was ask him to bring her back something special that he thought she would need.  He brought her an old blanket to cover her book with,” said Robert, remembering fondly. He shook himself from the memory before saying, “But you shouldn’t do that.  It’ll only get your hopes up. That owl is otherworldly; you can’t trust it.”

 

“There’s only one way to find out,” said Sarah, determined to find out after supper. “I'm going to try,” she said defiantly.

 

“Sarah, no. I don't want to see you get hurt by this animal. You're not responsible-”

 

“I do my work!” cried Sarah indignantly, clenching a fist.

 

“Yes, but you aren't on time-”

 

“He doesn't know that, nor care. I'm doing it whether you like it or not,” said Sarah. “It'll honor my mother's memory.”

 

Robert grew silent at her words before nodding sadly. “When he goes, don't expect sympathy.”

 

Sarah gave him a brief smile before finishing dinner. The meal was unbearably slow until all the dishes were cleaned.  Then, Sarah raced to the barn, looking for the open window in the darkness. Sure enough, it was open, and she could hear voices.  Some of them sounded familiar.

 

“Yer Majesty, ye ought to come home.  Yer needed; ye can’t hold court here forever.”

 

It sounded like Hoggle.  She was about to say something when she heard the next voice, the deep baritone familiar and intriguing. 

 

“Come, come, now, Hogbrain. I can if I choose to.  The goblins never seem to care,” said the commanding voice.  “Besides there’s something different, something special about her.  I’ve never seen it before, or been so attracted to another woman.”

 

“I can’t believe yer saying it about a human of all things,” said the first voice.

 

“She’s no ordinary woman.  She’s much stronger than anyone else, among her other talents which she has already demonstrated abundantly.”

 

Sarah was intensely curious who they were talking about, so she took a couple cautious steps forward.  However, in an effort to keep quiet by looking down at the ground, she didn’t notice her hand scrape against the barn wall.  The effect was immediate.

 

“Someone’s here.  Go, all of you,” said the second voice curtly.  

 

Sarah threw open the barn door in an attempt to see who was talking inside.  The only things she saw were Jareth and a large cluster of goblins scurrying out the open window.  At least that mystery was solved, but another soon came. Jareth screeched protectively as he whooshed toward the unknown intruder.

 

Sarah didn’t have time to react, to say anything as he showed her just how fast he could fly.  Just as he seemed about to meet her head on and attempt to poke her eyes out, he stopped mid-air, sniffing the air before screeching, that time almost sounding like a wail.  Then, he landed on her shoulder and pecked at her hair as she heaved a sigh of relief.

 

“Thank goodness you’re alright, Jareth.  I heard strange voices, and I was worried for you. I wanted to check on you…. And to ask you a question,” she said as she caught her breath.  “I guess you do recognize me. That gives me hope for what I’m about to ask you.”

 

The owl stared at her, seemingly not comprehending what she said, so she walked back to his ever-growing nest.  He reluctantly left her shoulder when they arrived at his home. When he was facing her, she gathered her courage and decided to do just what her father had said.

 

“Jareth, there’s something different about you. I don’t really know what it is with much besides my new friends, but I can’t help but think you understand me.  That you know what I’m saying and recognize me. You haven’t left yet, and I’m really glad you haven’t. Would you become my familiar?”

 

Jareth hopped closer to her before screeching loudly and giving an odd bow.  Emboldened, Sarah asked, “If you do wish to become my familiar, please come back within three days time with a gift for me, something that you think I could use.  I vow to give you food and protection always.”

 

Her hand came up to pet his head, and he allowed it, leaning into the hand before walking up her arm to rest on her shoulder.  In that familiar spot, he rested against her for a time, and both enjoyed the quiet moment. When the moment passed, he flew back to his nest to grab one stick, and then he flew away into the night.  

 

Sarah felt his loss keenly.  She slept fitfully that night and the following night, nightmares terrorizing her at every turn.  Her lack of sleep led to difficulty getting chores done, and a shorter fuse with her family and the villagers. She grew more worried with each passing day that Jareth didn’t appear, so by the third day, she was cross with all.  When she went to bed that night, the night was surprisingly mild, so she left the window open a crack, hoping that Jareth would come back while she slept. 

 

Near midnight, she awoke to the nightmare of flames engulfing her, people chanting “Burn her!” in a circle surrounding her.  She sat up straight in bed, wanting to cry and resisting only because she didn’t want to wake up anyone or admit that she was scared.  She never noticed the extra person in the room until she heard a light, familiar screech.

 

Looking up, all fear and sadness left her as she beheld Jareth, he looking better than ever.

 

“Jareth! You came back.  You look so strong,” she said, admiring him in the pale moonlight.

 

Jareth straightened himself out to his full height for her, showing off his impressive wingspan before flying and landing on the bed beside her, careful to avoid touching her with his talons.  Then, he dropped his gift in her lap proudly. She didn’t recognize the plant, but it reminded her greatly of basil in its shape. Had he tried to bring her a basil leaf after hearing her practice chanting the fever-reducing spell out loud, along with the ingredients needed? She decided to examine the plant more closely in the daylight.   After that, she wanted to explore the whole forest with Jareth. She had a feeling he would know how to navigate it.

 

Thus pleased with his gift, she petted and thanked him before lying down once more.  Jareth flew to the window, using his head to nudge it closed before landing on her pillow beside her.  As she closed her eyes, the last thing she saw was the almost tender look that Jareth had in his eyes as he looked upon her.  It comforted her far more than she cared to dwell on, and she fell asleep quickly after that, her dreams all centered on him that night, of all the things she hoped to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Expect weekly updates going forward.


	4. Samhain: Enter the Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah dreams of Samhain, and Toby becomes sick, all leading her to journey into the forest on Samhain night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. Henson is amazing, and kiyomi-chan16 gets all the credit for the AU idea. We've finally come to Samhain night, and there are all sorts of good things happening, including random character cameos as animals. Here's the first half of the night. Also, remember that lullaby? It's coming back, probably to no one's surprise. Forgive my attempt to make it a lullaby. I promise certain lines are reused for narrative reasons. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

In the dark indigo sky, Sarah felt freer than she ever had before. She floated from place to place, exploring the old forests around her with joy, discovering every glade and stream hidden in their depths. 

 

She was deep in the heart of the forest, where the sky was no longer visible with so many trees obstructing her view. She soared among the treetops until she heard the shrill cry of a toddler. Her brow furrowed as she tried to decide what to do. 

 

“I wish you'd get sick and leave me alone, Toby!” she screamed into the wind, preferring to ignore the familiar cries. 

 

In the distance, she heard a rumble of thunder, followed by a metallic clang. Despite those ominous sounds, she started passing up the screaming baby in order to go back to what she liked doing instead, at least until she heard a screech coming from the same direction.

 

Stopping mid-flight, Sarah looked for the source of the sound, discovering a splash of white dropping from the heights, seemingly toward a bush that looked vaguely familiar. This time, however, a baby in red and white sat on top of the bush, and when the screeching white object came at the baby, she screamed.

 

Images of Toby being squashed and hurt followed by coughing were quickly followed by ones of the owl being injured, both becoming covered with blood.

 

“Toby! Jareth! I'm so sorry!”  

 

She dove to try to save them, but it was too late. Just as she closed in to swoop in and save them, a fire consumed the bush and the pair of them. She cried for several moments until the magically-healed owl flew out of the flames with a squealing Toby on his back. 

 

Filled with relief, Sarah followed the two. The chase went on forever and forever, through deeper and darker forests, and yet it felt as though she were flying in a circle, as the scenery felt the same. At some point, Toby disappeared from the back of Jareth, but Sarah felt confident that Tony was safe. She kept on following her owl, barely noticing until she saw a light in the distance. As the light grew, she saw that Jareth was leading her somewhere. She just couldn't tell where. 

 

As the light grew stronger, she discovered that the source was a circular bonfire, the likes of which she had never seen. It was easily the size of her hen coop, and it scared her.

 

She hadn't realized she had stopped moving in fear until Jareth stopped and turned his head slightly as though to ask why she wasn't as close to him anymore. She paused. She tried talking to explain herself, but words wouldn't come, only high-pitched screeches this time that made her shut her mouth in embarrassment. 

 

Jareth moved the slightest bit closer to her, extending out a wing to her. She found herself looking into his eyes, and now, it was her turn to trust him. His eyes seemed so clear in the dark somehow, and they showed nothing but pleading. 

 

Sighing, she starting moving toward him once more, trying to reach his outstretched wing. Just before she reached him, he zoomed ahead of her, as though they were playing tag. She did her best to keep up until he was circling the fire. She was almost to him when he dove into the middle of the bonfire, disappearing in a cloud of glitter.

 

She stopped in befuddlement that quickly turned to fear as figures suddenly appeared around the fire, dancing. Several had drums and instruments, creating a lively tune to dance to. Figures in red and orange sang and threw oddly shaped things into the air while humans danced and chanted. Sarah found herself swaying to the music, the longing to dance stronger than any she had ever had. 

 

Everyone looked so happy. Better yet, people seemed to look up and notice her, even waving her toward their merry crew. She wavered a few more minutes until she saw a new man enter the ring of people around the fire. He was kept in shadow based on his location to the trees and fire, but she soon heard him.

 

“Sarah, we invite you to join us.”

 

She knew that voice. He had been talking in her barn! The desire to see him, to sate her curiosity, was overwhelming. She started to fly toward him in order to meet him, only for a strong wind to pick up and send her backwards, far away from the fire and mysterious figure. 

 

“On Samhain night, follow the white,” called out the man, his voice quickly fading with the distance.

 

In the next moment, Sarah awoke. As she sat up in a rush, Jareth rustled from his perch beside her, looking at her with concern, or what she interpreted as concern.  It was all a guessing game, but his eyes and head tilts were her indicators of how he was feeling. Jareth soon was hopping closer to her.

 

“I’m alright, Jareth.  It was just a dream for once, not a nightmare. At least, I hope it was,” said Sarah softly, reaching for the top of Jareth’s head as she remembered what she had wished upon Toby.  “Ever since you’ve taken to staying here with me the last few days, I don’t have as many nightmares as I used to. You’re my good luck charm, a dream catcher of sorts. I just wish I understood  _ what  _ my dream was trying to tell me.”

 

When she awoke again, it was time to begin her day.  Jareth flew back to the barn to rest, and she went to breakfast with questions.

 

“What’s Samhain?” asked Sarah when all were seated and eating.

 

Irene spit out her breakfast, and Robert gave his daughter an odd look.  “How’d you hear that term?” asked Sarah’s father. 

 

“In a dream last night.  A voice told me to follow something white on Samhain, but I’ve never had it described to me before,” said Sarah before adding, “Mom used to mention it sometimes.”

 

“Samhain is a day, the same day as All Hallows Eve,” said Irene when she saw the eager look on Robert’s face.  

 

“They say it’s the day when the veil between worlds is thinnest,” added Robert, a little excited to talk about something he hadn’t in a long time.  “The veil between our world and the other realm, where goblins, fae, and other creatures come from. The world where magic is real.” Irene gave him a look, and he looked a little abashed.  “But you shouldn’t trust anything said to you in dreams, especially regarding Samhain. That’s how they lure you outside, to steal you away. That’s how you get convinced to do things you wouldn’t normally do, and if you’re not careful, the wrong people will find you.”

 

“People have been found cavorting about on Samhain night in this village before.  All but one of them were convicted as witches or sorceresses afterward,” explained Irene.  “It’s a very dangerous night to be out. We have people who patrol the village that night for that very reason. Please promise us you won’t go venturing outside on Samhain night.”

 

Sarah looked between the two adults, unsure what to say.  In her heart, she wanted nothing more than to go exploring and learn more about the world that Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus lived in.  She wanted to dance and get lost in the music, to not be afraid of the fire. Most of all, she wanted to meet the mysterious man who she kept hearing.  While she feared being found out and being publicly humiliated for being a witch, it was a small consideration in light of all the reasons she had to go.  She would be extra careful.

 

Sarah asked instead, “If I can’t go into the woods on Samhain, could I at least spend some time in the barn with Jareth? He’ll keep me out of trouble.”

 

Robert looked ready to say yes, at least until Irene gave him a stern look. Her step-mother turned to her and said, “Sarah, it’s just not wise.  I’m trying to protect you, to keep you safe.”

 

“I appreciate that, Irene.  However, you know what happens when I stay here for the evening, all caged in.  I’ll be a monster to deal with. The barn is better,” said Sarah, trying to sound reasonable.  “I don’t want to make you angry. It’s three days away, and you’re already under a lot of scrutiny as it with father trying to become village elder.  I don’t want to add to it more than I already do.”

 

Both adults sighed and glanced at one another before turning to Sarah.  

 

“Fine, you can be in the barn.  Just don’t go into the woods,” said her father.  “I can’t bear the thought of losing you, too.”

 

Sarah was shocked by the depth of emotion in her father’s eyes when he said that.  For a moment, she felt a slight bit of shame at wanting to disappear and flouting the rules as she planned to.  She hadn’t realized just how much her father had lost, just like she had. Reaching out a comforting hand, she said gently, “You’re not going to lose me. If anything, you’re ensuring I stay by trusting me and letting me go.”

 

She got up to begin her chores after that, saying goodbye to the dumbstruck adults as she left.  She went about her chores for the rest of the day in a good mood, excited for Samhain despite the rain that persisted all day.  She was glad that she wasn’t with Irene and Toby when they had to make a visit into the village in that torrential downpour, as both got soaked.  With everyone in the house occupied, she was allowed more time in the barn, and she asked her friends about Samhain when they arrived. 

 

“Where is the veil between my world and yours?” asked Sarah as she groomed Jareth.

 

“Deep in the forest milady.  Why dost thou ask?” asked Sir Didymus. 

 

“Samhain is coming, and I was curious to see your world.  You’ve seen mine, but I’ve never seen yours,” said Sarah, finishing up with Jareth after his bath.

 

“Ye want to see our world?” asked Hoggle.

 

He was the only one shocked of the bunch.  Ludo and Sir Didymus were beside themselves with excitement.  

 

“Yes. Is that a bad thing?” she asked innocently as she finished.  

 

Jareth was being unusually quiet and docile as they talked.  She found it slightly suspicious and couldn’t help but wonder how much he understood.  Hoggle glanced at Jareth quickly before stumbling to say, “No, not at all! If that’s what ye wish, then we should meet in the forest on Samhain, perhaps near the stream?”

 

“That’s a great idea!” said Sarah, encouraging Jareth to fly to his perch.  He, however, remained steadfastly in front of her, determined to hear the whole conversation.

 

“But, if we don’t come, don’t go wandering out by yerself.  It’s dangerous out there on Samhain,” warned Hoggle, making Sarah more curious.  “The fair folk will be about.”

 

“What are they like? Do they really look like me? I’ve never met one.  I’ve heard tales from village folk, but-”

 

“They don’t know them like aye do.  Ye can’t trust them. Ye never know what form they’ll take, whether yours or another’s,” said Hoggle, his eyes locked on hers.  “Be careful.”

 

“I will,” she promised before the conversation ended.  

 

In the days leading up to Samhain, Sarah grew impatient for the big night to do what she wanted.  She was so tired of doing everyone else’s work and being forced to stay indoors, wasting the last beautiful days of fall taking care of Toby or doing all the chores that everyone else didn’t do because they were taking care of Toby.  Toby was crying more than ever with each passing day, his fussiness reaching new heights as he began to turn red and have a slight fever the day before Samhain. Both Robert and Irene were worried and refused to leave Toby’s side, so it made it easier to slip out.  It was as she was leaving the house for the barn that Sarah overheard a conversation.

 

“What’s wrong with Toby?” asked Irene shrilly. “He’s not responding to anything we do, even what the physician suggested.”

 

“I’m worried, too, Irene.  It’s a fever. We have to help him break it.  That’s all we can do now. I just hope he’s not like Linda.  I can’t bear to lose another,” said Robert, his voice becoming muffled.  

 

When she was sure that the discussion was done, Sarah tiptoed outside to the barn, out of prying eyes inside and outside.  The window was open, and Jareth was sitting at the windowsill, as though aware of the day and its significance as the full moon sat brightly in the sky.

 

“It’s a beautiful night, Jareth.  I can’t wait to explore the forest and see other worlds.  I just want to meet other creatures, really,” admitted Sarah hesitantly.  “I hope I recognize them. What other forms do fae take besides mine?”

 

She sighed before taking Jareth away from the window.  When she stayed quiet while settled on the floor, Jareth wandered up her arm and nudged her head.

 

“I’m sorry, Jareth.  I don’t know what’s come over me tonight.  One moment, I was so excited to leave, and now, I’m torn.  Toby’s sick. I knew he was before, but I assumed he would get better since he’s so young.  The physician even saw him and thought he would get better, not that I would trust a normal physician.”  

 

She huffed as Jareth nudged her again, his eyes shining in the moonlight, making them more soulful than usual. It encouraged her yet again to speak.

 

“At first when he got really fussy, I hated him, even more than normal.  It served him right for causing me so much trouble and headache,” she admitted.  “I’ve silently wished for him to get sick many times, and then I actually voiced it aloud in a dream once.  I meant it in that moment, and I regretted it afterward, especially when I realized how much I’d be stuck with him.  Then I wanted him to get better. Dad started getting worried today, and that was when I knew something was truly wrong. Now he’s worried that Toby’s got the fever like Mom did, that he could even die…. Why did I wish for that?” Her head fell down as she remembered her mother’s last days, a blur of death, coughing, and crying.  “I didn’t mean to wish for his death. I only wanted to be free of all of them, to have time for myself. Why have I been so selfish?”

 

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she hid her face in her hands.  She didn’t move until she heard Jareth’s screech as he nudged her once more. His eyes looked sad a moment until he suddenly flew off outside and came back with a leaf in his beak, similar in shape to the one he had brought her upon becoming her familiar.  

 

“That’s it! Why didn’t I think of that?” exclaimed Sarah, getting up.  “Can you take me to where you found that leaf you gave me? Is it similar in properties to the basil for taking care of fever? The sooner we get it, the better.  We may not have much time left since Toby is so small.”

 

The owl nodded up and down, and Sarah was grateful for whatever quirk in nature allowed this owl to understand her. 

 

“Show me the way, Jareth.  I will follow.”

 

Leaping into the air, he stopped at the doorway to wait for her to put her glove and cutting tools into a smaller bag that was easier to travel with since it had a long strap that looped over her whole body.  She also stuck some food and a lantern - with all the necessary fire supplies - inside for an emergency. They waited for ten minutes for the coast to clear from all guards outside, and then they fled into the fields.  Sarah was grateful for tall plants as she hid amongst them as much as possible, stopping now and then when Jareth stopped, signaling that a guard was watching. When they finally made it into the forest, she stopped as she got an idea.

 

“Jareth, let me grab my book first.  There may be more in there that I’m not aware of.  I’ve got some flint and some sticks here besides my lantern.  Do I need a fire to see you in here, you think?”

 

Before she could open her bag, Jareth took off once, heading to her tree.  As soon as she grabbed the book and replaced the blanket, Jareth was off again at a breakneck pace, she allowing the hood of her cloak to stay behind her as she dashed to keep up.  She was running hard enough that she was staying sufficiently warm without the help of the cloak. They made it all the way to the stream where she had agreed to stop with Hoggle. She stood on the one side while Jareth glared at her from the other, screeching for her to follow.  There was a little fear from what Hoggle had said, but her trust in Jareth, combined with her need to find the babe a cure made Sarah decide quickly to choose Jareth over Hoggle.

 

“Well, c’mon, feet,” she said, stepping across the stream at its narrowest point.

 

Once she was across, he led her into deeper, darker portions of the forest.  He would turn at odd moments, zigzagging down certain paths, and Sarah had to work hard to keep up through the labyrinth of trees and eventually rocks.  She almost wished that she had lit up a fire, but she feared she was running too fast to keep the fire burning. At one point in the journey, she heard a small squeak.  Stopping, she looked down to find a family of red mice scrambling away from her, no doubt because of Jareth. 

 

“Oh, don’t you worry, little ones.  He won’t hurt you. Not now, at least.  Here’s some bread,” she said, pulling out a corner of her homemade bread to share with them.  They took the bread before scurrying under a rock for safety, and Sarah stood up, pleased that she could help some small creatures.

 

Why was Toby any different? He was small and defenseless, unable to speak.  He deserved her love and compassion just as much as these animals did, even more than they did because he was family.  The thought shook Sarah to her core. When she looked back up, she realized with horror that Jareth was gone. For a second, she was frozen.  Lighting up one of the sticks she had brought, she took off in the direction she had last seen Jareth go, or at least she thought he had gone before she had gotten turned around by the mice.  After a time, she thought she recognized a certain bush again, and she paused, afraid she was running in circles.

 

Then, an old, wizened voice could be heard floating on the breeze, as though telling her the way.

 

“Quite often it  _ seems  _ like we’re not getting anywhere when in fact, we are.  The way forward is sometimes the way back.”

 

She took two hesitant steps in the direction she just came from, praying that the voice was right, that it would lead her back to Jareth.  Not long after, she heard a tell-tale screech, and she had never been so relieved to see Jareth. He made a beeline for her, stopping just short of her face as his beak pecked at her forehead, as though calling her silly for getting lost.

 

“I’m sorry, Jareth.  The mice were afraid.  I had wanted to help them, just as I’m trying to help Toby.”

 

Soon the majestic bird was on the move again, and she kept much closer to him that time.  After extinguishing the fire and following another harrowing, unknown path around bushes, on top of rocks, and through some narrow spots between trees, she  _ finally  _ slowed down when Jareth let up.  As he lost altitude, Sarah brought out her glove.  He landed on her glove just as they got to a sort of doorway created by downed trees, one skinny tree standing tall while another moss-covered one leaned against it.  In the distance, she could see the air starting to lighten up, as though there were a break in the trees or a glade.

 

“Is this your idea of a fairy door, Jareth?” asked Sarah before cautiously stepping under the trees.  For a second, she was sure that she felt some sort of magical warmth saturate the air, as though the new realm was welcoming her.  She smiled in contentment and absorbed the moment before going further. After taking half a dozen steps, her face broke into a wide grin, exclaiming, “Oh, it’s beautiful! Is that a little circle up ahead?”

 

She rushed toward the light blue light blanketing the circle of rocks, inner circles of mushrooms and flowers adding to the sacred site.  In the center of the circle was a number of plants, including the one she sought. She quickly bent down and began taking clippings of leaves, folding them inside a napkin in her bag to keep them clean and safe.

 

When she finished, she sat in the center of the circle and gazed around the area.  It was so….quiet there. No wind moving, trees bristling, or animals making noise. Jareth sat patiently with her, and when her eyes fell on the other plants, she mused aloud, “If these plants have healing properties, I bet these do as well. Maybe I should take just a little of each-ow! Jareth! What was that for?”

 

He was up in a moment, badgering her to get up and out of the circle.

 

“What’s wrong with being prepared, Jareth? Wouldn’t just one leaf from each be safe-ow! Alright, you win.  They better be poisonous or something,” said Sarah, getting up and stepping out of the circle. “Where do we go now?” 

 

Seemingly he was ready for that question as well, as he took off in a different direction.  She had expected him to head back in the same direction they had come to go back home, but no no no, he went further into this surreal space that she found herself in.  Everything in this portion of the forest seemed a little lighter, random specs of light sparkling on every surface, from the tree trunks, to the ground, to all the random plants and rocks on their path.  The deeper they went into the forest, a pale yellow light began to show in the distance, which confused Sarah. She didn’t know what direction they were headed, but she knew enough that it was nowhere near daylight.  She would be far more tired and hungry from all the running if so.

 

She continued following Jareth until she heard a wail of disappointment off to the right, as though Sarah had accidentally stepped on someone’s back.  Jareth flew higher, and Sarah watched him go up until she heard someone say, “Why don't you look where you’re going, young woman!”

 

“Oh! I’m sorry,” she replied, looking down at the small creature in front of her, a squirrel that was quite startled to realize that Sarah could understand her.  

 

Sarah tried not to marvel at a talking squirrel as it yelled at her to not trust anyone, that the forest was full of hunters, but she failed miserably.  When her mind did focus, she noticed that this squirrel was unique in other ways, as it was carrying all sorts of things on its back. Acorns and pinecones were strapped to the back, and leaves and sticks were attached to the tail and on top of the other items.  She lit up her lantern while continuing to watch the squirrel.

 

“It’s rude to stare!” exclaimed the female squirrel.  “And where were you going? We don’t often get your kind in these parts.”

 

“Are you a fae or a familiar?” she blurted out, immediately regretting doing that when the squirrel scowled.  She rushed to add, “My half-brother is sick, probably with fever. I wished it upon him by accident, and now I’m trying to heal him because I feel awful,” admitted Sarah, bending over to speak properly to the squirrel.

 

“Why would you wish harm upon any family member of yours? That sounds suspicious,” replied the squirrel, its nose twitching.  

 

“Because I was being selfish.  I just wanted to be free,” said Sarah.

 

“Being free isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.  You lose all family until you’re left foraging on your own, like me,” said the squirrel.  “Now I hold on to everything I’ve ever picked up. I’m not losing any of it. Look at all my nice acorns and pinecones.”

 

“They’re very lovely,” agreed Sarah, at least until she spotted another acorn. “Oh, what about adding that one to your collection?”

 

“It's very nice. Don't you want it for yours?” asked the squirrel, rushing to the pristine acorn.

 

“No, it's just a thing….and that's not really what's valuable in life, is it?” said Sarah, new awareness filling her.

 

She was so focused on the past, on the memory of her mother and doing what she liked.  However, in the process of doing that, she had become so alone. She couldn't trust her father, someone she used to adore, and she had no friends to talk to. She was on the verge of losing Toby, too, because of her blindness. Was she wrong about Irene, too? Her mind raced as she tried to right her priorities in life.  The healing and skills were useless if she had no one to share them with.

 

“No, I suppose not,” said the squirrel, taking the acorn anyway. “But I can't find anyone here to be my friend.”

 

“I'll be your friend,” volunteered Sarah without thinking.  “But if you ever want more friends that are squirrels, I know there are many squirrels back some ways.  Very industrious. Just go in that general direction and look for a doorway of sorts made of fallen trees.  I saw a lot past those trees.”

 

“Thank you, young woman,” said the squirrel, her eyes meeting Sarah’s.  Sarah was shocked to see a similar quality in the squirrel’s eyes, making her wonder if Jareth and the squirrel were more similar than she thought, or if Jareth could actually talk.  “Where are you going now, miss? Back to the doorway?”

 

“I’m trying to find my familiar, a barn owl.  Have you seen him? I got separated from him,” said Sarah, looking a little sad.

 

“As a matter of fact, I have.  Just go that way, toward the light.  He’s headed for somewhere special at the center, the heart of this forest,” said the squirrel before scurrying away.  “Just know that not everything is as it seems on this night.”

 

“I know.  Thank you!” cried Sarah as she ran in the direction of the yellow light.  She kept on running until she heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. She approached them nervously.  “Hello? Anyone in there?”

 

After hearing several voices followed by a couple more shushing the first bunch, Sarah chuckled. 

 

“I promise I won’t get mad if you show yourselves.  I know tonight is special,” she added gently.

 

The large bush went silent as goblins suddenly appeared next to it.  Five goblins showed themselves, two carrying jack-o-lanterns and another three wearing patched-up clothes that could have been snatched from clothes lines in her village.  She knelt down and carefully put her lantern on the ground, away from them.

 

“Hi, I’m Sarah.  Are you goblins? Do you have a name? I’ve never met a goblin before,” she said brightly.  “I’m very excited to make your acquaintance.”

 

“Hi lady healer!” yelled one goblin wearing a stocking cap and sleeve cut into a dress.  “We goblins.”

 

The goblins then shared their name, and Sarah felt ready to ask her question.  “Have you seen an owl come this way recently?”

 

“Yes! Follow me,” said a tiny goblin in ripped white clothing and carrying a jack-o-lantern.  He put on the pumpkin like an outfit and then scrambled in the direction of the yellow light. Sarah and the others all followed him.  For once, it was easy to keep up with the short creature, and her lantern ensured that she didn’t trip as she had been previously. 

 

“Stop! Listen,” hissed the goblin, making all behind him almost fall to the ground when he stopped running suddenly after twenty minutes.  

 

All strained their ears until they heard multiple voices.  At first it was low talking, and then it became laughter and shouts of joy, making Sarah wonder if she had found the bonfire she had seen in her dream. The yellow light seemed to be emanating from that direction, though it appeared more orange now from behind an ancient oak trunk.  

 

Again, the warnings of Hoggle, her family, and the squirrel came to mind.  Was it really a good idea to follow the goblin in white to the bonfire? Would the fae treat her well or would they steal her away, before she had a chance to heal Toby?

 

The thought of not being able to help Toby made her stop her forward movement.  There was too much risk. What if Jareth wasn’t there? Why would he? He was probably waiting at the trees for her.

 

Thus decided, she turned around, ready to wander in the forest until she found her way out.  That was when she heard a pan flute play a familiar tune, her mother’s lullaby. So soft, slow, and haunting, it pulled at her heartstrings.  Part of her wanted to find the player and ask how he knew that song, and another part of her hoped that he knew her mother. Anyone who knew the song she felt she could trust, so she found herself turning around once more, venturing toward the light.

 

The goblins raced on ahead until she was left alone.  She found herself singing the lullaby in time with the song.   

 

“Come close your eyes, dear. No need to fear.  I’ve got your hand now, open now closed around your hands.  I’ll be right here with open hands. There’s so much fear here; give me your trust.  I’ll show you new dreams, a love that will last within your heart. Come let my love into your heart.”

 

Her voice broke before she could go on further.  The next part was always hard for her to sing as it reminded her of her mother’s last days most.  Still, she sang, determined to put that ghost behind her so that she could embrace her future fully.  Her mother’s death may have turned her world upside down, or as the song went, made her world fall down, but she was no longer a little girl.  She was an adult, with responsibilities and a great gift. The pain and fear of her past had always colored her world, but now, she wanted to do right by her mother and be the strong woman her mother would have wanted her to be.

 

“As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you.  Every thrill has gone. Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you, as the world falls down...Falling.”

 

She couldn’t finish the rest of the song, but by then, she was close to the party.  She could see the fire blazing brightly, many figures already dancing as a man in shadow played the pan flute.  The song ended then, and he stood up, his arms sweeping in front of him. Sarah was sure that he was just telling the other musicians to start playing as a lute and some drums started playing then.  However, she couldn’t help but wonder if he was trying to invite her in. 

 

“It’s time to begin the magic dance,” said shadowy figure.  “Find your partner.”

 

Sarah expected someone to come to him, but he remained aloof.  She yearned to come forward, to meet the man behind the voice she had heard on several occasions, but she was sure that he was taken.  Within minutes, all were paired off - even the goblins - except for him. That was when he stepped into the light, showing a white mask in the shape of an owl, and he held out a hand.  

 

“Well, Sarah, are you going to join me in a dance, or not?”      

 

She gulped and pulled back the hood of her cloak.  Bringing her lantern up to her face, she tried to mentally prepare herself for this moment.  

 

“I am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it still considered a cliffhanger if you know Sarah's response? Asking for a friend. Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Samhain: Where Dreams and Nightmares Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gets distracted for a little while dancing before heading home to heal Toby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Labyrinth or this story. Henson and kiyomi-chan16 are amazing and brilliant. Sorry about the cliffhanger! I hope this chapter makes up for it. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Sarah's footing was unsteady, and she could feel herself sweating as she stepped toward the fire. 

****

This time, it wasn't due to fear of fire. No, it was all because of the mysterious man who was beckoning her forward with an outstretched hand at the edge of the group. He moved toward her as she walked, so by the time they met, they were slightly removed from the group. 

****

"Welcome, Sarah. You found us at last. I feared you wouldn't come," he said, offering his arm for her lantern and cloak. "You're under my protection here; you're safe."

****

"How can I trust you? How do you know my name? Were you in my dream?" she asked, all of it coming out in a rush. "Are you a fae?"

****

He laughed, seemingly not bothered that she wouldn't give him anything. Instead, he straightened up and met her eyes. "Yes, I am a fae. As a fae, I am incapable of lying, so you can trust my words. All fae have some ability or magic, but some have more specialized magic. I am one such fae, so you saw me in your dreams. This is my normal form, but because I know others who have met you, I know your name."

****

"Why did you invite me here?" she asked, still wary as she narrowed her eyes at him. She extinguished her lantern, which he took as a good sign. 

****

"Because of the extraordinary kindness you have shown toward one being in particular, an owl," he said, pointing to his mask. 

****

Sarah's mouth gaped as a hand reached up to touch the mask. The white feathers felt real enough, like the ones she often washed and groomed. She yanked her hand back when she realized she was standing there too long. 

****

"You know Jareth? Where is he?" she demanded, immediately worried and possessive.

****

"He's here, at this gathering. He's been waiting patiently to bring you here for some time in order to thank you," said the fae. "Are you going to disappoint these plans?"

****

"I want to see him," demanded Sarah, looking around the tree branches nearby until the fae chuckled.

****

"All in good time, Sarah. You'll see your owl when it's time to head home. He will lead you back home. In the meantime, however, let's not waste our precious time. Forget about the owl," he said, his long-fingered, ungloved hand gently tugging her chin so she was facing him once more. 

****

The first skin-to-skin contact between them was electric, sending shivers across her body. Something new and different awakened within her as she gazed into the eyes of a man who had the exact same colors for pupils as Jareth. It was a little unnerving at first, but she figured it was a trick of the light, or that they were related somehow. It would make more sense why he wanted to thank her and invite her to a party like that.

****

The more she stared into his eyes, though, the more comfortable she grew around him. Despite the music playing around them, she couldn't bring herself to move, or do really anything that would force her to break eye contact with this mysterious fae. 

****

When the staring went on too long, he cleared his throat.

****

"Sarah, have you ever heard this song before?"

****

"No, I haven't," she replied, taking off her cloak and handing her extra items to him. "What's it called?"

****

"What I said earlier, Magic Dance. It's supposed to increase the flow of magic within us, or inspire new forms to appear. It's a rather active dance, but I thought you could appreciate it, given your...abilities," he said offering his other arm to escort her.

****

"How do I do this dance? Just follow them?" she asked, looking around and noticing that all were doing a different thing. 

****

"It's a unique dance for each everyone based on their capabilities. Follow my lead," he said after bending down to place her items far away from the fire.

****

For the next half hour, the musicians played the song repeatedly, and some participants even sang. Sarah enjoyed the lively atmosphere as the fae man showed her what he always did, including a long series of strutting about and raising both hands during twirls. Occasionally, they would kick the air or put their hands on both sides of their face.  She had never enjoyed herself more, giggling as she questioned him about how kicking the air and singing about magic jumps was supposed to make her healing powers flow more easily.

****

"I feel ridiculous!" she exclaimed near the end. 

****

"You’re not.  You’re looking quite regal in this moment,” he said, pleased with her progress in learning.  “No one will say anything; they know better. At least we're not dancing like the goblins."

****

"Is that dancing or drunk stumbling?" Sarah quipped, having watched the goblins take turns pass around flasks. She had been offered one but decided it wise to not accept alcohol from magical creatures, however intoxicated and well-meaning they were. 

****

"True," he remarked, grinning. "You've survived this dance. Are you ready for a fire dance?"

****

"A fire dance?" she repeated nervously, pulling away from him. "I need to get home to Toby. I'm also a little nervous around fires-"

****

"I can assure you that the plants you have, combined with stimulated Healing Powers from this dance, will cure him, no matter what time you get back tonight.  As for the fire, there's no need to fear them. I vow that to you," he said seriously, taking her right hand. When he remembered himself, he led her to the edge of the group as cheers rang out from the opposite side of the fire. “I don’t know.  I’ve already waited so long to help Toby after causing this-”

“How did you cause this?” he interrupted, his face stormy.

****

“You were there. I wished for it in my dream-”

****

“If I granted the wish of everyone in their dreams, this world would be a very different place.  Dreams are just that, dreams You’re not to blame,” he said before taking her other hand. “To have that kind of ability, you’d need to marry me first.  Are you intrigued?”

****

The words became stuck in her throat. “I-”

****

He grinned, accepting her non-refusal and confusion. In a softer voice, he pleaded, "One more dance, Sarah.  That’s all I ask. Besides, I promise this dance is much easier to learn, and we have a group who will show you how to do this dance. I call them the fire gang."

****

The raucous yelling got louder as five creatures with beaks and red and orange fur covering them entirely emerged and placed themselves around the fire.

****

"We're just here to have a good time. Gather 'round and chilly down with us!" said one member of the fire gang. 

****

The fae man nudged her forward, and she nodded her assent to one more dance. If he was right that she’d have Toby healed in no time, then she would trust his knowledge about the plants.  The selfish part of her wanted more time with him as well. They approached the gang with the others who eagerly joined in. After ten minutes of explaining and demonstrating moves, one member of the gang brought out a drum and drumsticks while the rest sang and danced. Soon, Sarah and her partner were pulled into the dance, full of shimmies and kicks. 

****

Sarah didn't understand why the point was to chilly down near a fire, or why it was necessary to bend over and touch the ground every time they said that phrase, but she went along with it because it was fun. Somehow the fire gang could do it without breaking a sweat; she in her dress was sweating profusely. 

****

When that dance was done, the fire gang left, and the musicians took over immediately. Those songs were more what Sarah remembered from the dream, where all held hands in a circle around the fire. Still caught up in the energy of the last dance and her partner’s looks, Sarah found herself getting lost in the moment of the next dance, enjoying the music and dancing as she had longed.  Later on, the music slowed, and everyone dispersed. Some sat on the ground or on rocks and fallen logs, while others danced slowly. 

****

“May I have this dance?” asked Sarah’s masked partner.

****

“You may,” she replied, allowing him to sweep her up into his arms. 

****

They danced, and it felt as though she were floating.  His grasp wasn’t too tight, just strong and confident as it held her close, making her feel safe and wanted.  They didn’t speak, just maintaining eye contact. Over time, she was able to forget about Jareth and focus on him as he had requested.  At the end of the song, he leaned in until their cheeks touched, his lips dangerously close to her left ear. For several moments, Sarah was sure that he would kiss her, as close as he was.  But no, he maintained his distance. Then, finally, he sang several words into her ear, making her freeze.

****

“There’s such a sad love deep in your eyes-”

****

She didn’t know what to make of  _ those  _ lyrics.  What was he trying to suggest? That she loved him? It seemed far more likely that he loved her since she barely knew him.  All the same, he was singing of love to her, and her mind drifted off at hearing the familiar melody, even as tried to remember why she ought not to continue to stay there and be distracted.  As he continued, he moved until he was facing her once more, looking at her with a new light in his eyes. She wasn’t sure if she was afraid of what he was suggesting, or if she wanted to encourage it.  

****

“As the world falls down-”

****

At those words, images of the last time she had sung those words came to mind: when she had been trying to get Toby to fall asleep.

****

“Toby! I have to save Toby!”

****

He saw her wide eyes of realization and maneuvered them away from the crowd by the time she spoke.  He knew that his time to steal her away had passed.

****

"Sarah, are you sure you can’t stay longer?”

****

“As much as I appreciate what you’re trying to do, I can’t,” she said, her eyes begging him to understand.  “I have to heal him. I’m starting to feel tired as it is.”

****

"Very well. Do you have any question for me before we part?" he asked, nodding. 

****

"Yes, one. How did you know my mother's lullaby?" Sarah asked quietly.

****

He smiled. "It's an ancient song. Several versions of it exist. If any of the lyrics are the same between two people who know it, then it is said that there is a special bond between them based on the words shared. I'd be curious to know what version you know."

****

"If you don't mind, I'd like to do that another time. I fear I've been away too long as it is from Toby," she said. 

****

"I understand. Young children are so few and precious; they ought to be saved whenever possible. Young Tobias is lucky to have you. The plant you took earlier will heal him in hours, rather than days like basil would," he said, getting up and grabbing her cloak.

****

"Thank you so much. I-"

****

She stopped when the man knelt over her hand and kissed the back of it regally. The kiss sent tingles across her skin, and she didn't understand how or why he made her feel that way. Part of her hoped she saw him again….sooner rather than later. She wanted to understand the connection that existed between them.

****

"You're welcome, Sarah. Thank you for coming here. It was a pleasure to meet you in person at last," he said, bowing.

****

"The pleasure is all mine. I hope you'll visit me sometime," she replied, giving him a curtsey. "Excuse me, I need to find my familiar."

****

"Of course," he said, smiling and moving away.

****

She couldn't help but hear goblins cry out "Kingy!" as he disappeared from sight. It made her wonder if he was the missing king that her three friends had been seeking since he matched the description. It was only when he had left that she realized that she had never gotten his name.  She regretted that but decided to ask her friends about it later. She started reviewing all their time together as she lit up her lantern when she heard a welcome screech. Shortly thereafter, Jareth landed on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck and against her hair. 

****

"Jareth. I'm so glad to have you close again," she said, bringing a hand up to pet him. "Let's go home; I’m trusting you to lead me home."

****

The owl made a noise from within; Sarah had always assumed he was content when he did that, such as after grooming.  Soon after, Jareth was in the air, leading her down a new path as she tried to focus on Jareth and not the masked man.  He didn’t fly as fast as earlier, but he seemed to understand her need to rush. In no time at all, they made it to the doorway of before, and she was sure that it was the veil between worlds, as it just  _ felt  _ differently to her after passing through the doorway.  Again she wished she had someone to talk to about such things, vowing to ask her friends or the masked man.  From there, they followed a similar zigzag trail out of the forest as before. Once they reached the edge of the forest, Jareth paused for Sarah’s sake as she leaned over and placed her hands on her knees.  

****

“I can’t remember the last time I felt this exhausted, Jareth.  I sure hope that magic dance works,” panted Sarah. “I’m going to need all the help I can get.”

****

The path through the fields and hills was slower due to the guards that still walked around the perimeter of the village, but Sarah neatly avoided all of them with the help of Jareth.  Once he was in the barn, she made her way inside.

****

Toby’s room reminded her so much of her mother’s last hours that it made her feel sick to her stomach.  Her father was stationed by the crib, worry lines etched into his face. Irene was crying and rocking herself.  Toby was coughing and fussing, a smell of stale sickness filling the dark room.

****

“Has he broken his fever yet?” asked Sarah, surprising both as they looked away from their main concern.

****

“No,” said Robert, looking upset.  “I’m afraid he doesn’t have much longer.”

****

“It’s all my fault,” said Irene, getting up and going to Sarah.  “I’m the cause of this. I took Toby outside in that rain when I shouldn’t have, brought him near friends recovering from sickness.  I did this. I’m sorry, Sarah.”

****

“No, you didn’t,” said Sarah with conviction, remembering how inconsolable she had been after her mother passed.  “You didn’t know that would happen. We all get sick from time to time. If that’s the case, then I’m just as much at fault as you.”

****

“What?!” asked both, Robert now coming to join the women.  “No.”

****

“I was neglectful toward Toby.  I resented him for so long because he kept me from doing what I loved.  In my dream, I wished for him to get sick! What sister does that? Not a good one,” said Sarah, admitting her guilt.  

****

“Sarah, just because you wish it in your dreams doesn’t mean it’s going to come true in real life,” said her father.  “I’m sorry you felt that way. You regret it now, though, right?”

****

“Yes, very much.  He may only be my half-brother, but he’s still a brother, someone I should take care of.  That is why I went into the forest tonight.”

****

“Sarah! What if-”

****

“Please, stop,” said Sarah, bringing up a hand and eyeing her father.  “I had to. It wasn’t for the original reason I wanted to go. The main purpose tonight was to try to heal Toby.  I’ve got some boiled basil and other leaves from a fairy circle here that are supposed to help heal fevers. Let me heal Toby.”

****

“Heal him? How?” asked Irene, looking between father and daughter. “What am I missing?”

****

“You remember me telling you that Linda was special, don’t you? Well, she  _ was  _ a witch.  A healer with magical abilities that she passed on to Sarah.  I’ve tried to stop her from learning, lest something happen to her,” said Robert, hanging his head.

****

“I have my mother’s book.  It contains a spell for healing fevers.  Please let me use it on Toby. I’ve healed many animals before,” urged Sarah, trying to go toward Toby but still being stopped.

****

“Sarah, it’s too dangerous,” said her father worriedly.

****

“Irene, don’t you want Toby to live, just like Jareth? I healed broken bones.  I can save Toby,” pleaded Sarah, playing on Irene’s guilt. 

****

“Robert, let her try.  Please,” said Irene, turning to her husband.  

****

Sarah turned to him as well, bringing out her prepared solution and book.

****

“Very well.  I will lift the ban on your healing people just this once,” said Robert, sighing after a long decision.  “Go. Save him. At least one in this family might be saved from it this way.”

****

“Thank you!” cried Sarah, hugging her father around the neck lightly.  “You won’t regret it.”

****

She got to work at once, taking Toby in her arms, forcing him to drink the mixture and laying hands on his forehead and chest.  As soon as she started chanting her right words from the book, she was shocked to feel the surge of magic within her. In all her time of healing, she had never felt it like this.  Perhaps there was something to that dancing, or to love being the greatest healer of all. 

****

Whatever it was, Sarah felt her healing powers rush through her at once, and even Toby stopped crying, going deathly still as she continued to chant.  She ended up keeping her hands upon him for five minutes, until she was starting to feel drained. By then, Toby’s face seemed a little less red and warm, and for that, she was grateful.

****

“Sarah! Are you alright?” asked Robert, going to her when she stopped.  “Did you injure yourself while healing him? I don’t want to lose you in the process.”

****

“I’ll be fine,” said Sarah, placing Toby back in his crib.  “I just need some sleep. Sometimes I feel drained from using magic, and it’s been a long night.  I’ll be back in four hours to do this again. For now, I’m going to sleep.”

****

“Thank you, Sarah,” said Irene, hugging her close.  “I promise you did nothing wrong.”

****

“Thank you,” whispered Sarah, glad to have that refusal of her fears from her. “I hope you’ll feel the same way in time.”

****

As she left the room, she noticed Jareth sitting just outside the window.  When she got into her room, he was ready to enter into her room, carrying another gift for her, a plant.

****

“What’s this? Is this for Toby?” she asked, not recognizing it.  

****

Jareth vibrated and shook, as though saying no.  

****

“Is this for me?” she asked, making him bring the plant up to her hands. “I guess so.  Thank you for being so thoughtful.”

****

She ate the plant at once and then crawled into bed.  She was awoken by Jareth, who kept on pulling at her hair and pecking at her cheek.

****

“Alright, alright, I’m up.  Whatever was in that plant worked well. I’ve never fallen asleep so quickly and been so rested afterward,” she said, getting up and feeling refreshed.  “Let’s go boil some of that second leaf and some more basil.”

****

Thirty minutes later, Sarah was back at Toby’s room.  Irene was asleep on Robert’s shoulder, and he was barely awake as he gazed at his son. 

****

“I’m back,” said Sarah.  “How is he?”

****

“He still has a mild fever, but I think your magic worked.  Try it again and see,” said Robert, gesturing for her to go to Toby.

****

“Thank you,” she replied, hugging her father.  “Thank you for trusting me with Toby.”

****

“I wouldn’t leave you alone with him if I didn’t.  You always do the right thing in the end. You’re like your mother in that respect,” said Robert, a tear at his right eye.  “You’ll be just like her one day soon.”

****

With that boost of confidence, she took Toby in her arms and repeated her ministrations of before, chanting for another five minutes.  At the end, there was no sign of red left on Toby’s face, just a rosy pink of health. 

****

“His forehead’s not hot anymore!” cried Robert joyfully.  “I think he’s going to make it! Irene, wake up!”

****

As the two rejoiced, Sarah made her way back to bed, ready to sleep a little longer.  She was woken up by Jareth’s forceful prodding once more, even if he seemed happier, almost proud.  When she went to check on her family, she received the best news ever.

****

“Toby’s not sick anymore!” cried Irene, rushing to Sarah and hugging her close.  “And it’s all because of you. Thank you,” she said, embracing Sarah harder than ever.

****

“You’re welcome,” said Sarah, glad to have brought so much joy to Irene.  She decided she would have to try to be nice to her going forward.

****

“Thank you, Sarah.  Your mother would be so proud of you,” said her father when he got a chance to hug Sarah.  “He’s not coughing or anything, just burbling and saying his nonsense words like he always does.  He’ll be talking soon I suspect.”

****

“I hope so. I’m going to teach him all about the plants mom showed me.  We’re going to go for walks every day,” announced Sarah, unafraid now. “I’m going to give him all the love and attention he deserved from me before.”

****

“You’ll be the best big sister anyone could ask for.  I believe in you. Plus, he’ll be able to see all your goblin friends,” said Robert, glancing at his wife.

****

“What do you mean?” asked Sarah, looking between the couple and feigning innocence.

****

“Well, Irene doesn’t like to mention this out loud, but she has the Sight, just like you and I do,” said Robert.

****

“Guilty,” said Irene, scratching the back of her neck.  “I try not to talk about it. I want to fit in.”

****

“There’s a time for fitting in, and another for embracing those gifts,” said Sarah.

****

“True,” said Robert.  “We’ll remember that going forward, but I still caution you against showing those abilities to anyone outside the family.  We’re all unique, but almost everyone else is against such things, especially the main village elder, Richard.”

****

“Arthur’s father? Ugh.  I hate them both. No need to fear on that account,” groaned Sarah.

****

“Sarah, Arthur’s very interested in you,” tried Irene.  “He’s very powerful-”

****

“I don’t care about power,” interrupted Sarah.  “I’ve seen nothing good about him in all the times I’ve met him.”

****

“Just give him a chance.  For my sake. Please?” begged Irene.  “You might be pleasantly surprised.”

****

“I’ll try, but I make no promises,” said Sarah.

****

“That’s all I ask.  Now, why do all these goblins keep visiting Toby at night?” asked Irene.  “I’ve been seeing them almost every night since you took in that owl.”

****

“Oh, ah, he’s connected to the Goblin Kingdom in some way.  I  _ think  _ I met the king tonight while gathering the necessary herbs,” said Sarah, making the couple do a double-take.

****

“You did what?!”

****

“He wanted to thank me for healing Jareth! That was all,” said Sarah, leaving out the part about him dancing with her, holding her close, and kissing her hand.  It could all be her imagination, and she did  _ not  _ want to over-analyze it anymore than she already had.

****

“What have I told you about the fae and trusting them? What if-”

****

“What if nothing.  I helped Jareth, and he wanted to return the favor.  This is  _ not  _ open for discussion,” said Sarah, starting to blush.

****

“Was he cute?” asked Irene knowingly.

****

“Also none of your business,” said Sarah, blushing more as she headed for the doorway.  “But yes, he was.”

****

Irene looked positively excited.  Robert sighed, wondering how his daughter managed to get into such situations.  “Irene,  _ don’t _ encourage her.”

****

“Of course not!” she replied, winking at Sarah as she left.  “It’s just not often you meet a magical king.”

****

“Who happens to be cute,” said Robert, eyeing her.

****

Irene shrugged.  Sarah knew then that they would be best friends eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah starts to change her opinions about her family, while some about her village just don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Henson and kiyomi-chan16 are brilliant. Now that Sarah has survived her own mini Labyrinth and grown up, it's time to deal with the real world. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Loud, harsh voices were calling out her name in the black night, accusing her of terrible things and calling her names like sorceress and unnatural.  At first, she tried to call out to them, to explain that she hadn’t done anything wrong, but still the black mass kept coming, calling for her. She ran when they tried to shoot arrows at her.  Before long, she somehow found herself in the air, hiding in the trees. The crowd kept coming, arrows appearing in the sky and bright reds from fire below. She flew as fast as she could before diving low in an attempt to escape.  When she saw a familiar bush, she hid inside it.

 

All was quiet, peaceful.  She felt safe there, hiding.  In the next moment, the bush caught on fire, making her scream in terror.

 

“Sarah! Wake up!”

 

Suddenly, Sarah was pulled from the lifelike dream by helping hands shoving at her shoulders. 

 

“Sarah, you're dreaming again! Wake up!”

 

Finally, Sarah awoke to the sight of Robert looking at her anxiously. Jareth was nowhere to be found in the room or at the window.

 

“Sarah, what were you dreaming of this time?” he asked with concern, sitting beside her. 

 

Right after her mother died, she had had a lot of nightmares about her mother dying or being burned at the stake. She hadn't understood the latter nightmares until she discovered that her mother was a witch. Sarah herself had always been irrationally afraid of fire from an old village fire, and her mother had told her it was normal. After a time, she stopped having the bad dreams, at least until they moved to Hillview and then again when Robert and Irene got married. 

 

“I dreamed I was running from an angry mob.  I was running before I became an owl. I hid in a bush, and then it caught on fire with me inside. I don't understand,” she said, trembling.

 

“I don't, either. Everything is well now, though. I won't let them hurt you with fire,” soothed Robert.

 

“Thanks, Dad,” said Sarah, clutching her father close. “I'm sorry for scaring you.”

 

“I just want to protect you, Sweetheart. I know my rules seem harsh and that I'm spending way too much time worrying about becoming an elder, but I promise it's all to help and protect you. I know you're special, just like your mother,” said Robert, sitting beside Sarah. 

 

She stared at her father in shock. She knew he used his Sight frequently still to make a living, which was why she had hated the double standard he imposed on her. 

 

“I'm just afraid of losing you, Sarah. Unlike Danville, Hillview is a small village, and with it, many small-minded people. They don't understand your abilities, and I don't want you to get hurt because the people don't understand you here. That's why I need to become an elder: to protect you and Toby. I can influence them as an elder. Toby will have the Sight just like you. Irene enjoys learning about the Fae, and she is ostracized for it. It'll be far worse for you two-”

 

“Wait, Irene likes that stuff?” asked Sarah in shock.

 

“Yes,” said Robert, glaring at his daughter for interrupting him. “She has many interests that you'd like if you ever bothered to talk to her and not treat her like a wicked stepmother.”

 

Sarah held up a finger. “But she's-”

 

“I know. She's not your mother,” said Robert as he repeated the familiar phrase yet again, making Sarah calm down. “But, you don't have to treat her like a mother since you're already an adult. She could be your friend, someone who knows everyone here and can help you make a good match.”

 

Sarah wrinkled her nose in disgust. “I don't like-”

 

“I know you don't like anyone here, but that's because you haven't given any of them a chance, just like Irene. Just try, please. With all of them, especially Irene. For me, Sarah. You need more protection. You can't stay here forever.”

 

It was one of the first honest discussions they had had in some time, no doubt because of her healing Toby two days before. Sarah was shocked by how reasonable her father was sounding for once. He got up when she stared sullenly ahead, he realizing that that was as good of an answer as he would get. 

 

“If you can show me that you're trying, then I'll let you practice your healing abilities more openly. Irene keeps telling me that I need to stop shutting out all mention of Linda, as I used to do. I can't stop it anymore since you grow and look more like her every day, just as fiery and beautiful as her. She'd be so proud of you,” he said with a sigh and a far-off look.”Just don't make me regret doing this. I want you to be happy, Sarah, and that includes doing what your mother loved. It could help us, too, if any diseases come along, or your future husband. I'll see you at breakfast.”

 

He left her after that to ponder everything he had asked. Sarah was amazed but didn't quite trust her father after all the yelling he had done previously. She would find out quickly, though, if he was telling the truth; she wanted to ask him so many questions about healing and to do it more openly. She just didn't know how she could be friendly to the boys in the village.  

 

As it so happened, life was helpful to her in that respect.  Several days after her discussion with Robert, one of the villagers needed to build a new barn before winter set in due to a leaky roof that rotted a wall and parts of the roof.  A barn-raising party was held, and Sarah contributed by baking food for the men who worked, followed by talking to them while serving the food on breaks. She comforted herself that every once in a while during that time, Jareth would fly onto a branch and oversee the proceedings.  Due to the cold temperatures setting in, the men worked harder to have everything set up and painted on the outside within a week. She made small talk with the girls by complaining about the cold, and she bonded with them over their mutual hate of winter. 

 

As the week went by, Robert and Irene would prod her with questions, asking her what she did and who she talked to.  At first, she had resented them asking, as it seemed like she was being treated like a child, them needing to check on her in order to ensure she had stayed to help.   

 

“Did you know that she always stands at the edge because she’s trying to catch the eye of Henry? She’s determined to marry him, even though he’s not interested,” said Irene when Sarah complained of the girl who always acted better than anyone else.  “Everyone makes fun of her for it, so she tends to ignore the other girls.”

 

“That’s a terrible thing to do! I can’t imagine why she’d like him, but she shouldn’t be made fun of for it,” said Sarah, angry on the girl’s behalf.

 

“She loves the color purple, and flowers.  Just in case you were wondering,” said Irene with a half-smile.  “She could use a friend.”

 

_ That  _ was the moment Sarah realized why Irene wanted to know.  She was trying to help her! She berated herself for continuing to see Irene in that light of evil, determined to see the good in all of Irene’s actions - and Robert’s by extension - going forward.  It helped her make tentative friends with several girls because of it. They all still only spoke to her at length when alone, but that was enough for Sarah. She only hoped it was enough for her father.

 

Her issues with the boys were more problematic and didn’t resolve as easily.  They still made fun of her simple clothes and wicker basket. They were never grateful for the food.  She tried very hard to be silent and just smile at them, but it was hard when they said such things. She complained to Irene and Robert about them every day; that was how Robert knew that Sarah was still the same as ever, even as she learned to be more thoughtful and stay silent a little longer before speaking about chores at home. 

 

Of all the boys, Arthur was most peculiar.  Irene kept telling her that he was interested in her, and yet, how was hair-pulling and digs about her outfits romantic? It wasn’t until the end of the week that she finally understood  _ why  _ he said such things.

 

“If you were with me, you wouldn’t have to make those crude clothes. It’s a useful skill, but it’s wasted on such fabrics.  Why don’t you ever try to do something with your hair besides always have it down? It’s not fancy or normal.”

 

“I don’t want to fit in,” replied Sarah nonchalantly.

 

“I’m not saying you would! You’d stand out with me at your side and in my nice clothes,” he said, patting his chest.  “Listen, we’re meeting at the village center around the bonfire later. You should come; I’m telling my latest hunting stories.  They’re pretty heroic.”

 

“I, ah, sure,” she said, not wanting to be near him or the fire.  However, if she wanted to stop that irrational fear, then she would need to face more fires. It should also look good with her family, so she decided to do it.

 

As she walked home, Jareth flew up to her, so she brought out her glove. He landed on it before getting close to her, as though comforting her. She appreciated the moral support. When her father heard, he was more excited than she was.  Irene hugged Sarah at hearing the good news.

 

“This is wonderful, Sarah! See? You’re being accepted more.  You’re being invited to things. This is so exciting!” enthused Irene.  “You don’t have to cook dinner tonight. Go get yourself nice and pretty for tonight instead.”

 

“Thank you?” said Sarah, smiling at the unexpected gift.  “I guess I could do something different with my hair.”

 

“There you go! Why not curl it like your mother did?” asked Robert, trying to get into it.

 

Both girls laughed at his suggestion before Irene gently told him that there wasn't time nor ability to make all her hair like that. Sarah left after that, finding one of her nicer dresses and putting it on. It was while she was deciding how to do her hair that Jareth perched on her windowsill.

 

"Jareth, I can't decide how to arrange my hair. Should I braid it like this, or put it into a bun? I want it held back so there's no chance of it catching on fire tonight," she said, demonstrating both looks.

 

He screeched in response to the bun, so she decided to do that. He disappeared momentarily, bringing back some ivy.

 

"Jareth, that's perfect! It'll be like a little flower crown, but without flowers," she said, taking the ivy and setting it into her hair. "I don't like putting in all this effort for a boy."

 

Jareth flew away to her windowsill before screeching loudly, as though protesting. 

 

"It is a waste of time," she agreed, continuing on to prepare. 

 

Jareth continued to screech until Robert told her to quiet him. She pleaded with her owl until he flew off in a huff. Sarah didn't take that as a good sign if Jareth was responding so negatively to her spending time with Arthur. She didn't blame him.

 

Dinner was an excited affair for Irene and Robert. Irene was telling more gossip than ever before, as well as more tips to appear interested if she lost focus on the speaker. She thanked Irene for those most. As she walked toward the gathered group of young people, Jareth came back once more, screeching softly and trying to pull her away. When she was close, she finally had to walk away to the edge of the village, behind a shed. There, she told off Jareth once and for all.

 

"Jareth, I know you want to protect me, but not this time. I'm going whether you like it or not. I have to talk to this boy."

 

At that, he flew away. She was hurt by his dismissal but satisfied herself with checking on him after the bonfire. 

 

The gathering was dull in her mind. The first half was girls gossiping while waiting for boys to come, and they still didn't really talk to her. Not that she cared about the stupid things of how someone copied another's idea or their judgements on what someone did with so and so. It was all a waste of time, but at least she surprised them with her knowledge from Irene. 

 

Arthur and his stories - when he finally did come - weren't much better. He played to the audience and got them excited about his adventures in killing deer and the like. Sarah  _ hated  _ him for killing them all for sport, just to hang something on his wall. She lost interest quickly but used the tips from Irene to stay there. As a result, she was "rewarded" with a token from Arthur, a part of his arrow that had broken off. It looked vaguely familiar to another arrow she had seen recently, but she couldn't remember where. She stuck it in her wicker basket as a weapon for later, should she ever need it. 

 

"We're going to meet again in two weeks, Sarah. You should come. I've got even more stories, and these will be from hunting in our forest," Arthur said as she prepared to leave.

 

"I can't wait," she said, smiling weakly.

 

She was shocked when one of the girls from the village, the first one she had ever really talked to, came forward and walked with her as far as the edge of her property. She complimented Sarah on her hairstyle, which was more than Arthur had done. 

 

When Sarah was alone, she headed for the barn. To her disappointment, Jareth wasn't there. Disheartened, she went back inside. 

 

"Sarah! How did it go?"

 

"The girls chattered about nothing, and I don't like hunting for sport," said an annoyed Sarah, making Robert laugh.

 

"You're just like your mother, then. Give it time, Sarah. You'll make friends who don't care about those things."

 

Her mind wandered over to her only true friends, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. She resolved to talk to them the next day since she had been unable to for the last week while assisting in the village. 

 

“I hope so. For the record, I still don’t like him," said Sarah as she headed for her bed. "He's trying to make me into just another giggly villager girl who only cares about clothing and his supposed hunting skills. I don't like it."

 

"You’re not impressed by him at all?" asked Irene.

 

"I'm more likely to make friends than like him," said Sarah before relating her conversation on the way home. 

 

She left after that, still in a bad mood. She visited Toby, as he was slowly becoming a sweet, smiling baby with less animosity from her. She made it a game to interpret his gurgling and make him laugh, and he brightened her spirits.  

 

She was shocked when she came to the doorway of his room. Toby was sitting up in his crib, but she saw a window open, goblins dancing on the windowsill and floor. Some of them even looked familiar from Samhain. Toby clapped his hands until a couple goblins came close to him. That was when she drew the line.

 

"Toby, I hope you're having fun with these goblins," she said, walking into the room and picking him up as the goblins all stared at her. Looking at the visitors, she asked, "What are your intentions toward Toby?"

 

"We like Toby.  He’s not afraid of us," said one goblin. 

 

"We've been sent to watch over him," added another. 

 

"Very well," she said, sitting in a chair as she assessed them. "You may get close to him.

 

Toby reached out a hand and smiled as the goblins tentatively came forward. To their collective shock, Toby grabbed hold of one goblin's hand like it was Irene or Sarah's hair, pulling him around until he went flying to the ground.

 

"Toby, no! Oh dear, are you hurt?" cried Sarah, looking at the flying goblin as Toby squealed in delight.

 

"That was fun!" said the goblin. "Again!"

 

"Me first!"

 

"No, me!"

 

Soon, all the goblins were lined up in front of Toby, eager to be thrown. Sarah didn't understand why the goblins liked such a thing, but she was glad. Toby laughing and throwing them to the ground passed the time and left her in a much better mood when she finally went to bed.  She was sure that playing with the goblins would become a daily occurrence. When she woke up, Jareth still wasn't there. She went about her daily chores, becoming more worried about him until she finally got to her last task of the day. When she did, she summoned her friends through a bucket of still water. 

 

“Hoggle, are you still talking to me?”

 

“Of course we’s are,” said Hoggle, appearing a moment later with the other two.

 

“Why wouldn’t we?” asked Sir Didymus, seeming slightly upset.  “Thou art our friend.”

 

“Well, it’s been a while, and I never showed up at Samhain-”

 

“Thou art forgiven,” replied Sir, Didymus, bowing as Ludo came forward and hugged her.

 

“Sawah fwiend.”

 

“Yer back safe.  That’s what matters,” said Hoggle, shrugging.  “I woulda preferred to have shown ye myself-” 

 

“I’m sorry, Hoggle,” she said.  “I had every intention until Toby-”

 

“Aye know.  Yer lucky ye had that owl with ye.  Where is the rat anyway?”

 

“Jareth? I don’t know,” said Sarah.  “He didn’t like me spending time with certain villagers, but I have to.  I thought he would understand.”

 

“He’ll come back soon,” said Sir Didymus, nodding sagely. “He probably has business to attend to right now.”

 

“That has to be it,” said Sarah, brightening a little at the prospect.  “Today I’m weatherproofing the barn for the winter. Who wants to play hide and seek?”

 

“Hide and seek?” asked Hoggle, not following.

 

“You hide in every place that seems like it would let the cold in, and I’ll seek you, bringing materials to fix and cover the holes,” explained Sarah.  “I used to play this with my dad growing up to find all the new holes in the barn.”

 

For several hours, the four made merry as Sarah worked.  She heard all about what they had been doing at home for the past couple weeks, and all were most curious how Samhain had gone.  Most had no comment, except for Hoggle.

 

“Aye don’t like that squirrel one bit,” said Hoggle, shaking his index finger.  “Nosy vermin. Almost as bad as fairies.” 

 

A moment later, Ludo identified a place higher in the wall that was weak, ending that conversation for the time being.  For the next week, her friends came every day, checking in on her and comforting her when she despaired about losing Jareth.  

 

The four were gathered around a lantern after dinner one evening when Sarah heard a screech nearby.  All her attention for her friends was lost as she cried out, “Jareth, in here!”

 

Sure enough, he flew into the barn a moment later looking fluffier than normal.  He landed in his designated area before facing Sarah warily. She surged forward at once, furious.

 

“Jareth! Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick about you! What if something happened to you again? I’ve been checking the forest for you every day.”

 

The owl stared her down, eyes unblinking. Sarah returned his glare, getting in his face.

 

“If you’re going to be my familiar, I expect you to stay and help me.  Not disappear and make things worse. If you’d rather not be my familiar, then leave now, before winter comes.  I know you want to help, but I’m going to live my life as I choose. If I want help, I’ll ask you for it.”

 

He continued to stare, unmoving.  After ten minutes of no movement, Sarah was satisfied.  Sighing in relief, she grinned and slid her hands under Jareth, scooping him up before he realized what she was doing.  

 

“I’m so glad you’re staying. I missed you while you were gone,” she whispered tenderly, holding him close.         

 

He gave her an answering screech before making a contented noise.

 

“I don’t know how I’d replace you if you left,” she added, running her right hand along the back of his head and down his back.  She was quite sure he puffed out his chest in response. “I’ve grown so attached to you.”

 

A few moments later, she released Jareth, who perched himself on her shoulder.  Turning back to her friends, she smiled wider than ever.

 

“With winter coming, there will be far less to do outside, just lots of needlework and the like.  I should have more time to spend with all of you, and Toby should be allowed to join us soon. I started making him some extra thick clothes two days ago so he can come into the barn with me. He loves the goblins, so I’m sure he’ll like you. I’m hoping we can find some fairies and other magical creatures, perhaps go on some adventures into the woods.  I’ve always wanted to learn more about the other creatures out there.”

 

“Fairies are the worst,” muttered Hoggle crossly.  “I hope they all die.”

 

“Hoggle!” scolded Sarah, making Jareth shake.

 

“What about thy village friends?” asked Sir Didymus, addressing the elephant in the room. 

 

“You’re my only true friends.  I’m trying to get to know the villagers, and one boy is even interested in me, even though it’s not the real me he wants.  I think he’s going to lose interest in me before he realizes I don’t like him at all,” said Sarah, not worried. “In the winter, my time with them will be minimal.”

 

Jareth was giving her a dark look, and her friends were giving her worried looks.

 

“Then why even spend time with the silly people?” asked Hoggle, very confused.

 

“Because my parents want me to become more involved in the village, having friends and whatnot.  If I do, I can practice my healing more,” she said, getting excited. “I can’t wait to bring home more stuff and learn about it.  There’s still so much in my book to get through before I can discover the other empty pages. I’m hoping I can find something that can make annoying boys sick.” 

 

“Sarah! We need you!” called Robert from the house.

 

“Coming!” she yelled before turning to her friends.  “I’ll see you in two days?”

 

“As you wish,” said Sir Didymus, bowing.

 

Jareth nudged her cheek once before flying back to his area.  Hoggle and Ludo said good-bye as she closed and locked the barn door.  

 

It was as she was walking away that she thought she heard another familiar voice talking, one she still dreamed about. She wished she understood the context and when he got in.   

 

“He ought to be bogged.  Pity he’s important. What did you do to my escape routes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	7. Deepening Bonds and Exploring Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah spends a little more time with Arthur, which leads to retribution.... and nice things at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! All credit goes to Henson and kiyomi-chan16. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

“Good morning, Jareth.” 

****

Her nightly companion began their morning ritual by flying to her for cuddles and grooming.  

****

She had numerous nightmares when he was absent, and then the nightmares of fire dissipated when he returned.  His first night back, he had waited patiently for her outside when she woke up. After that, she brought him inside with her.  He showed his appreciation by bringing new plants each time he visited, as though apologizing for disappearing. 

****

Their routine wasn’t interrupted until the next bonfire.  The day before, several girls visited her in the barn, inviting her.  The next day,, Arthur and Henry visited, and Arthur even brought Sarah a gift.

****

“Are you coming tonight, Sarah? They’re my best stories,” said Arthur after greeting Robert and Irene.  

****

“Yes,” replied Sarah, trying to hide her lack of desire to go.  Behind her, she heard screeching, and she knew she’d have to talk to Jareth again.  She didn’t understand his hated of Arthur. 

****

“Good,” said Arthur smugly before handing her a small basket.  “This is the last of my family’s crop of peaches. You should consider yourself lucky to get these.”

****

“Thank you! I didn’t know there were any left.  I love peaches,” said Sarah, genuinely happy for once as she took the small basket.

****

Arthur stared at her upon seeing a real smile.  He left silently, despite his friend teasing him the whole way.

****

“See, Sarah? Arthur can be nice,” said Irene, giving Sarah a meaningful look.  

****

“It’s the first nice thing I’ve ever seen him do,” allowed Sarah.  When Irene started to look aghast, she added, “Did you miss  _ how  _ he said it? Condescending, self-centered jerk.”

****

Irene wisely chose to remain silent as Sarah took the basket into the barn.  Once inside, Jareth’s screeches were ear-splitting.

****

“Enough! I know you hate him,” said Sarah, trying to calm him down before her father found them.  “He’s only temporary, gone in no time. We can at least enjoy this - hey! Don’t bite me!”

****

She had picked up the first peach, only for Jareth to snap at her, making her drop it.  

****

“That’s a terrible waste of - ew! Oh ugh!” cried Sarah, noticing the bruising and mold on the side of the dropped peach.  The other peaches in the basket were in a similar state, making her grimace as she begrudgingly took them outside to her personal growing area.  

****

“You were right, Jareth.  I don’t know how you knew that, but thank you,” she said as she grabbed a bucket of water and a shovel.  

****

Jareth screeched lightly from a nearby branch while she planted the rotted peaches in an empty area, not wanting to waste them.  Come springtime, they would bloom after being activated by the cold winter. 

****

“At least I got a peach tree or two out of this,” she reasoned, trying to see something positive about Arthur.  Jareth chuffed and flew to her window in preparation. He hated all her ideas for clothing and hair except for her plainest gown, so eventually she sent him away.  He didn’t appear again until she was in the village, picking at her braids unimpeded. Irene had insisted that she try something different, just to be like all the other girls in the village for a change, but it was too cold for that style. Jareth at least commiserated with her. 

****

“This is the last bonfire they’ll have this year.  It’s getting too cold, and I know they stop once it starts snowing.  The sooner, the better,” said Sarah, petting Jareth until she was close.  “Wish me luck that I can survive another night of torture with  _ him.  _ I’ll see you later.”     

****

She pressed a quick kiss on the side of Jareth’s head, making him linger longer to live in the moment. With a silent flap of his wings, he was gone, blending into the night.  Just like the first bonfire, Sarah sat on the edge and let the girls discuss local gossip until the boys appeared. She added in where Irene’s knowledge allowed, and all the girls loved her new hairstyle.  

****

The best thing about the boys showing up was that they brought food with them, some hot cider and caramel apples.  The caramel was tangy and sweet, and the apples firm and juicy, just as she liked them. The food also prevented her from having to talk.  As it turned out, it was absolutely necessary for her to be occupied, lest she wring the neck of Arthur.

****

“I’ve caught almost every wild animal around here, except for a bear.  I think I’ve scared them off enough to prevent them from attacking us. I’ve been setting rope and net traps all over the forest.  A bear, or something else equally big, did get caught in one a couple months back, but somehow it escaped.”

****

_ Then  _ Sarah realized that Arthur was the reason why Ludo had been caught.  She seethed, crushing the rest of the apple in her hand before reaching for another one to fill her mouth.  

****

“I almost caught a third deer that day while hunting in the forest.  I would’ve had it, were it not for some stupid, white owl screeching and scaring away my deer.  I shot that thing down just to spite it. I never found the owl, though.”

****

Sarah thought that she couldn’t get angrier than the injustice done to Ludo, the gentlest of creatures.  

****

She was wrong.  

****

“How  _ dare  _ you shoot down an innocent owl! How do you know it wasn’t searching for food?” shouted Sarah, standing up.

****

All turned to face her, Arthur not prepared for the fiery eyes and temper she unleashed. She threw the rest of her apple into the fire and stalked toward the hunter until she towered above him, he seated on a low, wooden bench.  

****

“You have some nerve picking on a small animal like that! How would you like it if someone much bigger than you just shot at you for fun?” she continued, shoving at him.  “A true hunter takes only what is needed, trying to preserve the balance of life. You are  _ not  _ a hunter.   _ You _ are a lazy coward.”

****

She stormed away, all awestruck until one of the guys said, “Now I know what you see in her.  She’s fierce.”

****

“She’s a wild animal, and I intend to hunt her down and tame her,” said Arthur proudly when Sarah was out of earshot.  “She’ll be my greatest capture yet. No one’s ever said no to me, except her.”

****

Sarah had never run so fast. Between numerous ideas involving placing poison ivy in Arthur’s home and a need to remove herself from the taint of Arthur, she almost could’ve beaten Jareth.

****

“Jareth? Now I know why you hate him so much,” she said, her voice growing softer.  “I hate him, even more than I hate fevers and winter. Or, maybe just as much.”

****

A moment later, Jareth flew from the darkness until he was in the doorway in front of her.  

****

“Oh, Jareth, I’m so sorry,” she said, reaching for him.  He landed on her shoulder, and she headed to her bedroom, one hand on him for comfort.

****

“Sarah, you’re back early-”

****

“I hate him! I never want to speak to Arthur again as long as I live!” screamed Sarah before rushing to her room.

****

“I think he’s made an impression on her,” said Robert, nodding encouragingly. “That’s a good sign.”

****

“Within a few weeks, we should see a reversal,” said Irene, growing more hopeful.  “There’s such a fine line between love and hate.”

****

Sarah rolled her eyes at their vain hopes.  She knew the truth; there was no way Arthur could redeem himself in her eyes.  

****

“I’m sorry, Jareth. I knew he was bad, but not  _ that _ bad,” said Sarah softly as Jareth hopped into her lap where she was bent toward him.  “I didn’t know he was the one to injure you. I’m going to get him back for you. No one’s hurting  _ my  _ owl and getting away with it.”

****

On this occasion, Jareth showed his affection in a new way; he pressed against her midsection, both wings extending around her.  She doubted she would ever get this close to a hug from him again, so she did her best to respond in kind, seeking his comfort and forgiveness.  After he remained there a few heartbeats, he made his way to his favorite spot on her, her right shoulder. 

****

“What would you like me to do to him, Jareth? Make him break out in a rash so no girl ever looks at him again?”

****

Jareth screeched in delight, and Sarah decided to journey to the forest on the morrow.  When all her chores were done the next day, she bundled herself tightly in several layers of clothing before putting on her cloak.  Then, the pair ventured out with her favorite wicker basket. She wasn’t sure how much poison ivy would be left, but she was determined.  After visiting three spots that usually had poison ivy, Sarah finally found some. It still wasn’t as much as she wanted, so she turned to Jareth.

****

“Where can we find more poison ivy?”

****

He screeched before flying forward.  In that moment, Sarah was thankful that Jareth hailed from the Goblin Kingdom: it allowed them to communicate freely, just like she could with the goblins. Her three friends could all talk; no doubt all the animals from there could talk or at least understand her, allowing her to have the special relationship she had with Jareth. Sarah’s feet crunched down on numerous brown leaves and kicked several pinecones before Jareth finally led her to another patch of poison ivy that hadn’t died yet.  

****

“Thank you, Jareth.  Our revenge shall be complete now.  I’m going to leave him a present he won’t forget.  Let’s go home before we freeze.”

****

Over the course of three days, Jareth continued collecting items Sarah needed to finish her revenge gift.  After soaking a new shirt in a bath of poison ivy and some of her father's spirits, Sarah wrapped the rest of the unused leaves in with a fresh loaf of bread.  Her book gave specific instructions of how to deal with poison ivy when used in special tinctures, and so she washed everything else touched by the plant thoroughly after disposing of anything that wasn't needed that had touched the leaves and bath water. The tainted loaf was left in the basket that Arthur had given her, and Sarah left it at the front door, ready to wait.  

****

“Sarah, have you heard the news?” asked a shocked Irene, returning from the village.  

****

“No, I’ve been here all day with Toby.  What news is it?” she asked, restraining herself as she stirred over the hearth.

****

“Elder Richard and Arthur were almost poisoned!  Apparently, someone left a loaf of bread from the baker for the family, and Arthur found it.  He had just taken his first bite when he found poison ivy inside the basket as well!”

****

“That’s awful!” cried Sarah, trying hard not to laugh as she glanced at Irene.

****

“It is.  What’s worse is that Arthur now has a terrible rash from it, and Elder Richard received one in the process of removing the dreaded plant from his home.  Who would do such a thing?”

****

“I can’t imagine.  Perhaps one of the boys is jealous of his looks or wants Elder Richard dead?” asked Sarah, turning to face the pot of stew to avoid breaking the charade.

****

“I hope not! What is this village coming to?” sighed Irene with upturned hands before finding her husband.  

****

Sarah waited until Irene was outside to cackle.  Step one of her plan had worked; now she just had to wait to implement step two. When she went out to the barn later, she regaled her dastardly plan to the trio and how well it had worked so far.  Jareth screeched in satisfaction and puffed out his chest as she mentioned that both father and son had caught a rash. Three days later, Sarah heard from Irene that no one had gone to visit Arthur’s family since they had found the poison ivy, so she “volunteered” to pay them a visit.  Both Robert and Irene thanked her profusely and sent her over with food and uninfected blankets. 

****

When she knocked on the door, Arthur stuck his head out the open door quickly, a nasty rash on his forehead that was worse from scratching it too much.  

****

“Sarah? What brings you here?”

****

“No one’s seen you in a few days.  I wanted to make sure you were doing well.  I brought some presents from my family,” she said in dulcet, almost whiny tones.

****

“Thank you.  What’s in there?” he asked, sticking his head out further.

****

“I’ll only tell if you show me how much you’ve healed,” said Sarah sweetly, wanting to see her triumph.  “I promise there are lots of goodies.”

****

“Fine.  Just don’t tell anyone,” he said, stepping into the doorway.  Every bit of skin Sarah could see had a red rash covering it. Even as he stood there, he tried to subtly itch at various spots on his body, and Sarah was delighted. 

****

She wanted to screech with joy, but she settled for pulling back the cover of the basket and showing him her special shirt.  “That’s not too bad. You’ll be better in no time. I saw this a day ago and thought you might like it. My family also has some blankets and food for you here.  I hope you’ll use all of them.”

****

“With pleasure,” he said, taking the shirt and burying his face in it.  

****

Sarah had to think of an injured Ludo to prevent herself from grinning smugly.

****

“Thank you, Sarah.  You’re the best part of this dreadful day,” said Arthur before closing the door.  

****

Sarah scurried back to the barn to celebrate; at moments like that, she was glad that she was not allergic to poison ivy.  She whooped with triumph two weeks later when she was told that Arthur was still somehow infected with the rash, despite removing all infected cloth in the house.  Later that day, Sarah was leaving the barn with her friends and Jareth when she noticed that it was snowing.

****

“It’s the first snow of the year, and I’m actually happy to have it for once.  This is the strangest start to winter,” mused Sarah, sticking out her tongue to capture the big, fluffy flakes.

****

“Why is milady happy?” asked Sir Didymus, all of them having heard of her immense hate for winter.

****

“Because my nemesis is stuck inside and won’t come out in this weather.  No one will, nor will they want to talk to me. I’ll finally be released from my village duties so I can focus on all of your and my healing.  It’s going to be so quiet,” said Sarah, twirling in a circle with her arms thrown wide. “I can hardly wait.”

****

She was right.  Everyone in the village hunkered down and started burning their large supply of wood during the next three months.  Irene made all necessary visits for food and supplies since she knew who had surpluses of items, and Robert made the occasional trip to talk to the elders.  Sarah was allowed to stay home and take care of Toby, which she did happily. She knitted and made warm clothes for herself and Toby, occasionally making something for the other two.  

****

“Sarah, what is that red and white striped clothing Toby is wearing?” asked Robert one day.  

****

“I had an idea that it would be better if Toby had each individual limb covered with cloth, besides the normal layers since he gets so cold.  All the leftover cloth I had was this red and white fabric. I also made him a little red cap,” she said, putting on the cap. “What do you think? I think he looks adorable.”

****

“He does,” agreed Robert, giving both of his children a fond look.  He stepped closer to Sarah after she put down her half-brother. “You’ve been so attentive to all of his needs lately, and you’ve proven how much you’ve grown by volunteering at village events and giving attention to Arthur.  You’ve earned my trust. Go ahead and practice your healing arts here in the home as much as you like. It’ll be warmer than the barn.”

****

“Thank you, Dad!” cried Sarah, looping her arms around his neck.  “You won’t regret it.”

****

Sarah still went into the barn to spend time with her friends and take care of Jareth, but she couldn’t help but wonder how it was that Jareth always managed to get back inside after spending the night with her, despite all the doors and windows being locked. She couldn’t help but wonder if his king or her friends were involved somehow.  The more experimental healing and repeating of instructions she still did inside the barn, but everything else she performed inside the warm house. 

****

At first, no one disturbed or watched her as she practiced.  As the weeks went by, both Robert and Irene grew curious, each taking turns to observe.  Robert always got a glassy look in his eye when he watched, so he never stayed long. Sarah understood; she was becoming more like her mother.  Irene was different. She seemed utterly fascinated when she finally allowed herself to watch. Over time, she sat closer and closer, and eventually Sarah even let Irene read the book.  She took the time to explain the various abilities of each plant used in her spells, which gained her far more traction with Irene than she would ever know or guess. Over the course of the two months that Irene watched and learned, Irene also got to witness Sarah gain new pages to read, completing the book.

****

“At last! It’s full,” said Sarah joyfully, getting up when she flipped all the way to the end.

****

“Congratulations, Sarah,” said Irene, hugging her tightly.  “This is incredible. I knew you were powerful after seeing what you did for Toby, but this has opened my eyes.  You’ve healed two horses since then, despite just learning those two spells. Just imagine all you can do after learning all of these new spells.  Even the fae will come to you for help.”

****

“Do you really think so?” asked Sarah, momentarily distracted from her book by the mention of the fae. “I thought they were immortal.”

****

“My understanding from all that I’ve read is that they simply live for a very long time.  Some use their magic to live longer or stay stronger than average. The books I’ve read say that the fae fight amongst themselves regularly and need healers for wounds.”

****

“I’d love to learn more about their history, or just about them in general,” sighed Sarah before turning back to her book.

****

“You would?” asked Irene, making Sarah pause.  “Why? Do you want to appear more strange?”

****

“I don’t care if I appear strange or not.  I know I do already. I’d rather learn more about what I’m actually interested in,” replied Sarah.  

****

“If that’s the case, then we’ll sit down and discuss fae history tomorrow night after dinner.  I can tell you what I know of fae after that,” said Irene, relieved to have someone to discuss it with. 

****

Those discussion cemented the blooming friendship between Sarah and her step-mother, and all were happy to see it.  It only added to the general goodwill that reigned in the home at that time, and it allowed Sarah even more freedom when she finally decided to ask to go out into the forests on adventures with Toby.  For a week, the family walked out together, going over the paths that Sarah wanted to take. Toby was bundled in as many layers as Sarah could stuff him in before placing him in a wrap that sat on the front of her.  

****

When her father was satisfied that Toby was ready, he and Sarah were allowed to roam free in the forest.  Jareth always accompanied her, and on the days that her trio of friends visited, they also joined her in blazing new trails deeper in the forest.  

****

“Why don’t ye let the little guy out to play and move around?” asked Hoggle, pointing at a happy Toby.

****

“Because he’s capable of walking easily on his own.  I don’t want him to wander off and get injured if I get distracted,” said Sarah, patting her half-brother’s head.

****

“Sarah!”

****

“That’s right, Toby.  I’m Sarah, and this is Hoggle-”

****

“Hogger!”

****

“Hoggle,” sighed the dwarf, exasperated.  Even the baby couldn’t pronounce his name right.

****

“And this is Ludo and Sir Didymus,” finished Sarah, pointing to each of her friends.  Toby already knew the names of the goblins that played with him each day now that Sarah came to sit with him and asked for their names.  Sarah was trying again to teach her friends’ names to Toby. 

****

“Toby fwiend,” said Ludo, grinning and making Toby reach for his horns.  

****

“Oh look, Toby! It’s a squirrel,” cooed Sarah, pointing to a random squirrel scampering up a tree trunk.

****

“Squir!” cried Toby, reaching for the squirrel.

****

“I wish this one would talk.  I’d love Toby to see a talking animal so he’s more prepared than I was,” said Sarah, looking off in the distance.  

****

“No ye don’t.  If the animal’s talkin’ to ye, that means it’s a fae for sure,” said Hoggle, dismissing her hopes without thinking.

****

“Do all fae talk as animals?” asked Sarah curiously as Jareth flew off of her shoulder, landing on a nearby branch.

****

“No.  They can, but some choose not to,” said Hoggle, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden.

****

“Why?” asked Sarah, her focus on him.  

****

Hoggle hesitated to answer when all of a sudden, his eyes widened.  “Didymus, where are ye going?”

****

“I think I hear a stream nearby.  I thought they were all frozen,” said Sir Didymus, waving for them to follow.  “Let us explore.”

****

“Let’s go, Toby.”.

****

Both Hoggle and the owl sighed in relief as Sarah ran off, distracted.  The distraction did not last forever, though. When Sarah arrived home, she decided to ask Irene about the truth of Hoggle’s statement, worrying Jareth by making sure he stayed outside for the night.  

****

“What do you know of familiars and their relation to the fae?” asked Sarah after dinner.

****

“It is said that familiars come from spirits or the fae,” replied Irene, sitting back in her chair as Sarah settled close by with two blankets around the hearth.

****

“So by Jareth agreeing to be my familiar and bringing me things, he proves he is a spirit or fae within animal form,” said an awed Sarah at learning the truth.

****

She hadn’t wanted it to be true.  The fact that Jareth came from the Goblin Kingdom was odd.  She could have assumed he was just an ordinary owl her whole life were it not for his eyes and odd ways of interacting with her that told her he understood.  

****

“If he led you to a fairy circle, then there is a very high likelihood that he is a fae taking an animal form,” said Irene, giving Sarah a compassionate look.  “Does that surprise you?”

****

“Yes, a little.  He seemed so ordinary besides a few things,” replied Sarah, growing introspective for a moment before brightening up and asking, “Do all familiars talk? Do they understand what is asked of them? Is there a reason a familiar won’t talk?”

****

“Easy, Sarah.  One question at a time,” said Irene, liking Sarah’s eagerness.  “Yes, all familiars I’ve heard of talk, but only to the person they help.”

****

“Jareth has never spoken to me,” pouted Sarah.

****

“That’s most peculiar.  He understands you since he keeps helping you.  All the books I’ve read say that he should. Have you tried asking him point blank?” asked Irene, scratching her head.

****

“No.  I’m rather worried and curious why he won’t talk to me.  I’ll ask him tomorrow,” replied Sarah, slightly appeased by the idea as she looked toward the barn.

****

“Unless he has lost his voice, there is no reason for him not to talk.  How else can he negotiate with you?” 

****

Sarah paused before asking in an alarmed voice, “What do you mean by negotiate? Why should we negotiate?”

****

“Why does he stay? What does he gain from this arrangement, Sarah? Surely you don’t think he does it from the goodness of his heart, do you?” asked Irene patiently.  “You’ll be disappointed when he up and leaves one day with that attitude.”

****

“I, I didn’t know about any of that,” said Sarah, now worried about losing Jareth.  “I thought familiars did nice things, like help witches.”

****

“Shows what you know,” said Irene wryly.  “No, my dear, I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that.  You should go negotiate with him tomorrow. Make him talk.   It’s for the best. I don’t want you to become heartbroken.”

****

“I will.  Thank you, Irene,” said Sarah, trying to keep a brave face as she got up to go to bed.  She stopped when she got to the hallway. “What about my saving him? Is that healing debt enough to keep him forever?”

****

“Most likely not,” said Irene, getting up and hugging Sarah.  “I’m sorry you have to find out this way, but that animal is not what you think it is.  Fae are cunning, magical folk. Be careful. There’s a reason why your father warned you against him.  He is more peculiar than most with those eyes.”

****

“That’s one of my favorite things about him!” wailed Sarah, now worried as she accepted the comfort of Irene.  As she remembered his eyes, she remembered someone else who had the same eyes. “Irene, I’m beginning to wonder if Jareth is related to the Goblin King somehow.  They have the same eyes, and I think I heard the king talking in the barn recently.”

****

Sarah still didn’t understand the word bogging, but now she wondered about the aforementioned escape routes.  Had he been getting in through the holes in the barn to visit Jareth? But why do that if he took a human shape? He could just unlock and open the door.  Sarah’s head continued to spin. 

****

“Related how?” asked Irene, pulling back to give Sarah a hard look.  “Sarah, if you think they are, you should talk to him if Jareth refuses. You need to know how long to expect to keep Jareth.  Will you promise me to do that?”

****

“I will,” said Sarah solemnly.  In a softer tone, she added, “I feel a little betrayed by Jareth now.  Why won’t he talk to me? Doesn’t he trust me after all I’ve done for him?”

****

“It’s hard to say.  The fae are fickle, cruel beings sometimes.  Get some rest, Sarah. You’re going to need it,” said Irene, gripping Sarah’s shoulder tightly.

****

When she was in bed, Sarah whispered, “Jareth, don’t leave me.” With that, she fell into a fitful sleep.   

****

As much as she hated not knowing, she had already come too far with Jareth.  In that moment of learning the truth, she knew she had become attached to Jareth.  She had gotten used to having him beside her. It was easy to talk to him, and he anticipated all her needs.  No one else understood her like he did, and she knew exactly what he liked, not to mention understood his moods.  She thought she had been doing a good job of not becoming attached to animals, as she had with everything else on her farm.  She was wrong; she had developed something more for Jareth. Even though it was crazy to think it was love, she didn’t understand why she felt so horrible about the whole situation otherwise.  There was no reason to, and yet she did. 

****

Between the sense of betrayal she felt and her fear of losing Jareth, she hardly slept that night.  Had she known that Jareth was just as worried about her from being denied entrance inside the home, she might have slept a little easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Sorry about the ending spot; this chapter grew without me intending it to.


	8. Negotiating Gone Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah confronts Jareth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! All this brilliant stuff goes to Henson and kiyomi-chan16. Why yes, I did up the chapter count. I blame my love of JxS times. And yes, i shamelessly referenced Sabrina. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

The next morning, Sarah woke up exhausted.  Toby was being extra loud that morning, and no amount of food helped her mood.

 

“Sarah! Are you well?” asked her father.

 

“I didn’t sleep well.  My mind was too awake, imagining too many horrible things.  Did Irene tell you anything of what we discussed last night?”

 

“No, she didn’t,” said Robert ruefully, “though I certainly tried to get it out of her.  She insisted it was a special bond of trust between you.”

 

“It is,” agreed Sarah, smiling for the first time that morning. 

 

“Very well.  Take the day off from your chores and deal with whatever this is.  I expect to see you smiling more tomorrow,” said Robert, rubbing the top of her head good-naturedly.

 

“Dad, don’t do that!” cried Sarah, horrified that the hair she had finally managed to tame was now messed up once more.  Her father chuckled as she left the table to grab Toby. “I’m going to take Toby outside with me. I need some company for what I’m about to do.”

 

“Of course.  Keep an eye on him.”

 

“Always, Dad,” said Sarah, waving good-bye to her slightly worried father.  

 

As he left for the outdoor work, Sarah bundled up Toby.  “Sorry, Toby, it’s time to find out the full truth about Jareth.  I know I’m worrying too much, but you don’t understand how I feel about him.  He’s…. Different. I can’t really explain it.”

 

She didn’t bother with the carrying pouch for Toby that day, just carrying him in her arms so that her hands stayed busy.  She wasn’t sure if she wanted to choke or beg Jareth. Probably some combination of the two, depending on his answers.

 

She marched with her head held high as she opened the barn doors.  Jareth flew to her at once but drew away as soon as he sensed her peculiar mood.  He screeched his question of worry - at least that was how she interpreted it in her mind - before following her to a chair next to the open door.

 

“Jareth, I need to discuss something of great importance with you.  Will you talk so we can have this discussion?”

 

He screeched shrilly before moving his head in a half-circle, his way of saying no.  

 

“Can you understand all that I say?” she asked, her tone more brisk.

 

Another screech was followed by a slight bow of yes.  

 

“Why can’t you speak? Or is the better question why  _ won’t _ you speak to me?” asked Sarah, putting Toby down on the ground to approach Jareth.  

 

Jareth hopped backward slightly at her approach, her accusing tone and heavy steps threatening.  Her anger was a sight to behold, even if the reason wasn’t abundantly clear. He made a slight noise that Sarah glared at him for.

 

“ _ This  _ is why I need you to speak.  I need an honest answer, Jareth. Are you a part of the Goblin Kingdom?”

 

He answered in the affirmative.

 

“Are you capable of speaking?”

 

Another bow occurred, making her stop short.

 

“Are you a fae, taking the form of an owl?”

 

He answered yes without hesitation.  She breathed in relief, remembering what the king had said about fae.  At least he wouldn’t lie to her. 

 

“I almost wish you could answer more than yes or no.  This is so frustrating,” she said, whirling around to distance herself from Jareth.  “I need to know your intentions, how long you plan to stay here. I’ve never had a familiar before; I didn’t know there was all this etiquette,” she said, slightly frustrated with herself.  “And why is that you won’t talk to me? Do you trust me so little?”

 

The screech in her ear made her freeze.  She hadn’t realized he had flown to her side.

 

“What is your answer?” she demanded.  “Tell me. I have to know that I can trust you.”

 

He screeched again, no clear answer given.  Instead, he landed on the chair where Toby was supposed to be playing.  That was when she made a horrible realization: Toby wasn’t in the barn.

 

“Toby! Oh, what have I done?”

 

For a moment, she despaired, bringing her gloved hands in front of her face.  This day kept getting worse and worse. She groaned loudly before deciding to give up on Jareth for the time being.  Toby was more important, and even Jareth knew that. Pulling her hands away from her glistening eyes, Sarah dashed outside, grabbing two extra blankets on her warpath to the outdoors.  Jareth followed in her wake of flying snow being kicked up, he quiet and curious how she would act. He watched her call out Toby’s name frantically, checking all around the barn and near the house with no success.  

 

When she seemed about ready to give up and go inside for more help, he screeched, using his wings to point out a faint trail of small footprints in the snow that were rapidly being covered by new snowfall.  She gave him the briefest of grateful smiles before following the tracks down a hill and into a field. Down there, the footprints quickly disappeared, but Sarah was buoyed up by the hope that she was on the right path at least.

 

“I can’t do anything right,” she complained.  “I can’t make my family see that I have no interest in the men and villagers here, and I can’t even take care of a toddler.  How am I supposed to heal others if I can’t help him, or take care of myself? Not even my familiar trusts me because he knows I’m easily distracted and so selfish-ow! Jareth!”

 

She put her hands against her back, where Jareth had head-butted her out of nowhere.

 

“It’s true, though! Look at me,” she insisted, waving up and down at herself.  “How would I do this without you? What have I given you, besides a healed wing? You’d be well within your right to leave since we never specified how long you were staying as my familiar.”

 

She turned around and began her quest for Toby once more in earnest.  When she heard a squeal in the distance, she called out Toby’s name again as she ran in his direction, finally hearing what she needed.  As she jogged through the snow in her thick boots, she found Toby near one of the stiles for the fences, trying to climb up the steps.

 

“Toby, you had me worried sick! What if you had gotten hurt? Let’s go back inside before you catch a cold,” she said, wrapping Toby in the blankets she had brought.  

 

“Sarah, a moment of your time first,” said a familiar voice behind her.

 

Her first instinct was to call out Jareth’s name.  She wasn’t sure why when her owl couldn’t talk. He would protect her if needed, but there was really no reason to do so.  The Goblin King had already made it clear that he meant her no harm, and perhaps he would have the answers she sought.

 

Straightening up, she took a deep breath before turning to face him, eyes determined.  She didn’t expect the breathtaking view she received. In the dancing flames of light, he was regal and mysterious with his mask and dark clothes.  Now his dark grey pants were exchanged for tight, white ones, and he had the fluffiest coat of white feathers she had ever seen, as though owls had donated all their feathers to create such a masterpiece.  His face seemed sad, as though hurt by someone, and she couldn’t understand why. 

 

“Of course.  Please, escort me to the barn,” she said, indicating for him to take her open arm, which he did.

 

His body heat felt heavenly against her, and she loved the sensation of the feathers against her, as though Jareth had quadrupled in size and enveloped her in his wings.  She liked the idea of it very much, or really just the idea of being close to Jareth for an extended time like that. She put her fears of the unknown future behind her as she tried to make the most of the moment she had then.  She soon shifted Toby so that he was between the two warm bodies. The Goblin King slid an arm around her back, keeping her even warmer.

 

“Sarah, why do you doubt Jareth?” he asked, his voice firm and searching.  “Has he ever given you reason to not trust him?”

 

“No, not at all.  Or at least, not until now,” she clarified, hugging Toby closer to her chest.  “I didn’t realize he was a fae.”

 

“If you had known he was a fae, would you have wanted him as your familiar?” he asked, his eyes straight ahead.

 

She sensed that this was an important question to him, even if it made no sense to her.

 

“I suppose not,” she answered honestly.  “How would I know I could trust him?”

 

“Then you understand his quandary,” said the man beside her.  “After all the care and kindness you gave to Jareth, don’t you think he wants to repay you?”

 

“Yes, I believe so, but-”

 

“But if you trust innocent animals with just a touch of magic, then why wouldn’t he want to stay silent, to be allowed to stay beside you to serve you as one such animal?” he continued, even though he stopped moving.

 

Sarah stopped short at his words.  It was unexpected, but in a good way.  He reached for Toby, and she found herself handing Toby over, hoping he was warmer than her.

 

"Do you want him inside where it's warm?" he asked quickly. "If so, then wish it. I have the magic to make it happen right now."

 

She blinked, not ready for such words. However, the thought of getting Toby home sooner made her willing to try.

 

"I wish that Toby was safely inside his cradle at home, covered in blankets and warm, right now."

 

She watched the man's hand create a crystal before touching Toby with it. A moment later, Toby was gone, putting Sarah at ease.

 

“Let's get back to Jareth. Do you want him to …. leave now?” he asked, the words dragged out of him.

 

“No!” she cried too quickly, reaching for the king and taking hold of his coat.  Her worried eyes met his startled ones. “Not that, please. I want to keep him. I’d keep him forever if I could.  Would you allow it?”

 

“Then why did you question him so earlier?” he demanded, his gloved hands going to her chin, yanking her face up to face his, now so dangerously close.  “Why were you so mad at him?”

 

Her face crumpled as she admitted the fear that had kept her awake all night. “Because I thought he was going to leave me.”  His face fell at her choked words. “I thought he didn’t trust me because he wouldn't talk. Without that trust and no agreement of how long he would stay-”

 

“Did you not offer to give food and protection always? That’s a length of time,” he pointed out.

 

Sarah opened and closed her mouth quickly before giving his words some thought. Treating the conversation like the many negotiations she had tried to hold with her father regarding practice of her powers, she nodded.

 

"I suppose you're right, in a way."

 

"But?" he asked, sensing her next word, eyes narrowed.

 

"Just because I offer it always at any time doesn't mean he has to accept it. He could accept it for the time being, until he was bored or was so tired of dealing with me-"

 

" _ Why _ would he grow tired of dealing with the woman who saved and healed him?" he asked, growing frustrated. 

 

Sarah's face brightened slightly, glad to know that Jareth did appreciate all that she had done before replying, "Because I'm dealing so much with the boy that injured Jareth to begin with. It could be seen as betrayal. He did leave for a few days."

 

She inwardly claimed victory when the King of the Goblins loosened his grip on her, his eyes dangerously dark and trained on her. 

 

"You didn't know better. Does it mean nothing that he came back?"

 

A finger came up. "I assume you know what I said when he returned-"

 

"Yes, I do," he interrupted. "No need to repeat it."

 

"But if he could just talk to me, or I could know why he doesn't trust me-"

 

"You already know the answer to the second, even if the point is moot. It doesn't change the fact that he doesn't think you're ready to handle the full truth about him," he said, waving her off.

 

"Is it only because he's related to you, the King of the Goblins, somehow?" she asked curiously, drawing close to him. "I don't care who he is. Honest."

 

"He does care, though," he replied, a fond light entering his eyes. "Once you know, everything between the two of you will change. Are you  _ quite _ sure you want your relationship to change? Once you hear his voice, you're welcoming his other form and all that comes with it," he said with a strange tone to his voice. 

It sounded almost threatening with how low it was, but Sarah had the feeling that it was more her imagination. The thought of everything between them changing scared her.

 

"Is he related to you?" asked Sarah doggedly, determined to get some bit of information about Jareth. If he was related, then she could understand more why Jareth waited and had similar eyes.

 

"Yes," he agreed, his eyes fixed on hers. "He's very important to me."

 

"Not as importantly as how much I value him," argued Sarah. "There isn't much I wouldn't do for him. If I had to save him and drain myself to do it, I would."

 

"So you like him, do you?" he murmured, soft leather sliding along her chin gently.

 

His left hand came up to press against her ear while that elbow rested on her shoulder. The almost-familiar feel and weight against her quieted her for a moment, muscle memory remembering her owl. She couldn't help but wonder if he was doing it on purpose, just to mess with her.

 

"Yes, I do. Very much," she said, words flowing out of her as she got lost in his eyes, as tender as they were in that moment. "I'm not supposed to develop feelings for pets, but I couldn't help it with him."

 

His eyes became lighter as he leaned in until their foreheads were almost touching.

 

"Is that so, Sarah? Then you're in luck. Jareth has some very strong feelings for you. You've no idea how attached he is to you. He hates leaving your side. There's so much he wants to show you….when you're ready."

 

"Ready?" she repeated, not sure what he meant. 

 

"Yes. When you're ready for something more with him. Are your feelings only those for a pet, or something more? Jareth is not someone to be trifled with. However, if all you can give him is this, he'll remain by your side forever, not long at all really."

 

"Are you speaking for him, then?" Sarah asked, almost afraid to believe him. 

 

The thought of keeping Jareth forever excited her more than she dared say. Changing everything was another matter, and she would deal with those thoughts and emotions later. For now, it was enough to know that Jareth was a fae and that he would stay.

 

"Yes. Is that acceptable to you?" he asked, eyes watching her warily.

 

"It is. Thank you," she replied, pressing her gloved hands against his. "I want him to stay. When I'm ready for more, I'll tell him."

 

"I hope you will be one day. He wants you...more than anything," he said, his right hand sliding to her other ear. "There's still one more thing that I need to give you from Jareth before I can let you go."

 

"What's that?" she asked, watching the way his eyes lowered and landed on her lips. She found herself licking her lips in anticipation, and she was pleased when he met her eyes, this time dilated with something dark that she wanted to explore.

 

"If I told you, you wouldn't allow it," he said, smirking. "As I like to say, it's all in the family."

 

Her lips parted in confusion, only to watch in awe as the man that occupied her thoughts from time to time did something that she had begun to dream about: kiss her. He was already so close, but it didn't stop him from pressing against her lips urgently, lips and tongue tasting her eagerly. 

 

It was the first time a man had ever kissed her, and she was certain that all men would pale in comparison going forward. Her basis for comparison had no equal.

 

Silky lips and warm breath pulled each kiss out of her, making her want to respond back as she wrapped her arms around his midsection. When she finally did kiss back, he moaned before his body drew itself against hers, as though trying to consume her.  His hands kept her warm and tilted her face for the best possible angle as he nipped at her lips, and she reveled in the feeling of safety and being wanted in a way that she had never thought possible before.

 

When he finally pulled back, both were breathing heavily but still touching. With eyes locked on hers, he said, "When you're ready for more with Jareth, use your right words, just as you wished with Toby. He'll be ready."

 

She opened her mouth to speak, but when his lips touched hers again, all words disappeared as her hands slid up his neck and into his hair. 

 

"Sarah," he breathed before kissing her again. "Be mine."

 

She froze. There was a part of her that wanted to respond to those words, to understand even better what it was to feel wanted like he managed. Another part of her realized that this was the wrong person; she wanted her owl to somehow say and do those things, however impossible they were. Perhaps her feelings for Jareth were more than she wanted to believe. If he did feel similarly to her or or feel as much as this man did, then she would even consider seeking more with Jareth. She didn't know if she was satisfied with only companionship or not, but she definitely had more food for thought as she yanked herself away, glaring at him.

 

"Was it really so horrible to kiss me?" he asked when she wouldn't talk back.

 

She slapped him across the face before replying, "No, it wasn't. That was the problem. All in the family-"

 

"What can I say? I know who I want," he said, a hand snaking toward her that only stopped when she slapped it away.

 

"Thank you for discussing all of this with me. Please don't tell Jareth how….much I enjoyed all this just now please," she begged before leaving his side and heading for her home.

 

"That's not who you should worry about right now, Precious. I'll see you again," he said in farewell.

 

She stopped and turned her head for just a moment, needing to see his face. Sure enough, he looked utterly serious, and she wondered just what he had planned if he thought that she was in danger.  As she walked toward Toby and her home, Jareth appeared beside her and landed on her shoulder as she neared home. She tilted her head down to acknowledge him before saying his name breathlessly from the brisk walk - there couldn't have been anything else that would cause it naturally. When she had confirmed that Toby was warm and safe inside his bed, she ventured back to the barn with Jareth in order to speak to him properly. When they were alone, Jareth perched himself in his area as Sarah gathered her wits and bent down to have their faces at the same level.

 

"Jareth, I'm sorry if I was too harsh earlier. I hardly slept last night, tossing and turning in fear that you were going to leave me. I understand everything between us better now; I'm so glad you're staying."

 

He was quick to lean forward and press his head against her forehead. She sighed in relief. She had him back….for good if she desired. It was all she had wanted, and yet a small part of her felt dissatisfied at the type of contact. There could be so much more, if the kiss was any indication. 

 

There was no way her heart could be confused, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> After this, things get a lot more dramatic. Warnings on the story will be changing as well in a couple weeks. Just want to warn you now!


	9. Twisting Her Heartstrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah becomes more confused and tries to fend off Arthur with no success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! All credit goes to Henson and kiyomi-chan16. I'm just here for more tension, the blur those lines between Jareth and the Goblin King just a little more. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

There was no way her heart could be confused, right?

 

That was the question that ran through her thoughts in the coming weeks. That, along with what the mystery man's name was. She had forgotten to ask once more, much to her chagrin.

 

The man was enigmatic and beautiful, passionate and unlike anyone she had ever met. She desired to know much more about him, why he was interested in her despite meeting her twice, but she felt guilty. 

 

She had always wanted to know what other interests or types of food Jareth liked; before she had dismissed asking because he wouldn't understand or want anything different. Now, she knew otherwise, and she made it a point to ask Jareth about such things as often as she saw him. If she asked a little more after vividly dreaming about being kissed, then no one was the wiser. Jareth was the one who greeted her every morning and understood her needs. If she wanted to explore, he always had new places to show her. There were moments when she feared following him blindly, especially if her trio of friends were with her and Hoggle complained. However, she followed without complaint.

 

Over time, she became aware of the fact that Jareth was slowly leading her deeper into the forest with each adventure they took. The snow made it easier to find her way back and occasionally see where he had led her a previous time, but with each visit, she grew more and more comfortable with more areas of the forest. She was sure that even the addition of leaves and greenery wouldn't confuse her. 

 

When they walked together, she made it a game to ask him about his various likes and dislikes. As long as they were yes or no questions, he answered eagerly, and she was quick to discover several important tidbits about him: first, that he loved all food but especially rich ones, second, that he had a penchant for glitter and decoration reminiscent of the wild, if the jewelry and clothing gifts he brought her at odd moments were any indication, and that he loved to make an entrance. He screeched loud and proud whenever they entered new areas, as though claiming the land for them, and he made it a habit to fly up into the sky to blend in, only to swoop down and surprise her by coming behind her and close by. 

 

Her friends visited weekly, and they brought new games from their homeland for her to learn.  The more games she played with them, the more she asked about the culture and tried the foods they brought in addition. Sir Didymus even taught her history. 

 

When she wasn't with Jareth and her friends, she continued her bonding time with Toby and Irene. She made more outfits and blankets for Toby, and they made the most of the daily visits from the goblins that loved being thrown. Irene gradually became excited for their nightly talks about healing or the fae, and Robert took to staying nearby once or twice a week to glean tidbits from Sarah. As he was fond of saying, Sarah wouldn't be with them forever; he and Irene needed to be ready to survive and use plants properly without her. 

 

Winter turned into spring, and Sarah was grateful when the warmer temperatures came to stay. She spent every hour she could outside planting or wandering in the forest with Toby, who was now unstoppable as he waddled around the farm in exploration. 

 

All was going smoothly until one fine spring day. She had just finished weeding the area around her bulbs, she commenting to a nearby Jareth about her hopes for a fuller garden that year, when she heard her name being shouted. Both she and Jareth lost their merriment as Arthur came whistling out of tune toward them. As Sarah turned to face the interloper, Jareth flew off.

 

"Arthur. This is a surprise," said Sarah, not expecting him at all since she hadn't seen him once during the winter.

 

"Hello, Sarah. What are you doing in all that dirt and muck? It's a waste of time," he replied, face scrunched in distaste. 

 

"You could come back later after I've washed off if you don't like it that much," she said coldly before walking toward him.

 

He had the audacity to step away from her, as though afraid of being infected by her dirt. She wanted to roll her eyes but resisted, deciding the best way to get rid of him was to just get it over with.

 

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, after you hear my generous offer, you'll be so thankful for getting you out of this dirty drudgery in a moment," he said before clearing his throat. 

 

Sarah's face turned bright pink as his daft words penetrated her consciousness. He was clearly delusional if he thought she didn't like working outside by now.

 

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?" she asked, scoffing. 

 

His anger flared for just a moment before he smiled sweetly at her, as though she were a simpleton. 

 

"Everything! Everything that you have wanted, I have done."

 

"I never asked for anything!" she replied hotly.

 

"Yes, you did. It was silent, but I understood. You want to be like everyone else. I have been generous up 'till now. However, I can be cruel, just like everyone else. When everyone called you crazy, I gave you attention and made you acceptable. I got you invitations to village events when you couldn't get them on your own. I gave you fruit and compliments. How have I not been generous?" he replied in a sickly sweet voice.

 

That was when he stepped forward and tried to give her a chain with a locket. She stared at him like he was crazy, so he just reached over and took hold of her hair. 

 

"Hey! What are you-"

 

"Thank you, Sarah. Now I can court you properly," he said, yanking a few locks of hair from her. "Take the locket. I had it specially made for you. That way everyone knows that you're mine."

 

He gave her a dazzling smile, and that was when she couldn't handle anymore of him.

 

"No. I refuse you, your trinkets, your compliments, and every part of you. I hate you," she said spitting on him. 

 

"Sarah, there are so many other women who would love to be in your shoes right now," he said, undaunted. It was almost like he had been expecting it.

 

"Good. Ask one of them. I'm not interested in anything from you," she said before turning her back on him. "Goodbye. Don't come back."

 

"Sarah, you're making a mistake," he said, starting to follow her.

 

"No. You did by persisting," she said whirling quickly to surprise him. "I asked you to leave. I suggest you do so."

 

"You don't know who I am," he said, a smug gleam in his eyes. "I suggest you reconsider."

 

"Never."

 

His nice guy facade finally broke when he realized that she was being serious, not acting coy and difficult. 

 

"No one else wants to marry you, Sarah. You're going to die alone and unwanted," he said. "They all think you're ugly."

 

"I'm so glad that you've actually told me I'm pretty...oh wait, you haven't," she said, no longer able to hold in her anger.. "Get out! I'd rather be alone than be touched by you!"

 

"I can arrange that!" he yelled as she stormed off. 

 

It was at that moment that he heard a screech up above, and he looked up, shocked that an owl was out at such an hour. Just as he upturned his face, a large dropping fell onto his nose and into his open mouth.

 

"Ugh! No!" Arthur screamed in horror as he tried to spit it all out. He ran for his home's well, knowing it had good water. As he fled, he swore, "I'll be back, Sarah Williams. I'll bring my father next time."

 

Inside her home, Sarah slammed the door shut.

 

"Sarah, what-"

 

"I don't care that he's Elder Richard's son. I  _ refuse _ to marry or be courted by Arthur. This is  _ not _ up for discussion," she declared before blowing past her father.

 

"Sarah, wait-"

 

"Robert, don't. Give her a few hours to cool down. She'll be more reasonable then," said Irene, trying to give Sarah space. "Or so I hope."

 

"You don't know her like I do," said Robert, recognizing the stubborn streak. "She's not going to budge or be reasonable about this. We are going to have a problem on our hands if Arthur pushes the issue."

 

"Do you think he will?" asked Irene curiously, sitting and beckoning her husband to sit.

 

"Oh yes. Elder Richard has already been hinting about happy events to occur during the summer," said Robert sadly. "Based on how Arthur left, I fear he's going to be back. He's almost as stubborn as Sarah."

 

"I'll talk to her in a few days if Elder Richard does come," said Irene. "She'll have to understand then. We understand each other better now. In the meantime, though, I hope you'll respect her wishes and stand up for her."

 

Robert nodded his head and distracted himself by playing with Toby. Sarah didn't show her head the rest of the day or night, not even for food. It worried both of them.

 

Sarah was too upset to be hungry. For a time, she paced in her room, trying to figure out ways to dissuade Arthur more, or at least do something else evil to him. When she finally stopped to breathe, she noticed Jareth sitting worriedly at her window.

 

"Oh, Jareth, I'm so sorry!" she cried, opening the window. "I hate him. I hate what he said and insinuated."

 

Jareth flew onto her shoulder, pressing himself against her. Immediately, she felt a little better knowing that she wasn't totally unlovable or unwanted. When his beak pressed into her ear, she jumped slightly from the odd sensation. 

 

"Jareth, what are you - oh, that tickles! Hey, stop that!"

 

He chirped softly in her ear, pecking at various parts of her ear until he found the area just behind and under her ear. It was her weak spot, and he mercilessly took advantage as she squealed and begged him to stop. Only when she was rolling on the ground, laughing as he pecked at her chin and neck, did he finally stop.

 

As she laid on her back, he hopped onto the ground until he was parallel with her face. She tilted her head slightly to grin wearily at him.

 

"You win, Jareth. You're so lucky you're not ticklish. Thank you."

 

He nudged her with his head once more before making a content sound within. She laid there with him a little longer until she grew cold, and then she hopped into bed. Buried under blankets, she brushed out his feathers in her lap and told him of her myriad plans for her garden that year. When she was finally tired, she laid back, closing her eyes.

 

"Thank you, Jareth. You don't know how much I needed that," she whispered. "It's in moments like this when I do wish you were in your fae form; it'd be nice to have a real embrace and kiss. I just don't know if I'm ready."

 

She settled in and sighed, her mind conjuring images of another fae with Jareth's eyes. In her dream, he smiled warmly and laid beside her, ready to comfort her.

 

"Never fear, Sarah. I'm here. I'm always here," he said.

 

His voice sounded so real; for a moment, her tired mind got lazy and combined the two.

 

"Jareth," she said, her voice beckoning him forward as a hand patted her bed where she imagined him. "Be mine."

 

She felt a bare hand enclose her wandering one, and another one push back the hair covering the side of her face. Warm breath sent shivers down her spine, and it felt as though he were there.

 

"Yes. Let me hold you, Sarah," he urged. "Just for a little while."

 

"Please," she pleaded, her hand drawing in.

 

Her dream became more realistic as she felt more warmth in the bed beside her that squished her against the wall. Soon, an arm was draped around her, and she was pulled away from the wall into a wall of lean, warm muscle. 

 

She fell asleep quickly after that. When she awoke, she was surprised to find her bed wider than she remembered it. There were more blankets, too, but she assumed they belonged to her family, even if they seemed far too soft and warm. It was something she imagined Jareth owning if anything, but she doubted he could carry three whole blankets like that easily. As soon as she was up, she was ravenous, and Jareth was given a thorough petting of thanks before she sent him away so she could eat. At breakfast, both her father and stepmother were cautious around her.

 

"Sarah, did you sleep well?"

 

"I did. I don't want to discuss Arthur."

 

"We need to, though. Why don't you like him?" asked Irene.

 

Once upon a time, Sarah would've assumed that Irene was just being nosy and didn't really care about her opinion, only that she wanted to sound understanding before telling her what to do. Now, she knew better. She saw how worried Irene was and knew that Irene genuinely wanted to know. 

 

"He's despicable. He's the one that shot down Jareth out of spite. He hunts more than he should-"

 

"Sarah, you could influence that," tried Robert before Irene could stop him.

 

"No. He won't change for me. He expects me to bow to his every wish, give up gardening and getting dirty, and accept his backhanded compliments when he's never given me a real one. He doesn't know or like the real me," she said, voice rising steadily. 

 

"Is that all?" Irene asked worriedly. 

 

"No. He doesn't care about me, not really. He just wants me to be his little wife, obeying his every word and cooing over his kills like all the other girls. I'd rather be alone than be with him. Please don't make me marry him. I'll do something," she said, not sure what. 

 

"We can only hope that your answer yesterday was enough. We can't make promises, though," said Robert, trying to take his daughter's hand. "I'm trying to protect you when I'm gone."

 

"No, you're not. You're ensuring I'm ignored and berated for the rest of my life if I marry him," she said, getting up with her empty plate. "You don't understand. I'm doing my chores. I want to be left alone."

 

For two days, her family gave her the peace she sought. She started talking more at meals until the third day, when all of them were outside, planting together. That was when Arthur returned….with his father.

 

"I'm leaving-"

 

"No, you're staying," said Robert, taking her wrist with a look asking her to obey. "Let me talk to them."

 

With that, he went forward to greet the newcomers. Arthur looked pleased, while Elder Richard looked constipated. 

 

"Gentlemen, good day. What brings you here on this fine day to my farm?"

 

"Your daughter, Sarah. My son wishes to court her, and she refused him," said the leader of the village.

 

"My daughter is independent and spirited; I'm afraid I can't change her mind. You understand how it is with children," said Robert, trying to separate father from son.

 

It didn't work.

 

Richard replied, "I do. That's why I must insist that this courting and union goes as we hoped. My wife has already been planning a summer wedding for these two. It would bring two families together, especially one on the outskirts like you. It would cement your place in the community; don't you want to be an elder?" he asked, incensing Sarah at the insinuation. 

 

"Not at the cost of my daughter's happiness," said Robert, determined to stand up for Sarah as he knew she deserved. It helped that Irene had been preparing him for this moment. 

 

"Then consider whose happiness it will affect in addition: your son and wife's," said Richard with a grin belied by the dark look in his eyes. "It'd be a shame if you couldn't get all the supplies you need to support your family if you're not welcome-"

 

"We'd rather starve and leave the village!" snarled Sarah before Irene could push her behind her protectively.

 

" _ That _ can be arranged. However, I hope it won't come to that. You could get lost in the woods; you could be accidentally injured while leaving. I'd hate for anything to happen to you or your family," said Richard to Robert, even as he glanced at Sarah. "So many wild animals out there if you left."

 

In that moment, Sarah was grateful that her father was standing strong and supporting her. However, they were going too far. She hated what she had to do, but she didn't see an alternative unless she played hy their rules...for a few weeks.

 

"You're right. I don't want anything to happen to my family. We'll stay, and I'll agree to courting. However, I want three months of courting," declared Sarah, stepping forward.

 

"One month," said Richard, grinning. 

 

"Three," she insisted, standing beside her father. "I have no dowry prepared."

 

"You don't need it. I'm rich enough - oof!"

 

"Three it is," said Richard smoothly as he elbowed his son to stay silent. "We want you to be ready."

 

She gave her best fake smile. "Thank you. Excuse me if I leave now; I have work to do."

 

"Take my locket and wear it," said Arthur, thrusting his hand toward her. "I want everyone to know."

 

"I'll wear it when I marry you," she countered, taking it.

 

He was about to counter back when his father interrupted. "Of course. I hope you have a pleasant day. See, Robert, I knew you and your daughter could be sensible. We'll discuss the terms on a later day. Good day."

 

As the two walked away, both heard an owl's screech, and Arthur looked up with a gaping mouth once more, as did his father. Both of them were hunters and not used to seeing owls at such an hour. As a result, both received a parting dropping from Jareth, and Arthur was yelled at when his father realized that this was the second time this had happened to him.

 

Sarah and her family had to hold back their laughter until they had left the grounds. When out of earshot, all eyes turned to Sarah.

 

"Sarah, why did you-"

 

"Not now, Dad. I'll explain inside," she said as they all headed in. 

 

"Sarah, that was very brave-"

 

"Not really, Irene. I'm not going through with it."

 

"What?!" exclaimed her father and Irene.

 

They had been about to sit, but they decided to stand after hearing that.

 

"I only wanted more time so we could plan an escape from this village. Clearly, they would take revenge on us if we just left now, so we have to lure them into a false sense of security, making them think we're going along with it. Then, two months in, we can disappear in the dead of night and find somewhere else that will accept us. I don't want your happiness and safety to be threatened like that, and neither should you," said Sarah passionately. 

 

"I've never left this village; however, the alternative isn't one I like," said Irene. "That was ridiculous and uncalled for."

 

"I've never seen Richard talk or act like that before. He seemed so reasonable. Why is he so insistent on this?" asked Robert, genuinely confused. 

 

"I wish I knew. However, I can only assume my negative response made Arthur more determined. I don't understand men," said Sarah. 

 

"We need a plan to pack and leave properly," said Irene, ideas already starting to form. "We're going to do this right and keep Sarah safe from that scum in the process. I'm sorry I doubted you and tried to push you toward him, Sarah."

 

"Apology accepted," said Sarah, relieved that they were on her side at last. "Thank you, both of you, for trying to stand up for me outside. That was more than I expected or hoped for."

 

"Of course, Sarah," said Robert as he and Irene hugged Sarah tightly. "We're family."

 

So began two months of a careful masquerade. Sarah made weekly visits to the village with Irene, and they bought attire befitting Sarah and her new, future station. It was mostly used for everyone but Sarah, but no one outside their family needed to know. Irene and Sarah worked feverishly to create enough clothing, and Robert used the dowry excuse to trade in larger, unneeded goods for coin. Richard even encouraged him and gave him tips about things to part with to be better prepared. 

 

Perhaps the only thing that didn't go as it should was Sarah spending time with Arthur. She actively avoided him, hiding at home and later in the forest when he would push his way inside, looking for her. He loved checking the growing dowry, but he grew tired of being told that Sarah was in the forest, finding food for dinner or some other excuse that Irene always made for her. In that respect, Irene was her biggest supporter, misdirecting all of Arthur's family away from Sarah and answering for her whenever she could. 

 

When Sarah escaped to the forest, her haven, she called out to her friends and Jareth every time. They distracted and comforted her, reminding her that they would follow her wherever she went. One evening, however, Arthur came. She spent all of fifteen minutes with him before she feigned a faint. The reason: he wanted to kiss her.

 

"I'm terribly sorry, Arthur. She hasn't eaten much today, and I'm sure she is just overcome by your condescension in wanting to kiss her," said Irene as Robert led Sarah to her room. "Please excuse her."

 

"Of course. However, I  _ am  _ going to get that kiss. I want to be her first," he said, patting his chest. "She'll be enchanted after that," he said, getting up.

 

"I'm sure she will be. Thank you for your assiduous visits and generosity," she said before closing the door on him. A few minutes later, Robert entered alone. "How long until we leave?" 

 

"Another week. We have everything and just need to pack it up. You're doing well, just as Sarah is," said Robert encouraging his wife as best he could. 

 

"Thank goodness. I fear for Sarah."

 

In her bedroom, Sarah sat on her bed in shock. Arthur had taken hold of her arm and yanked her forward, trying to kiss her. She barely freed herself before she fell onto the ground, eager to escape. She didn't want to be touched by him, especially a kiss. He was getting more desperate, though. She saw it in the gleam of his darting eyes, his nervous foot tapping, and his tendency to overwhelm the conversation with marriage and what he had planned for her. She was feeling trapped by it, even if she was counting the days until they were gone. He made her nervous.

 

She got lost in her mind until she noticed Jareth standing patiently by the window. She opened it and let him in, and he came to her side, nuzzling her for comfort. 

 

"Jareth, all I want is someone to save me, to take me away from this awful place."

 

Jareth screeched lightly, as though volunteering. 

 

"You would, wouldn't you?" she said, turning to him. "Does that mean you'll travel with me and my family when we leave the village?"

 

He agreed loudly. 

 

"I don't know what kind of protection I can offer while we travel, but I'll do whatever I can," she said seriously, petting him.

 

He picked up her hair with his beak before settling underneath her mane, treating it like a coat. She smiled, liking his idea for staying safe and close to her. 

 

"Thank you, Jareth. I was afraid you would want to leave since I was leaving."

 

He flew away from her at once, screeching in indignation before landing on her pillow. He ruffled his feathers before turning away from her.

 

"I'm sorry, Jareth," she said, going to him. "It's just that this is so different from when we made the agreement. I wouldn't blame you. I want you to be happy."

 

Just as suddenly as he left, he came back to her, hopping into her lap and settling down as though to sleep. That was all the confirmation she needed.

 

"I'm glad we had that conversation. Let's rest."

 

As she drifted off, she imagined a blond fae that had Jareth's eyes. She wanted him to be Jareth so badly, if only to stop the guilt she felt in imagining Jareth as him. She had been fascinated by the voice since the beginning, and interacting with him had only made her become more interested in him. The problem was that the more time she spent with Jareth, the more she knew that no one would do except her owl. What other form he took was less certain, but if it meant he could comfort her, truly talk to her, then she would consider it. She loved their moments, but she was craving something more, something. It had started with Samhain with that dance and kiss on the hand, and then that winter kiss. There was that small part of her that wanted Jareth to kiss her, not Arthur, and for him to do it even better than the king had. 

 

"Jareth…."

 

"Rest, Precious," came the familiar voice she loved hearing and imagining. "I'm here."

 

"Stay."

 

She felt the bed heave and drop under the additional weight, but soon there was an arm holding her close, a human nose nuzzling her ear and leaving light kisses there. It gave her the sense of peace and comfort she needed. 

 

It would be the last blissful sleep she would have for a time.

 

Meanwhile, back in the village, Arthur paced his floor while his father sat and watched. Both of them were drunk after the failure of the visit to get a kiss.

 

"I don't know what to do about her, Father. She's so cagey. How do I steal a kiss from her?"

 

"She's a wild animal; surprise her," suggested Richard. "Overpower her; you can kiss her when she's in your grasp. She likes to visit the forest, right?"

 

"She does! That's perfect. Thank you, Father," said the son before sitting and taking another pint. "I'll pay her a visit in the forest very soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Just as a heads up, I'll be adding new tags to the story next chapter. There's a trigger warning coming for all those unfamiliar with the concept for this story. I want to start preparing you now.


	10. In Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur visits Sarah in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I own nothing. Henson and kiyomi-chan16 get all credit for this.
> 
> Speaking of which: THERE IS A TRIGGER WARNING. Attempted assault ahead. Please read at your discretion. I love you all and want you to know, so there’s no surprises. At this point, I think no one is shocked that Arthur would try such a thing. I’ve tried to prepare you for it with his worsening behavior.

"Kill her!"

 

"Burn her!"

 

Panicking, Sarah looked from side to side but saw no one, only dark, menacing shadows that grew larger and larger as they slithered forward. The black mob of nothingness roared its cry of fear and surrounded her. 

 

She ran. They followed. 

 

She flew. They persisted.

 

They invaded the branches around her, sucking up all life and light until only an eerie, deathly grayness seemed to permeate the woods around her, forcing her to move until her back was up against a tree. She thought she was safe.

 

She wasn't. 

 

Suddenly, ropes appeared around her, caging her in. Hands held her in place at odd angles. Flames rose up around her, and she cried for help. She saw Jareth far away on another branch, and then he flew away. 

 

"No! Jareth! Don't leave me!"

 

She fought until she broke loose of her bonds, flying after Jareth. It wasn't until she was above everything that she saw Toby walking right into a fiery pyre, people encouraging him inside.

 

"Toby, no! Somebody save him!"

 

She tried rushing in, but she was too late. Toby crawled onto the wood just before the flames surrounded him, making her unable to reach in and grab him.

 

"No one can save him now, except you. Accept your fate."

 

"Accept your fate! Accept your fate!"

 

The mob grew louder, more demanding, until finally Sarah went back to her tree, ready to die. 

 

"Take me instead!"

 

Just like that, the fires around Toby vanished, and Jareth flew him to safety. She watched with tears in her eyes as they disappeared and fire consumed her vision. 

 

"Sarah! Wake up!"

 

"Huh? What happened?" cried Sarah, sitting up in her bed.

 

"You've had another nightmare," said Robert, hugging his daughter tightly. "Where's Jareth?"

 

"He's busy, helping me prepare for the move. He'll be back soon," she said, relieved that she wasn't dead. 

 

It put things into perspective, though. There was no telling what Arthur and his family would do when they found out she was gone. They could be chased, just like in her dream. She couldn't depend on Jareth, either. She had to be ready to defend her family, no matter what.

 

The thought of her being separated from her family hurt her, but the nightmare of one of them being injured because of her broke her heart. If she could prevent it, she would.

 

"I hope so. Try to go back to sleep, Sarah. I'll see you at breakfast."

 

A little later, Jareth did appear, and Sarah snuggled close to him until she had to be up for food. 

 

"Where are we moving?" asked Sarah at breakfast that day, three days after Arthur had visited. "You received correspondence yesterday evening."

 

"Yes. It's from your mother's family. I contacted them, and they have a home where we can stay until we can make our own there, in a village called Fairhope. Quiet and welcoming for anyone like us," said Robert, looking hopeful for once.  

 

"Oh! I'd like to meet more like me," said Sarah wistfully. 

 

"And I'd like to meet more who share my interest, now that Sarah's abilities have renewed my curiosity," said Irene. "We leave tomorrow night. All is packed and ready."

 

"I can't wait to leave this awful village," said Sarah. "Is there anything else I should do before I go into the forest? I want to send Jareth on a mission for me to prepare for tomorrow night."

 

"No, go ahead, sweetheart," said Robert, allowing his daughter to leave the breakfast table. "All is in hand."

 

"Besides, that boy could show up. Better you're gone early."

 

"Thank you," said Sarah, kissing all three before she headed outside. 

 

Not thirty minutes after she left, Arthur knocked on the Williams' door, and Irene was all too pleased to give her stock answer. 

 

"Arthur! It's so good to see you. Want to come inside to see what I've been making Sarah?"

 

"No, thank you. I'm here for Sarah. Is she here?"

 

"I'm afraid not. She's out in the forest, gathering some herbs for dinner. You're welcome to stay and wait," she offered, opening her door wider for him.

 

Arthur had made the mistake twice of waiting. He ended waiting for four hours before he gave up and left. Now, he knew better, and he grinned, a plan already in place.

 

"I appreciate your generous offer; however I must decline. I'll visit later. Good day."

 

Irene was shocked to see him look so calm about the whole thing.  Usually, he threw a fit and yelled at her, demanding to see Sarah. Turning to her husband, she said,  "I'm worried. He's much too quiet. Should we warn Sarah?"

 

"No. That would lead him to her. Let's hope she's deep in the forest," said Robert, pulling his wife into the kitchen. "Help me prepare this jerky. We can never have enough jerky."

 

"I'm so glad this move is short. I hate jerky," muttered Irene, going to help her husband.

 

As the two finished all food preparation, Arthur made his way across the fields toward Sarah. He had seen her in the forest at various times before he had courted her, so he had some idea where she was likely to be. Confident in his plan, he walked slowly and surely, staying as quiet as possible, the better to surprise her. He saw himself as the hunter, and Sarah as the unsuspecting prey that needed to be caught. 

 

A little ways in the forest, Sarah stood with Jareth, many goblins around them. They had been in the barn with Jareth when she had appeared, and they followed her into the forest eagerly, asking her about her new village where they were all moving. It had given Sarah some small amount of joy to know that the goblins were following her, just like Jareth was.

 

"Jareth, I have a very important mission for you. It has two parts to it. I need you to fly to the village of Fairhope, where my mother's family is. There's a home being saved for us. I want you to find the safest path to that home in Fairhope since we are traveling at night. I trust you to lead us there in case my father doesn't remember. I certainly don't," she said, having never visited that village. "Will you do it?"

 

Jareth screeched his agreement and landed on her shoulder, waiting for the second part of the mission. "Once you find the home, please make sure it's safe, that we're not walking into something dangerous. Will you do it?"

 

Jareth agreed to that as well, and she sighed in relief. 

 

"And we stay with you!" cried a goblin close by. "King asked us to protect you if owl leaves you."

 

Sarah's throat tightened at the thoughtfulness of the king who had stolen kisses from her. As she failed to hide the blush, she said, "You'll have to thank your King for me. He is too kind, very thoughtful. I would love having you here and protecting my family."

 

"Especially you," said another goblin. "King want you safe."

 

"I, I'm not sure why I deserve such special attention-"

 

"Because King likes you, of course! And he never likes anyone," said a third goblin, making Sarah grin.

 

If he  _ was _ hard to please, then she considered herself fortunate to gain his favor. However, that wouldn't help her then. As much as she liked the King, it was Jareth, her owl with the most personality of anyone she had ever met, that had earned her trust. 

 

Bringing a hand to pet Jareth, she leaned against him.  Murmuring softly, she said, "Your king is a little too forward, just so you know. I like him."

 

Jareth made a low noise within that changed quickly at Sarah's next words.

 

"However, he doesn't compare to you, Jareth."

 

Jareth screeched proudly before flying in a loop and landing on her other shoulder, nuzzling into her. As he nestled himself closer, the full impact of Jareth leaving hit her, and she knew she was going to miss him while he was gone. She had a sense of foreboding left over from her nightmare that she wouldn't see Jareth for a while, especially since she needed him to help her family. The thought of him getting hurt, of him not being beside her any longer, made her heart ache and pound wildly. 

 

What if she never saw him again?

 

That thought was untenable. She found herself picking up a puzzled Jareth and placing him on a branch where they could be at the same height. She needed to see him, needed him to see her, for what she was going to say. It was absolutely necessary to tell him this before he left. It might be the only chance she got.

 

"Jareth, I-"

 

She tried to say the words, but she choked on them. All this time with him, the hours spent alone and talking - or as much as one could with someone who only spoke through noises and motions - with him, and the thought of losing him had finally shown Sarah exactly what she felt for Jareth. All of it had led to this, this beautiful bond they had. Neither needed the other since they were both independent equals, but they both chose one another willingly. It was companionship she sought, yes, but there was more. She was finally ready for more…. As soon as Jareth came back.

 

She forced herself to say it, before her courage disappeared. Speaking rapidly, she said, "Jareth, I love you. I, I, I know it's crazy, and this is the worst time to say it, but I want you to know that. I don't want you to leave me now, right before all this happens, but there's no one else I trust. I don't want anything happening to you without you knowing this, either. Promise me you will see my family to safety, no matter what happens to me. Please."

 

Jareth's eyes widened until they filled his face to comic proportions at first. The more she said, though, the more serious he grew. He ruffled his feathers at her promise, and she knew he didn't like it. He wanted to stay with her.

 

"Jareth, please. My family is so important to me. It took you and almost losing Toby to see it, but I want them to be safe. I can take care of myself if something were to happen. Promise me you'll get them to Fairhope safely if we get separated."

 

Jareth made something akin to a grumbling noise before nodding his agreement. 

 

"Thank you," said Sarah gratefully. "Hopefully it is not needed. However, if it is...when you're done with them, please come back for me. I'll be ready for more then, whatever that may be for us."

 

Jareth screeched joyfully, longer than he ever had before, and then he slammed himself into her chest. She embraced him, relieved that she would have him no matter what.

 

"I'm going to miss you while you're gone, Jareth. We'll see each other again. I believe that. Don't let me down."

 

He made a throaty noise of indignation before flying up to her face, his beak leaving a peck on both of her cheeks. She grinned at him until he flew up to a branch and came back with a necklace. The long, black ribbon held a golden pendant on it, and Jareth presented it to her such that the two small horns on the pendant were pointed up.  

 

"Thank you, Jareth! I'll wear it proudly until you return," she said, guessing its purpose. 

 

Taking the ribbon, she tied it around her neck and pulled back her hair to let Jareth admire it.

 

"What do you think, Jareth? I feel very regal wearing it. I've never had anything so fine."

 

Jareth made a pleased sound as all goblins told her she looked very queenly. Several even called her their queen, making her blush. When that was done, she stilled and mentally prepared herself for Jareth's departure. Plucking several locks of hair, she handed them to Jareth, who snatched them away. 

 

"Goodbye, Jareth. Best of luck, and I'll see you when you're back, whether tomorrow or after."

 

As Jareth flew away with a farewell screech, the goblins shouted their goodbyes before focusing on Sarah. "What now?"

 

She shrugged. "For now, nothing. I want to gather some plants. I want to try something new."

 

She still had a handful of spells she hadn't tried. One of them was a specialty at the back of the book, used to create memory loss. Sarah had decided to try it next, not sure how to use it.

 

The woods were majestic in the springtime, every tree pregnant with green leaves and flowers. Sarah loved wandering under the ancient, soaring maples in the springtime when it was windy. That was her favorite time to sit and watch as hundreds of seeds from the maples spun and flew onto the ground, carpeting the dark earth with greenery and new life. It was as though it were raining maple trees, new life finding its way in despite the cold of before. 

 

Sarah grabbed several maple seeds midair for her next spell. She already had the wormwood at home from Jareth, and now she needed some moss and other special leaves to finish off the spell. She had just begun gathering the moss, the last of the items needed, when she heard a stick crackle nearby.

 

"Who's there?" asked Sarah. She waited a few minutes but heard nothing else. The goblins hissed and rushed  in the direction of the noise, and she thought nothing further of it. 

 

She had just stood up with all her needed items when someone laid a meaty hand on her free arm.

 

"Hey!"

 

Wham! Sarah's head banged into the tree from a sudden, unknown force, disorienting her. A blink later, her hands were restrained above her head, Arthur smugly checking her out. Her basket and all its contents were spilled on the ground, and the goblins were surrounding them in a semi-circle, growling at Arthur. 

 

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to wriggle free.

 

"Don't bother, Sarah. I'm much stronger than you'll ever be. You'll get used to this once we're married," he said with a smarmy look.

 

Several goblins picked up sticks while others found pebbles. Sarah panicked. She didn't want to drag the goblins into it if she could help it; she was strong. She was sure there was a way out if she got him talking. 

 

"I will  _ never  _ get used to this, and certainly not with you," she said, voice dripping with venom. "Get your hands off of right now, or else."

 

"Or else what?" he said, grinning wider as she tried to escape. Just to tease her, he let go so that one hand held both of her wrists, his free one going for her chin. "Looks like you're still stuck. You're weak. You're a woman. You will always be second best, little more than nothing except what I make you: my wife."

 

"You're wrong!" she snarled, using all her strength to lean forward and bite his arm.

 

As he screamed in pain, the goblins cheered, and Sarah tried to escape. She got one hand out before he yanked her neck and pushed her toward the tree once more, his face red and breathing heavy. 

 

"You're going to pay for that, Sarah. I only intended to kiss you today, but I think I'm going to take just a little bit more from you, to show you who you belong to now," he said, gazing at the top hem of her dress. 

 

Sarah saw the direction of his thoughts and thrashed harder. She moved her arms, but he held her in place until he had both of her arms held with one of his again. Regaining his position of before, he swiped back his hair and grasped her neck.

 

Sarah's belief in her own strength diminished as terror made her freeze. She glanced at the goblins, willing them to wait one more moment. Then, his hand slid lower.  It rested heavily at the top of her dress, his index finger slipping inside to grip the dress. 

 

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. I'm going to kiss you, and then I'm going to see everything you've got hidden under that dress. I bet you're pristine, ripe and waiting for me."

 

The thought of letting him kiss her, let alone touch her anywhere else, burned away all remaining frozen terror, her fight reflex demanding freedom. Adrenaline rushed. Her ears pounded. Her body coiled in on itself, preparing to unleash. 

 

As he leaned in, Sarah went for her last resort, glancing at the goblins, who now all had weapons of some sort.

 

Screaming until he was forced to back up slightly, she yelled, "Stop! Help!"

 

"No one's - Yow!" he cried as Sarah kneed his groin. As he fell back from the impact, his hand left her body, tearing the top edge of her dress. 

 

"Get him!" she yelled, scratching his face, leaving his skin under her nails. 

 

As he tumbled back, groaning in pain and angrier than ever, he pointed a finger, only for a pebble to bash the side of his head. 

 

"What the-"

 

"Attack!"

 

Suddenly, sticks and rocks rained upon him, goblins on tree branches dropping rocks while those below slashed at his exposed legs. Others left rocks in his immediate path, causing Arthur to slip and fall. Still more projectiles came for his head and body, he swerving to avoid several larger rocks aimed for his groin. 

 

"What kind of sorcery is this?" he cried, putting arms out to shield himself. "Make it stop!"

 

"Not until you leave these woods and agree never to pursue marriage with me again," she demanded, voice strangely calm. "And you will not harm or threaten any of my family as a result."

 

"Never!"

 

"You heard him. Continue," she said the goblins, making them all cackle. 

 

"Who are you talking to, witch?" yelled Arthur.

 

"The goblins of the forest. You've angered them. Get out."

 

"Not until I have you," he said, causing another torrent of even larger stones to come flying at his head. Longer, pointed sticks came flying toward him.

 

"You're crazy! You're going to die, you witch!" he screamed before scrambling up and sprinting away.

 

"Follow him all the way to the edge of the forest," ordered Sarah, and most of the goblins did as they were commanded. 

 

For the next twenty minutes, she heard whimpers and high-pitched screams as Arthur ran away. 

 

"He should have agreed to my terms," said Sarah.

 

"You make good queen!" said one goblin who stayed. 

 

"Hardly. I couldn't save myself," said Sarah, upset with herself. "Thank you for all you did."

 

"Anything for you!"

 

"I'm going home. Please watch over all of us. I don't trust him," said Sarah, ready to find shelter. 

 

She had barely left the forest when the adrenaline rush of before disappeared. With sluggish arms and heavy legs, Sarah felt more exhausted than she ever had before, and she had no desire to be around people in that moment after having someone put his hands on her and threaten her like that. 

 

She wandered aimlessly for a time before plopping down on a western-facing hill of knee-high grass. That seemed suitable for resting. 

 

There she lay, eyes closed and body scrunched in on itself as she embraced the one thing that wouldn't hurt her: the earth. It had always welcomed her and had new treasures for her.  She wanted to hide in a hole and not come out. She felt cold and tainted by Arthur, and she wanted to be free of him. Racing thoughts offered little of the respite and peace she sought.

 

It was as she lay there, hidden in the grass, that her mind asked the question: what would Arthur do if he saw her just then?

 

She was ashamed to admit that he would rejoice over her, glad that he had scared her enough to be afraid of everyone for the moment. That alone made her sit up with resolve...but only for a moment. She still didn't want to see anyone. She was still afraid of what awaited her when she went back. She grabbed her basket, and she seriously considered using that spell to remove all memory of the encounter. She had never felt so powerless. She hated it.

 

If he would like to see her weak and powerless, then she would choose actions against it. She had defied her father for much lesser offenses; why wouldn’t she defy Arthur now? She lay back in the tall grass, closing her eyes and allowing herself to soak up the sun, to feel the world around her.

 

The smell of the dirt and grass hit her first, making her feel one with all around her. The sun welcomed her like a lost daughter, and it banished the cold feeling within. The soft breeze amidst the billowing waves of soft grass was peaceful, a welcome retreat from the tumultuous chaos and conflict within her mind. The only sound was the wind as it whispered its secrets to the grass, and Sarah tried her hardest to listen. She wanted to know. She wanted to know where she went from there. 

 

She had been changed by the encounter. She thought she had known fear in her nightmares, but that … him forcing himself on her, taking away her peace….that was something she never wanted to happen again. Arthur and his family were evil. Everything and everyone else was not; she had to keep reminding herself of htat. 

 

When she opened her eyes, she had two warring desires: to burn her clothing and blot out all memory of the last few hours. 

 

But she did neither. 

 

At that moment, she heard a wail in the wind. She knew that voice. Toby. 

 

Fear made her immobile temporarily, but love was stronger. Love gave her the strength to get up, to leave her uncertainty behind and face the future because there were others who depended on her, others who loved her and had no idea what was coming.  Heck, she didn’t even know what was going to happen, but based on what Arthur was calling her, there was a big likelihood that she was about to be called a witch more often. She had to warn them. She couldn't let them down. Her family needed to know.

 

She ran.  She pushed herself harder than she had ever before.  As she ran with her basket, she considered what to do with her materials.  The pain and fear she would come to terms with. She would force herself if she had to.  She didn’t want to live in fear her whole life because of a stupid boy. 

 

What if the village tried her as a witch? Her family would protest, of course.  Her father had some friends now; hopefully it was enough. If it wasn’t, then she fell back on the idea of separation.  Her family would want to stay and help her, abandoning their earlier plan when she didn’t want them to. If she distracted the villagers from bothering her family long enough, they could leave the next night as planned.  She didn’t like her odds of convincing them, but that was when she remembered her spell. She could use what she had on them, and they would forget the old plan, following her revised plan: follow Jareth to safety. Then, by the time he got back, she would find a way to escape the village and call to Jareth once she got free.  

 

The thought of Jareth made her pause.  What would he think of her? Her hand hurriedly dug inside her dress and found the necklace still intact, relieving her. She still had some bit of Jareth with her.  She was beginning to think it was enchanted by fae magic, and she found she liked the idea very much. Then, doubts assailed her, immediately telling her that she wouldn’t be good enough for Jareth now that she had had to call on the goblins for help and Arthur held her like that.  

 

She stomped those doubts into the ground, along with anything that suggested that Jareth wouldn’t want her.  Once she told him what happened, he would understand. He’d probably go with her and try to find a way to get revenge on Arthur if she wanted.  That thought had much merit in her mind. 

 

The more she thought about Jareth, the faster she ran, one hand attached to the pendant.  She had to survive. She wanted to spend more time at peace in a new village, with Jareth for company.  She wanted to get to know the real him, the fae version. She wanted to hear his voice, one day be held by and kissed by him.  He wouldn’t force himself on her; he would protect her, not to mention kill for her if the goblins were any indication. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for anyone to touch her, but that would come with time.  

 

“Sarah! What happened t-”

 

“Don’t... touch... me!” said Sarah in between breaths as soon as she walked in the door.  

 

She knew she looked wild, with hair everywhere, grass and leaves caught in it.  Her dress was torn in multiple spots, and she had dirt on odd spots. She was a mess.  Her father tried to embrace her, but she shied away from him.

 

“Sarah?” he asked, voice cracking with concern.

 

“Arthur.  He did this,” she panted, still backing away from her father.  

 

“What did he do?” Robert asked, anger filling his face. 

 

“Sarah?”

 

“Irene!” 

 

She wasn’t ready for male touch, but she  _ needed  _ someone’s.  Someone who loved her, who would tell her that it would be alright. Jareth and his cuddles weren’t there, but Irene would understand.

 

“I’ve got you, Sarah.  What happened? What did Arthur do?”

 

“He, he-”

 

Sarah had resisted crying before, but now she did.  All of it came wailing out of her, and Irene held her through all of it, helping her sit down as she told her story through sobs.  Robert sat close by, concerned for his daughter. 

 

“This is unacceptable,” he said when Sarah was done.  “I’m breaking off the engagement and-”

 

“He might retaliate.  He called me a witch,” reminded Sarah.  

 

“That’s serious,” said Irene, patting down Sarah’s hair.  “They won’t let that go lightly.”

 

“Not when I tell them that he’s making it all up because a girl beat him up,” said Robert, preparing to leave.  

 

“I hope it’s enough,” said Irene.

 

Sarah doubted it.  Arthur had been furious.  

 

“Sarah, do you want to lie down?” asked Irene once Robert left.

 

“No.  I already did outside after it all happened.  I just want to do something normal. I think I’ll work on a new spell,” she said, bringing her basket forward.  

 

“Let me get Toby.  He will cheer you up while you read and measure,” said Irene, disappearing to fetch her son.

 

Sarah smiled slightly, relieved that her family believed her.  She got to work on the mixture at once, deciding that if her father couldn’t convince the villagers, then it was wiser to have her family leave that night.  Knowing Jareth, he wouldn’t take long and would find her family quickly. She didn’t trust the village, and the goblins would keep her family safe until Jareth came.  If she left, there would be a target on all of them, and it was better to save all of them first. One person had better chances of escape. 

 

With Toby babbling in her lap, she finished boiling the mixture and ladled it into cups for Robert and Irene.  She put them off to the side, and then she waited, playing with Toby.

 

She didn’t have to wait long.

 

Yelling from a crowd of people soon reached Sarah’s ears, and she rushed to the window with Irene to see Robert with hands tied at the front of the mob, Arthur and Richard leading them.

 

Irene saw stepdaughter's clenched fists. “Sarah-”

 

“No, Irene.  They go too far,” said Sarah, protective of her family as she marched outside, Irene hot on her heels.

 

“Sarah Williams! You are accused of being a witch.  How do you plea?” asked Richard.    
  


“I’m innocent!” she cried, rushing forward and showing her damaged dress.  “I was attacked!”

 

The goblin guard of before began amassing between Sarah and the mob, ready to attack.  Sarah glanced at them, begging them to do nothing.

 

“And yet, who has all the scratches and bruises?” asked another villager.  “You have only very minor ones!”

 

“I escaped.  He was trying to force himself on me.  He wouldn’t wait-”

 

“Silence!” interrupted Richard.  “You are found guilty.”

 

“How is there any way to prove it one way or the other?” asked Sarah, dumbfounded.

 

“There is none for you,” said Arthur, smirking.  “You’re going to take it and like it.”

 

Sarah took a step forward and pointed a finger at Arthur.  “You’re just angry that I wouldn’t kiss you. As it so happens, I’ve already kissed a man, even before we started courting.”

 

Some of the crowd whispered amongst themselves about who would it was while Arthur grew redder. 

 

“I’ll-”

 

He took one step onto Sarah’s land, and the goblins attacked.  Sticks and stones went flying, whacking him and his father, and Sarah groaned, even as her parents stared in awe.  Robert took advantage of the flying objects to escape, standing next to his daughter with his hands tied. 

 

“She’s a witch! You saw it with your own eyes!” cried Arthur accusingly.  “She should burn!”

 

“My daughter did nothing.  She never even moved!”

 

“She blames goblins even though we can't see them,” said Arthur.  “She should be locked up; she’s a menace to society who could damage all our homes with her flying sticks and rocks.”

 

The mob cheered its agreement, and Sarah knew she had to act fast.  Stepping in front of her father and untying him, she said, “I did not-”

 

“You caused this. Nothing happened until we walked onto your property.  That’s enough for us,” said one villager.

 

“Seize her!”

 

“Wait! Give her ten minutes to say goodbye to her family first,” said Irene, stepping forward.  “All accused witches are given that.”

 

The crowd grumbled about the truth as Richard said, “You have ten minutes.  We’re surrounding the house and watching. Don’t get any ideas.”

 

“I already have them,” snapped Sarah. “I’m not an idiot, unlike your son.”

 

Arthur spluttered, and Richard had to hold him back from going for Sarah again.  When he did break loose and touch Sarah's land again, more rocks and sticks struck him, one almost hitting his eye.

 

“We need someone to cross that line and retrieve the witch,” said Richard.  “Preferably a woman, someone not dangerous.” He looked at his wife. “Go. We can hold her-”

 

“No,” said another elder.  “Your family is too involved.  My family will lock her up her.  My wife will go up to the house and fetch the witch.”

 

The woman in question walked cautiously onto the farm and sighed in relief when she was not impaled by a stick.  She waited outside patiently, feeling bad for the poor girl but far too afraid to go against the village. Anyone who could cause that sort of thing was a danger to the community. She watched all the proceedings from a window to ensure Sarah didn't cast any special spells.

 

Meanwhile, in the Williams home, Sarah overcame her aversion to touching grown men to embrace her father.  After hugging all of her family members, she got the spell-enhanced drinks out for all of them to drink together.  

 

“You need to leave tonight, without me,” pleaded Sarah.  “Please. You’ll be safer this way.”

 

“No.  I refuse to leave you alone to suffer through all this,” said Robert, Irene soon echoing his words.

 

“Very well.  Let’s hope for a quick day of convincing them while they gather the materials to kill me,” said Sarah, thoughts of fire consuming her thoughts. “Will they really build a giant pile of wood and burn me alive?”

 

“Yes,” said Irene, looking sad.  “It’ll take them all day tomorrow to do it, so that’s plenty of time to find a way to escape.  We can do this.” 

 

“Yes, we can.  Let’s drink to that,” said Sarah, watching them drink the laced drinks. 

 

When Robert and Irene’s eyes became dilated, the sign that the spell had worked, Sarah jumped into action, opening a side window to let in several goblins before closing it quickly.

 

“The plan is to leave tonight without me, as we agreed earlier.  The goblins will guide you to Jareth, and he will lead you safely to Fairhope.  You will leave me here, alone, so that I can talk to the villagers, convince them of my innocence, and join you later,” she said to her family.  “All of the goblins will go with you, and they will come back with Jareth to meet up with me later. Understood?”

 

Both Robert and Irene blinked three times before going for Sarah. They both embraced her at the same time. 

 

“Sarah, I don’t like the idea of traveling without you, but if that’s the new plan, then we’ll go with it.  We’ll see you soon.”

 

“Thank you for understanding.  I’ll miss you,” said a choked up Sarah.  “Until we see each other again.”

 

That was when she turned to the goblins. Drawing herself up to her full height, she looked every bit the Goblin Queen that all of them already considered her.  “You will do as I say and leave with my family as soon as it is dusk. Take them to Fairhope, along the path Jareth found. Find Jareth long the way. He knows what to do if I’m separated from my family.  Contact him if you must once you’ve entered the forest.”

 

“I’m staying with you!” cried one small goblin.  “All else will go.”

 

“Alright,” she said, allowing that just in case they needed to find her later.  “We’ll plot my escape together.”

 

With that, Sarah hugged her family one last time before kissing Toby.  With a brave face, she said, “I'm off to convince them.”

 

“We believe in you, Sarah.” 

 

"Thank you. Safe travels to Fairhope."

 

As she left the house, she picked up the small goblin and plopped him on her shoulder. The woman outside led her to her home, to a small, locked shed with a straw cot that had housed witches before. As Sarah tried to fall asleep, she hoped that her family was already in the forest, far away from her. The problem was that she kept fearing unwelcome nighttime visitors. 

 

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. 
> 
> Second, as for the attempted assault, I don't claim any experience with this. I've read and discussed with others what to do, but it sounds like every case and its response to it is different. I've tried to keep Sarah as in character as possible given the circumstances. If you are a victim, I am so sorry you had to go through that. I hope you know that you always have love and support, that you aren't alone in this. You are strong. You are worthy. You have a voice.
> 
> Third, I'm not planning to update the rating of this story due to not much happening to Sarah. If you feel otherwise, please let me know.
> 
> Finally, thanks so much to all of you for your amazing response to this story!


	11. Visits and Attempted Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah tries to escape, and her family meets Jareth in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! It's all Henson and kiyomi-chan16. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Darkness filled her vision, wandering hands grasping for purchase anywhere they could upon Sarah's body.

****

She fled, looking for any ounce of light. Wherever there was darkness, the hands seemed to find her, asking for more - something she refused to give them.

****

Finally, a dull light appeared in the distance. The hands tried to hold her back from the ever-increasing light until she moved out of the shadow of an ancient oak. There she saw a bonfire with a tall stake in the middle. Arthur appeared, taking hold of her and pushing her in as voices shouted their condemnation. 

****

The screams rose higher and higher, now a fever pitch of cacophony that Sarah tried to ignore. Fear gripped her as invisible hands tied her to the stake, and she pushed back until the hands left, leaving only Arthur and his outstretched arms to welcome her. The flames drew closer and closer until they were licking her toes. Her worst fear had come to be; she was going to be burned alive or end up with  _ him _ . She leaned against the stake, hoping it would keep her away a little longer.

****

"You can't escape now, Sarah. Those ropes will hold you in place until you become no more," said Arthur, rubbing his hands excitedly. 

****

She didn't want to die. She didn't want him to win. Fear held her captive as she stared into the flames. 

****

"And then everything around you will burn with you!"

****

"That's it!" she cried as inspiration struck.

****

Sarah climbed higher onto the stake and pushed the back of her dress toward the flames, it catching fire along with the rope restraining her. As the ropes flew down and her dress melted away, Sarah turned into an owl and screeched triumphantly as Arthur grasped the empty air. 

****

"Yes!" cried Sarah, bumping her head on the shelf above her in the tiny shed.

****

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep amidst her tossing and turning, but for once, it hadn't been awful. She looked at the tiny goblin beside who snapped his fingers and made the pesky shelf disappear.

****

"Ow! Quiet, witch! You're not allowed to speak while imprisoned," said a brusque, male voice outside.

****

She froze, not expecting anyone to be there.

****

"Why not?"

****

"Because those are the rules of our village. All accused witches aren't allowed to speak. They could hypnotize or speak some incantation that could bewitch us and set you free. Now shut up and go to sleep. This isn't an oubliette; not one of us guards who will be here tonight will forget about you."

****

Sarah was tempted to respond back, but she didn't want some unknown man coming into the tiny space where she was and creating a repeat of the day before. She didn't want to be close to any male for the time being.

****

Instead, she focused on what the villager had said. Could all witches hypnotize and just use words to cast spells, or were the healers separate? She had always assumed that she was only a healer, but now she was curious. As her thoughts circled about the new possibilities opened to her, eventually she fell asleep once more, where dreams and nightmares came once more.

****

\----------------

****

"But if you turn it this way, it will show you - oh, chicken scratch it. Pardon me," said Jareth, turning away from a conversation he was having as one small goblin appeared at his side, signaling that his other subjects were trying to reach him.

****

Sending the crystal he had been showing off into the air, he walked into some nearby trees.

****

"What is it?" he asked, his voice no longer casual and easygoing as he showed his frustration at being interrupted. "I'm trying to gain the favor of Sarah's family in this new village."

****

"But we're with her family!" said Sir Didymus, along with the head of the goblin army. "We're inside the forest, just like she ordered us to."

****

Jareth did a double-take, snapping, "What? Where? When did you enter?" 

****

He looked toward the blazing fire he had left. It was long past bedtime for the villagers, but they had all been eager to learn how Linda's family had been faring. They wanted to know Sarah was safe. He was happy to oblige.

****

"We left at dusk, as My Lady ordered. Her father leads us in the forest; I tried to offer my keen sense of smell to lead. However-"

****

"Where is she?" he asked, something like fear twisting his stomach. 

****

"In the village. She has to convince the village of something unimportant. Her family says she'll do it in no time," reported the goblin proudly. 

****

"She's alone?" he asked, his voice taking an edge that all goblins feared.

****

That was the voice that bogged every goblin in sight. The goblin immediately tried to fix things.

****

"No! We left one with her. She'll meet us later."

****

"Why are you contacting me?" asked Jareth, glancing again at the villagers of Fairhope.

****

"Because they're tired. Should we take them to the Goblin City to rest?"

****

"No," he said, covering his face with his palm. "Is there a cave?"

****

"No."

****

"Any shelter nearby?"

****

"No."

****

Sighing, Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose and gave up on his idea of further interactions with the villagers. 

****

"Keep walking. I'll find you. When I arrive, I want you to suggest we leave.  As we walk, I'll create some shelter."

****

Jumping excitedly, Sir Didymus cried, "As thou wish, My Liege!"

****

Walking back to the villagers, Jareth bowed gracefully in contrast to the grumbling he had been doing about the goblins' incompetence. "I apologize for the interruption, but-"

****

"You see the goblins, too?" asked the Village Elder. "I don't, but others here do. They thought they saw one just now."

****

"I do see them; they're telling me that Sarah's family needs me to come back to assist in their journey here," said Jareth, eyes observing all.

****

No one there seemed surprised in the least by the talk of goblins. It was quite refreshing. 

****

"Of course! You found us, so you'll know the path best. Safe travels to you," said the elder, getting up to shake Jareth's hand.

****

"Thank you."

****

As Jareth rushed into the forest, Elder Edward smiled and sat himself down to enjoy the bonfire just a little longer. "He's a lively chap. He will be a good match for Sarah. She needs a strong, nice man."

****

"Man? Who said he was a man?" quipped his wife, Rachel. "My niece has better taste than to choose a mere man."

****

His wife's meaning went over his head as he asked the others what their opinion of the mysterious gentleman was.

****

"Did anyone get his name?" asked Rachel at the end as they put out the fire.

****

"No. I can't say that I did," said her husband.

****

"I thought so," she said, now sure of her assessment. 

****

Much further away, Jareth flew as fast as he could. He had sensed her dreams earlier, and he had thought that meant that the plan hadn't changed. Now he knew otherwise, and he intended to find out why. When he finally arrived at the camp that the family had set up, he was pleased to see the goblins taking their protection duty seriously. The whole family was bent over a small fire. Toby was fast asleep in his mother's arms, and the goblins encircled the family and the fire. 

****

He screeched briefly, alerting all to his presence. Robert was up at once, relieved to see him.

****

"Jareth, at last. I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten to-"

****

"I found shelter!" cried the lead goblin, jumping excitedly.

****

"Where? How?" asked Robert. "I don't think it's a good idea to continue when we're all so tired-"

****

Screech! 

****

Once he had Robert's attention, Jareth pecked at his clothes until he got hold of it. Then he tried to put the family on a more direct path than the one they had followed up until then.

****

"Jareth, what are you-"

****

"He found shelter! Let's go!" cried the goblin. "It'll be warmer."

****

Another goblin snapped his fingers, making the fire die. Robert looked disgruntled for a moment until Irene got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

****

"Robert, they're just trying to help. If they can make the fire this fast, we can get another one going in no time. If there's even the slightest chance of real shelter, we should take it. Especially for Toby's sake."

****

"Very well. Lead the way, Jareth," said Robert, not liking to cede control. 

****

Jareth flow ahead a moment to pick a spot for something that looked somewhat natural. A small shack with smoke appeared, and Jareth was satisfied as he led the family there. Irene almost broke one of Jareth's wings in her excitement to find shelter, and Jareth was glad that Sarah was more aware of his limitations when giving hugs. He perched on a window and fell asleep after everyone else did, the goblins keeping watch faithfully. 

****

In the morning, the family ate their prepared food before heading toward Fairhope. 

****

Robert looked around the area multiple times before his wife commented, "You do know where we are, right?"

****

"Of course, we should go this way-"

****

Jareth's screech was ominous, making Robert try again, this time in the direction they had come from. "Actually, I think we should go-"

****

Screech!

****

"Well, if you're going to make so much racket, why don't you lead?" harrumphed Robert, glaring at the owl. "I know you're a fae. You probably know this area well."

****

Pleased that he was acknowledged at last, Jareth led them to the village as fast as they could move. He had considered on several occasions using his magic to just transport them there, but it would wear him out to use so much magic.  He wanted to conserve it for Sarah. He needed to get back to her and punish the village properly.

****

It took them half a day to arrive at Fairhope. It had been a grueling pace, leaving little time to talk between husband and wife. Jareth had been hoping for more elaboration about Sarah, about what had happened and what kind of danger she was in. However, everything he heard seemed fairly positive. 

****

"Sarah will be able to convince enough of the elders of her innocence. I bet she'll be leaving tonight," said Robert as they walked.

****

"They won't let her talk, and she'll get frustrated with them. She'll find a way to escape by this afternoon," insisted Irene. 

****

That was the main topic of conversation until they were at the edge of the village. At that point, Robert began telling Irene about Fairhope.

****

"It's a bit of an odd community. Linda loved it there, but her mother insisted that she leave the village with me when she met me. Her mother was a witch, just like she and her two sisters are. They're not healers like she was, though."

****

"What's the difference?" asked Irene, not understanding. 

****

"I wish I knew," said Robert with a shrug."We'll ask when we get there. I just don't know how to explain that Sarah is not with us."

****

"I'm still surprised we agreed to that plan, but if that's these things are done," said Irene, trailing off.

****

"Then we must. We'll do it in Sarah's honor," said Robert. "Don't expect anyone to recognize me or know we're coming yet-"

****

"Robert, you're a sight for sore eyes! It's good to see you again!"

****

Robert's utter shock made Irene giggle and Toby laugh.

****

"I think I'm going to stop assuming now," muttered Robert when he had control of his reactions again, making Irene laugh more.

****

"Good idea, sweetie," said Irene, patting his shoulder kindly.

****

"You must be Irene! We've heard many good things about you. Welcome," said Edward. "Please know you and your son are always welcome. You've made Robert happy again."

****

Irene was at a loss for words, and her husband was beyond pleased, if a bit baffled.

****

"Why were you expecting us? How did you know Irene's name or even about her? I never mentioned her in my letters-"

****

"The man courting Sarah, of course. I rather expected to see him here, along with Sarah. Are they arriving later?" said the elder, looking around expectantly. "Ah, here's my wife-"

****

"Your son has the Sight. So your new wife has it as well?" asked Rachel before glancing at the owl on Robert's shoulder expectantly.

****

"How did you know that?" asked Irene, kneeling down to join Toby and the goblin he was playing with.

****

"Because I also have the Sight. It's not often I see children play so eagerly with goblins, or are even allowed. Clearly my sister didn't tell you much of the lore behind goblins or their kingdom," said Rachel, slightly concerned.

****

"No, she never did. She focused on healing," said Robert, trying to keep up with everything. "But what do you mean by the man who's courting Sarah? We left because of him. He is-"

****

He lacked words to describe Arthur that were fit for mixed company. A menace was as nice as he got, but that wasn't strong enough to describe the ghastliness of Arthur. 

****

"Quite a pleasant man. He appeared yesterday late in the afternoon, and he was good company. He told us all about the recent trials you've been facing in that village. They're a very backwards-sounding place if you don't mind me saying so," said Edward with crossed arms.

****

"He's a very intelligent, handsome gentleman. Sarah did well in catching a fae," said Rachel.

****

"Oh yes, she certainly- what did you say?" asked Edward.

****

Robert also chimed in, now beyond frustrated. Jareth flew off his shoulder in a rush, seeing where Sarah got her temper from. "What in the blazes are you talking about?"

****

Jareth screeched, deciding it was time to show his face to Sarah's family. They were going to have to get used to him in any case; he wasn't leaving the village until Sarah agreed to marry him officially. As all turned to face him, he spread his wings and floated down, transforming into his humanoid form and shocking all but Rachel.

****

"Well I'll be. So that's what you meant by more than mere man," said Edward thoughtfully, glancing at his wife before turning to Jareth. "It's good to have you back! You weren't joking when you said that arrival time."

****

"What's this about you courting Sarah?" demanded Robert, approaching Jareth at once. "This is the first I've heard-"

****

"This was a very recent development, right before she asked me to come here to ensure your way here was safe," explained Jareth. "My apologies for never showing my true form before."

****

"No wonder Sarah likes you so much," said Irene, going up to him. "Thank you for all you've done for us. We can never repay you."

****

"Just as I can never repay Sarah for taking me in and healing me. However, we've developed a bond over time. I wasn't planning to introduce myself to you quite like this or under these circumstances. I intended to start courting her when she arrived here-"

****

Jareth looked at Sarah's family ruefully, and Robert understood.  Everything had changed in such a short time.

****

"I understand. I'm just grateful that it's you with her, Jareth, and not Arthur."

****

"Jareth?" asked Rachel, who had a much more substantial knowledge of lore. "So you mean that not only is Sarah marrying a fae, but a powerful king?"

****

Robert's eyes grew wider than saucers, and Irene giggled before elbowing Jareth. "You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King. No wonder Sarah didn't want to go into detail about you."

****

"Is that so? I'd love to hear more about that instance," said Jareth smoothly, eager to learn what Sarah said of him to her family. 

****

"I can't believe it," breathed Robert. "All this time. No wonder the goblins came so much!"

****

"You really had no idea that was his name?" asked Linda's sister, coming forward in disbelief. "Linda didn't tell you  _ anything _ before she passed."

****

"No, she didn't. I wish she had, especially to Sarah," said Robert looking sad a moment. "She has so little knowledge of anything outside her book."

****

Laying a comforting hand on Robert's shoulder, Rachel said, "I can fix that when she arrives. When is she expected?"

****

"I suspect late tonight," said Robert, ever optimistic. "Let's inspect the home and perhaps eat something? Jareth, you're staying, aren't you?"

****

"I can, but not too long. I want to be on the road this evening to meet Sarah along the way," said Jareth, torn between helping Sarah and spending time with her family.

****

On the one hand, he could see to it that her immediate family was taken care of, and get some rest and food before he ventured out. He needed a full night's sleep soon to fly that night. The few hours he got earlier were not enough. Thankfully, food was provided quickly, and Jareth watched as Sarah's family was welcomed warmly. When he was satisfied, he rested in the elder's home, goblins looking out for him. 

****

He had asked to be woken up when it was dinner time. He woke up naturally at dusk.

****

He was  _ not happy. _

****

All were gathered outside around a fire when Jareth stormed out. 

****

"Why did no one wake me?"

****

"I tried once, and you didn't stir. Then the goblins told me you often hurt or bogged goblins for waking you too soon, so I let you rest," said Robert, unconcerned. "It seems you needed it. Hungry?"

****

Jareth grew angrier. "Where's Sarah? Did she come?"

****

Everyone's faces fell, making his fury grow.

****

"I thought you said she might be here," he said through gritted teeth.

****

"I was hopeful, but I was wrong. It just occurred to me, actually…." said Robert, growing red and uncomfortable. 

****

"What?" growled Jareth.

****

"Sarah's never been to this village before-"

****

Jareth was in front of Robert in a moment. All the goblins prepared to see Jareth kick someone besides a goblin for once. "So she could be lost in the forest?! And you let her do that? Why?" 

****

In his mind, he was more upset with himself. Now he understood why she had asked him to come back and meet her. 

****

"Well, there was this drink we had, and she explained the plan so well-"

****

"Sarah cast a memory spell on you," said one of the witches before turning to Jareth. "Those with tampered memories won't question things. They just do as they're told."

****

Jareth growled, his eyes and face dangerous in their intensity. "I have to go. Is there anything else I should know? Irene?" he asked, worried. "Why was she being held?"

****

"She was accused of being a witch by Arthur-"

****

"I'm going to bog him-"

****

"-Even though he attacked her-"

****

"I'm going to kill him," stated Jareth with determination. "The bog is too good for him."

****

"-So she's probably locked in witch's prison by the villagers, a small shed-"

****

"They're going to pay for their treatment of Sarah. I've had just about enough of them," said Jareth, conjuring a crystal.

****

"-without food or being allowed to talk until tomorrow, when all the firewood is gathered to burn her at the stake," finished Irene, remembering what had happened to other witches. "But Sarah's resourceful. She'll escape somehow."

****

"I'm going to burn their village to the ground," said Jareth, all backing away from him as they saw him grow progressively more angry by Irene's description. "Why would she leave herself so vulnerable and have only one goblin stay with her?"

****

"Because Sarah's very selfless and wanted to keep us safe," said Robert, starting to see Jareth's perspective. "She's stubborn, always wanting to do things on her own."

****

"I wish she wouldn't. I want her to learn to depend on and trust me," said Jareth, looking away to hide his hurt. 

****

It bothered him more than he could say, and he had his doubts about Sarah escaping. If Arthur was behind all this, he'd have Sarah be watched incessantly. 

****

"I don't know if I want to hug or strangle Sarah for her foolish bravery when I see her," said Jareth, taking the food offered by the villagers and eating quickly. 

****

"Just bring her home," said Irene, going to him.

****

"I will. I intend to marry her," said Jareth, glancing at Robert.

****

"Just go easy on her when you first see her. She was shaken up pretty bad by Arthur. He manhandled her, and she didn't want me to touch her at first," warned Robert, making Jareth pale.

****

"How  _ dare _ he."

****

Jareth's cold tone sent shivers of anxiety through all. All the goblins prepared to leave. Jareth was in fine form, seemingly ready to big everyone on the spot. 

****

"If he forced himself on her in any way that she didn't want and hurt her, I am, I will- I'm leaving."

****

With that, Jareth transformed into an owl, and all the goblins - but one - disappeared in a blink to follow their king. 

****

The one remaining grinned before saying, "Kingy's going to bring our Queen Lady home."

****

\----------------

****

Sarah didn't wake from the pitch blackness until someone knocked on the door.

****

"Sarah? I'm coming inside. I've got some food for you."

****

Sarah recognized that voice; it was the first girl in the village she had befriended. She hadn't expected company. Some part of her grew more hopeful that escape would be easy after all.

****

As the girl walked in, Sarah realized that it was already midday based on the sunlight streaming in. The fact that she had wasted so much time annoyed her, but it was her growling stomach that won the war for most annoying. 

****

"Don't say anything.  Village rules - my word! What happened to your neck?"

****

Sarah looked down and saw the deep purple bruises that had developed overnight, the shape of Arthur's fingers clearly visible. 

****

"I hadn't believed - for that matter no one did - that Arthur would actually lay a hand on you. Loving men don't do that, even if refused a kiss. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry, Sarah."

****

The girl in purple ducked her head and closed the door behind her, the door locking immediately. "Where was I? Oh yes. Village rules state that you're not supposed to receive food or visitors for all of today, but I felt bad. You deserve better than this."

****

In the low light, Sarah doubted her facial expressions said much, so she tilted her head, hoping it would encourage her friend to explain the rules. She got lucky.

****

"Oh, right. You haven't been here long. We've had witches trick guards into letting them go free, so that's why you don't get visitors, or are allowed to talk. Too risky. But that was twenty years ago."

****

Sarah tried to focus on her friend, but she was too involved in eating. Before long, the bread, beans, and cup of water were gone, and the girl prattled on.

****

"Some witches have been old and fat, so they tried to weaken them by giving them no food before they were burned. You're already so thin and weak, so they let me bring this."

****

Sarah nodded glumly, not liking to be reminded of Arthur.

****

"You should hear all the rumors about you! Some think you're the one who caused the bad harvest last fall, that you ride a broom at night, and that you actually talked a lot more but you bewitched us into not remembering it. I wish you could tell me that they're all true or false."

****

Sarah grew more and more depressed as she heard even more wild tales. All the elders had a poor opinion of her and believed some of the nastier rumors about her, not to mention were planning to burn down all of her family's property. They wanted nothing left of the witch. Sarah knew she had no hope of convincing anyone.

****

Worse, when her friend finally did leave, she happened to look down at her wrists. Dark bruises covered both of them like manacles, Arthur's hands leaving a mark. She wanted to scrub them off. She was just contemplating what kind of plants could help do that when she noticed that the guard outside had changed yet again. She pointed at the man, and her friend shrugged. 

****

"The guard changes every three hours. Arthur's doing one shift later tonight. Make sure you're asleep by then," whispered her friend in farewell. "Thank you for your friendship, even if it was only to appear normal."

****

Sarah wanted to cry out, so she satisfied herself with banging her fists against the shed. She tested the walls all over, looking for cracks.  Even her goblin friend helped search, but it was no use. There was no escaping the shed.

****

As she grew more hungry, she listened to the guards as they changed, looking out for Arthur. Many hours later - she suspected it was nighttime - she finally heard Arthur's voice.

****

"Thank you for watching this witch. She's dangerous, a threat to our way of living."

****

"Only a threat to you," muttered Sarah, making the goblin slap hands in agreement with her.

****

The two guards chatted a little longer until the other guard left. After some time passed, Sarah heard the lock on the door being unlocked. She held her breath and readied herself to fight him, even as fear from the day before reared its ugly head.

****

The door opened slightly, revealing moonlight. "Sarah, how are you enjoying your prison?" He paused a moment before laughing. "Of course, you can't speak. Such a pity."

****

She didn't need to speak to answer. She pressed her hands against the door and nodded for the goblin to follow. When both were in position, she nodded her head. When they pushed on the door, they heard it bang into something hard, making him cry out in pain.

****

"You ungrateful, uncivilized witch! Here I am, speaking to you out of pity-"

****

She motioned to push the door again, and that time, the goblin snapped his fingers. The door almost flew off its hinges. She heard a body slam to the ground, and she figured this was the best time to escape.

****

"Let's go!" she whispered.

****

She started to run out, only to be tackled to the ground by Arthur.

****

"Did you really think I would be so stupid as to let you go because of my love for you? You're wrong. It is true, of course, that I'm your only salvation-"

****

"I'd rather die," she spat, pushing him off.

****

"I've already arranged that. You should be thanking me for that, too," he said before getting up and yanking her by the arm back into the shed. Sarah was sure that would bruise as well. "You already know my terms, Sarah," said Arthur as she was forced back inside. "All of this will go away, and you can go free...if you agree to marry me."

****

"You're crazy!" she shouted, slamming the door shut in his face. 

****

"I think you'll find that it's well-established that you are now," said Arthur smugly as he locked the door and sat next to it. "By the way, those bruises are a good look for you."

****

"Oooh! Sometimes, I wish Arthur could never speak again," muttered Sarah to her goblin companion. 

****

The goblin snapped his fingers, making Sarah feel a little relieved that he was so faithful. Soon after that, she heard Arthur get up, no doubt to circle the shed like so many before him had.

****

Speaking softly, she said, "When I get out of this shed, I'm going to show him just how strong I am. I'll pummel him. I'll show the whole village who they're messing with."

****

"And I'll help," said the little goblin excited for plots of revenge. "King, too?"

****

"No, of course not. I have to do this myself. I have to prove myself after my failure with Arthur before. Don't you see?" asked Sarah, hoping he understood. "Besides, I don't want you getting hurt on my account."

****

"But I want to help you," said the goblin with a hurt look. 

****

"I know, but I've done it by myself for so long that I don't know any other way to do it," said Sarah, looking down sadly. "I've already hurt my family. No doubt Jareth is, too. I have to show him how strong I am."

****

She had been an only child for so long; she had gotten used to doing everything on her own, especially after her mother died. Then it had become her against the unfair world. This support she had been receiving in recent months was still new and foreign to her. Part of her was afraid to trust and expect it always, while another part of her longed that she could depend on her family, new friends, and Jareth. After the incident with Arthur, she was all the more determined to do everything on her own, to show she wasn't the weak thing Arthur attacked.

****

"You  _ are _ strong," said the goblin, interrupting her thoughts and giving her a tiny hug. "Stronger than any other human we goblins know. We're honored to fight for you."

****

Sarah hugged him back. "Thank you. I'm not sure your King would be too thrilled to hear you pledge loyalty to me like that, though."

****

"He encouraged us to," said the goblin, making Sarah freeze. After a pause, the goblin added, "King is very strong. He has much magic, but still has council and allies. He says the kingdom is stronger when we work together."

****

"What are you trying to say?" asked Sarah, confused by this turn in the conversation. 

****

"Strength is knowing your own limits and knowing when to ask for help. You know you're strong when you can trust in others," said the goblin, pleased with himself.

****

Sarah stumbled over her words as multiple footsteps approached. "I, I, this is-"

****

"Did you hear something?" asked a male speaker outside, making the two stop.

****

"No. Probably the wind. At least there's three of us stuck together the rest of the night. Ol' Arthur here will make sure we keep that witch locked up tight."

****

"I can't believe she tried to escape. Good thing everything is gathered and ready," said the first speaker. "At sunrise, we kill her."

****

"The whole village is coming to watch her burn. It's the biggest pile we've ever amassed."

****

As they talked loudly, they kicked the shed at random intervals. Sarah realized quickly that they weren't going to let her sleep, and she hated them for it. As her fists tightened, her goblin nudged her side, reminding her that she wasn't in it alone.

****

His words had given Sarah much food for thought. She lay on the scratchy, makeshift bed with her companion beside her. Slowly, her mind blocked out the external voices and focused on her own thoughts. 

****

Was she truly strong when she asked for help? It seemed contradictory to everything she had learned growing up, but she couldn't deny that she had liked having her family to talk to. Even more than that, she had loved talking to and depending on Jareth for small things. 

****

She said she loved him, but did she truly trust him when it mattered most? She still held out hope that she could escape, but she knew she had to be realistic. Could she depend on his love?

****

When phrased like that, the yes was automatic. 

****

Now she just had to keep that perspective. If she couldn't escape herself quickly, then she would ask Jareth for help. 

****

The goblin was pleased when Sarah lay down. She needed her rest. He grew happier when her grip loosened and her breathing became more regular. The men were still talking and saying mean-spirited things of her, but she wasn't affected. When she unconsciously reached for the pendant around her neck and held it securely, he grinned. Not too long after, she was fast asleep, her dreams protected by the love and magic of the fae who had given her the necklace. 

****

She was going to need her strength for the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but the end is next chapter. Then an epilogue.


	12. Black Forms and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry Jareth and his army have arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. All credit goes to Henson and kiyomi-chan16. I'm just here to bring an exciting (hopefully) conclusion to this story. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

"Wake up, witch," said a disgruntled voice outside the shed as he kicked it. "It's sunrise. It's time for you to burn."

 

Sarah shook herself awake as her goblin friend tugged on her clothing. The nightmares had been minimal for once - less about burning alive now that she had conquered it, and more focused on Arthur finding her again - so she felt surprisingly rested. Her head was clear, even if everything else felt off. She fingered her necklace one last time and tried to ignore the way her stomach cried out for food and her body ached from the odd sleeping position and terrible bed.

 

She knew what she had to do. She would escape on the way to her death, with or without Jareth's help. When she was kneeling at the door, she knocked on it, asking the guard to open it. As he bent over to open it, Sarah leaned in to whisper to her goblin companion.

 

"As soon as that door opens, I want you to run and find Jareth. Bring him to me. I'm escaping, and I need his help."

 

"Got it!" cried the goblin as the door opened. He raced out, and Sarah sighed in relief before breaking off a sliver of loose wood from a shelf in the hope that it could be used to cut rope.  

 

Stepping outside, she recognized the guard; he was a good friend of Arthur. On the perimeter, there were three others, watching expectantly.  However, as she stood up, hair matted and clothing ripped, everything on her covered in a film of dirt, she saw a look of regret cross Henry’s features. His hand twitched before he glanced at the ground a moment, looking chagrined.

 

"I'm sorry, Sarah. Arthur denied touching you, even after it was claimed otherwise. We thought she was enchanted by you, but that's not the case. That's not what a man does to the woman he's courting, nor to his wife."

 

She shook her head softly, hoping to garner more pity from him.  She couldn't help but notice that he made a fist.

 

"That's his hand print on your neck. You or her couldn't have done that."

 

She shook her head, hoping to delay the process as long as possible. He looked down further, taking in all the nasty bruises on her arms. 

 

"I won't touch you if you promise to go quietly," Henry said quietly, pointing in the direction of the stake. "My father used to do that to my mother until she left. I did nothing; I miss her."

 

For a moment, Sarah's compassionate eyes met Henry's, and she felt for him. Grateful for the understanding they had, she nodded and went toward the center of the village. 

 

She started plotting which path she could use to escape until she saw how many people were stationed along the way to ensure she received justice. She would be stopped wherever she went, she realized. 

 

More importantly, she saw the shocked and sympathetic looks that all the women gave her. Even a few men looked surprised as they saw how thin and weak she appeared. The further she walked, the more she began to hope.  Maybe, just maybe, she could convince them to let her go. All the villagers followed behind and alongside her, Henry close enough to appear as a guard but far enough to make her comfortable. As she left the group of houses, she saw the stake ahead.  

 

The stake was six feet tall, and the pile of wood surrounding it spread out two feet and was at least three feet tall.  Sarah shuddered at the brutal waste of trees that were used for that pile, but soon her attention was focused on Richard and Arthur.   They stood directly between her and the stake, and neither man looked ashamed at all when she stopped in front of them, eyes focused determinedly on them.  

 

“Sarah, you survived the night despite cursing my son.  It’s not often he’s more silent than his mother,” said Richard haughtily.  “It seems he gave you a right and proper punishment for your crimes.”

 

She lunged for the village elder, only to be held back by Henry.  

 

As Arthur laughed silently, Richard ordered, “Get her on that stake.  Let’s be done with her already. She disgusts me.”

 

That was when Sarah realized that she had lost her window of opportunity to just escape.  She would have to convince them now. 

 

Two bulky men wearing black hoods took the place of Henry, each one taking an arm of hers.  Manhandling her, they lifted her up in the air until they got to the stake. At that, one held her body in place while the other tied a coarse rope around her waist and wrists.  As she wiggled and put up a little fight, she saw her visitor from yesterday come forward, looking upset. When the men were done tying Sarah down, they made their way back to the edge of the pile of wood, each pulling out a fire starter.  

 

Just before the men bent over, Sarah’s friend cried, “Wait! She gets her last words.”

 

As half of the village murmured in agreement, Richard grumbled under his breath before saying, “Very well.  Witch, any last words?”

 

“Yes.  I am a witch,” said Sarah proudly, making all gasp.  “But not just any witch. I’m a healer. I use plants and ordinary things to cure animals and people.  When all your cows became sick two years ago, they were on the verge of dying. I made a cure for them and hand-fed all of them, saving every last one of them.  Ever since I’ve come here, I’ve never hurt a soul, until Arthur.”

 

She stared accusingly at Arthur, making his eyes widen in fear.  “He has done nothing but belittle me, make fun of me, and force himself on me even though I told him multiple times I wasn’t interested in him.  His family forced me to marry him, threatening to hurt my family if I didn’t. What was I supposed to do?”

 

As several faces became surprised, she made her plea, using the puppy dog eyes she used on her father frequently.   “Please, don’t kill me. I only want to help you. I’ll leave if you’d like me to, but don’t burn me alive. I didn’t want this.  I was the one injured. Please show a little compassion.”

 

A couple villagers looked ready to speak while a few others just gave her pitying looks.  They didn’t say otherwise, which Sarah thought was good...until Arthur surged forward and grabbed the fire starter from one of the hooded men.  As he threw the few small flames onto the pile of wood, his father cried, “She lies, and she’ll burn for it!”

 

As the flames started to spread, several villagers cried out, and Sarah saw her life flash before her eyes.  Her plan hadn’t worked, and she began considering other options to escape, whether to attempt to cut the rope with the wood in her pocket or to climb up the stake far enough to wait for the bottom to burn and fall, allowing her to escape.  Before she got carried away with wild possibilities, though, she stopped. 

 

Why did she keep assuming that she had to do it alone?

 

Taking a deep breath, she yelled, “Jareth!” As she felt relieved, all around her stopped at the odd name, not understanding.  

 

Seconds later, trumpets blasts and drum rolls filled the air 

 

“It sounds like an army, but there’s no marching sound.  What is it?” asked one confused villager.

 

The answer appeared moments later as goblins without their glamor invaded the village in droves, Sir Didymus at the front on his noble steed - looking oddly like Sarah’s dog - and pointing his lance at Sarah.  All carried a weapon and started cheering as they glimpsed Sarah. 

 

Soon, the small goblin that had been with Sarah in the shed appeared at the front, climbing onto Sir Didymus. He shouted, “Avenge Sarah!”

 

“Avenge Sarah! Avenge Sarah! Avenge Sarah!”

 

The chant grew louder within the whole army, all repeating the two words as one as they drew closer.  Thousands of goblins and other creatures that lived within the Goblin Kingdom flooded the village in no specific pattern, and the villagers grew afraid, realizing that goblins were, in fact, real.  

 

Not just real, though.  Angry and ready to destroy the people who dared kill their future queen.

 

The goblins filled every nook and cranny within the village square, quickly forcing all the villagers to gather and cower as one nearby.  Other goblins soon went to the various houses and stores surrounding the square, all chanting Sarah’s name louder and louder.

 

At the height of the clamor, just as the flames started to pick up in intensity, Sir Didymus yelled, “Attention! Ready formation! Rocks, attack!”

 

Ludo stepped into the edge of the village square, showing himself and Hoggle, who sat on his shoulder.

 

“There she is, Ludo.  Free her,” said Hoggle, pointing at Sarah.

 

All the goblins in front of Ludo parted as though he had come from the Bog of Eternal Stench,  leaving a sizable gap and trail to Sarah. Sarah’s hope soared as she cried out to her friends in relief.  

 

“Sawah fwiend!” Ludo said before bellowing his lament for Sarah to the sky.  

 

Like magic, a large rumble like thunder filled the air, and the ground started to shake.  Soon, large boulders - some wet - rolled in from behind Ludo and rumbled down the path opened up by the goblins until they pushed every burning log out of the way of Sarah, running over them and pulverizing them into sawdust. Soon, only a few logs and some charred remains surrounded Sarah and her stake. Some of the charred remains started a small fire at the foot of the stake, but due to the stake getting wet, the fire didn’t grow quickly.

 

Villagers everywhere stared at Ludo and the boulders in fear, no one knowing what to do in the face of such feats of magic and strength.  Richard and Arthur tried multiple times to escape the group, only to be surrounded and restrained all on their lonesome by a horde of trolls and centaurs.  When Richard tried to rally people, he was gagged by Sarah’s goblin companion. 

 

Sarah breathed in relief that she wouldn’t die.  She had never been so grateful to have friends that cared about her, which led to one very important question: where was Jareth?

 

Sarah was also mildly curious where the Goblin King was since his army was all there, no doubt summoned by her and Jareth.  She didn’t have to wait long after the rocks rolled into a circle around the villagers as yet another barrier between Sarah and the people who didn’t want her.  

 

As the dust settled and all the noise died out, a single owl’s screech filled the air.  Sarah’s heart leapt in excitement, and as she got her first glimpse of him, she called out his name once more - this time not in fear, but in joy.

 

All the villagers gazed at the small barn owl as he flew swiftly and landed on top of Sarah’s stake.  Sarah looked up at her owl gratefully. Recognizing the owl, Richard tried to say that the owl was a menace, but Jareth spread out his left wing, sending a crystal at Richard’s head.  When the crystal exploded in a cloud of glitter, lightning flashed and struck the elder, sending him flying to the ground. Arthur tried to attack the owl, but Jareth sent a crystal from his right wing that blinded Arthur with glitter before he was hit in the groin with a sledgehammer, followed by a rock to his head before he, too, landed on his butt.  Both stared angrily at the owl and Sarah until the owl changed. At that point, villagers of all ages and sizes whimpered and cried as they beheld the wrathful fury of Jareth, the Goblin King.

 

Jareth stared at Sarah, taking in her mangled appearance until he spotted the bruises all along her arms and neck.  With another feral screech, she watched his circular eyes become dark, tall, narrow slits. As he spread out his wings in anger, and the tip of his wings turned black as larger, darker particles of glitter descending from the blackness.  Soon, the onyx darkness spread to the whole owl, consuming both wings, then his body, his feet, and finally his head. When Jareth opened his beak again, he no longer screeched, but roared out his disapproval and fury, its ferocity shaking the ground before a third crystal appeared and removed all charred remains and fire from the stake around Sarah.  Babies cried at hearing such a sound, and some villagers tried to cover their ears from such a loud, vengeful cry.

 

Clouds filled the sky until the only sunlight was concentrated on the black being above Sarah.  Slowly, even that sunlight vanished as his wings grew and expanded down and out. The head of the owl developed more spiky hair, and two, small, white slits for eyes appeared within the black mass where a human head and neck were.  The small legs of the owl lengthened into human legs, soon eclipsed by the wings. The black outlines of the wings joined together and turned into the shape of a cloak, the cloak now a dozen feet wide and almost as tall.

 

He was a fearsome sight to behold, and Sarah found it hard to stare into the dark depths of his eyes, she eventually looking down. Where was her kind owl, the one she loved? She didn’t fully understand until she heard him bellow.

 

“Villagers of Hillview, you have tried to kill Sarah Williams, the intended of the Goblin King.  For that, you have incurred the wrath of the Goblin King and the entire Goblin Kingdom.”

 

Sarah’s breath caught in her throat as she recognized the voice and heard his words. Jareth wasn’t just a fae or related to the king; he  _ was  _ the king.  The same man who had danced with her, negotiated with her, and kissed her.  Some part of Sarah was relieved that her heart would never have to be divided regarding Jareth since she had grown so fond of Jareth in his human form.  All confusion regarding him became no more as she felt something warm fill her chest; he loved her. His necklace meant something, and there was no doubt that he cared for her, despite her tendency to act alone.  

 

“Because of this, I shall place a terrible curse upon your village-”

 

Sarah’s mind panicked when she glanced at all the women and innocent children who stood in front of her.  The thought of them all being punished, especially the ones who had been kind to her, all because of a select few ate at Sarah’s conscience.  

 

As Jareth raised his right hand to perform the magical curse, Sarah shouted, “Jareth, wait!”

 

His hand stilled as he looked down upon Sarah once more, head tilting just like her owl used to.  It gave her hope. Wiggling against her bonds, she said, “Please, Jareth, come down here a moment.  I have a request.”

 

All the village watched in shock as the black form that came straight out of their nightmares shrunk in size until the black figure took the shape of a normal man slightly taller than Sarah.  

 

His eyes still blazed into hers, and she felt his simmering anger as she leaned in.  When he noticed that, he created a crystal and threw it at Sarah, all rope, the stake, and her old clothes blinking out of existence.  In their place, Sarah stood, tall and slightly shaken in new clothes, ones she suspected came from the Goblin Kingdom. The long, forest green dress with short sleeves and delicate embroidery hugged Sarah’s body, and she felt like royalty in that moment.  Holding up her arms to see the bruises and to see that she was quite free, she approached Jareth. 

 

Jareth continued to shimmer and radiate darkness until she stood directly in front of him.  She saw something almost like fear pass through his eyes, as though he were worried that she would reject him.  

 

She was ready to show him otherwise, that he had no reason to be afraid.  All she wanted to do was reason with Jareth. Angry, scared animals had a tendency to lash out.  Sarah wanted to avoid that with Jareth and the village, and so she put aside all her fears of touching someone else and reminded herself that it was Jareth.  He was different, even if he was clearly capable of being angry. She understood why, but there was no need for that. She loved him for coming to her rescue and being ready to rain fire upon the whole village for her.

 

Tentatively reaching out a hand, she maintained eye contact with him until she touched his face.  He let out a long-held breath, and she smiled slightly, cupping his face to feel his chin.

 

“Jareth, won’t you show me your face? Your human one, the one I’ve already kissed?” she asked softly.  “I’d like to thank my rescuer properly.”

 

As he blinked, the darkness left his eyes, and the black cloud of fury melted away, revealing the form Sarah had now seen several times.  His looks still left her feeling breathless. When he had danced with her and kissed her, his face had captured hers, his intelligent eyes and devilish smile the perfect combination.  Now, the grim line of his lips and combined with sad eyes made her want to hold him close. 

 

“How much do you hate and distrust me now, Sarah?” he asked in a self-deprecating voice.

 

“While I understand a little more why you chose not to tell me before, I’m not happy about it.  However, it doesn’t mean I hate or distrust you,” she said, her grip becoming firmer as she saw more of him.  “You’re one of the few I’ve always been able to trust completely. This is not a discussion I want to have right now, though.  I’d rather do that privately later.”

 

“So there will be a later,” said Jareth, a smile lighting up his face. 

 

“Of course there will.  I don’t want to make you a liar in front of all these villagers, do I?” she asked jokingly, running a hand up to the top of his head to brush through his hair.

 

It was a habit she had picked up from grooming Jareth previously.  He  _ loved  _ it when she had done it the first time, and she hadn’t stopped since.  It was familiar at a time when everything was changing, even the feel of him.  

 

The only difference was that she really liked this change; his hair was even softer than his feathers.  She could get used to doing this. Based on how Jareth leaned into her touch, he liked it just as much.

 

“Sarah,” he groaned, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to do that.  I shouldn’t be telling you that when you want something, though.” 

 

Sarah made a noise of agreement before saying, “Is that one of the other reasons why you didn’t want to talk? So I wouldn’t know all your weaknesses?” she joked.  “I promise I’ll take it easy on you since I do have a serious request.”

 

As she pulled away, she was amazed at just how much she had enjoyed touching Jareth.  Why was he so different? It baffled her mind that he was the only exception, but she had no good explanation why she wanted to do it more.

 

That Jareth looked just as put out almost made her laugh.  However, he grew just as serious. “I’m sure you do. However, it’s not going to stop me from punishing this village.”

 

“But not all of them are bad!” cried Sarah, ready to make her case.  “Not all should be punished so severely for a few truly horrible ones.  That’s not fair.”

 

Jareth gave her an “Oh really?” look before stating, “Sarah, I saw those bruises from far away.  You sent me away out of some sense of heroic bravery, and this happened. I could have prevented this.  I could have-”

 

“Because I’m used to being alone,” interrupted Sarah, putting up a hand.  “I’m sorry. What I did was stupid. I’ve always been able to handle it on my own before, and this is new.  However, I am learning; I called for you.”

 

“You did,” he allowed, looking pleased.

 

“And I’ll get better with time,” she insisted, the earnest look in her eyes telling Jareth it was the truth.  “You just have to be patient with me.”

 

“I will.  However, he and his father  _ need  _ to be punished-”

 

“So punish them, not everyone else!” insisted Sarah, making wild hand motions.

 

“But they treated you like you were nothing, like a pariah for so long.  They were ready to let you die-”

 

“When they saw the bruises you did, some of them had a change of heart.  They’ll always think me strange, but that’s because I don’t belong here,” said Sarah softly.

 

“That’s right.  You belong with me, ruling at my side as my equal,” he said, a hand reaching out for her chin.  He didn’t like that she froze, but she soon relaxed into his hand as it cupped her chin. “The whole village has a history of treating you horribly.  I’m punishing them no matter what.”

 

“Then do something less terrible, like….. Letting the goblins run amok in the village,” said Sarah, thinking out loud.  “They’re already here and always cause a mess. That’ll be more than enough punishment, so they’ll always fear the goblins.”

 

“That’s true,” he said, running a finger along the underside of her chin.  “You’re still compassionate despite all that’s happened to you. The goblins are going to be spoiled by you.”

 

“You’ve got plenty of your own; you just hide it better,” she said, leaning in and kissing his cheek.  “Will you please give the village a lighter punishment? For me?”

 

“Your kisses are another weakness of mine, just as you asking for something.  Granting your wishes, you as someone who rarely asks or wants anything, brings me great satisfaction,” he said before removing his hand from her.  “Very well. Only because it’s you.”

 

Turning to face the captive audience who had been equal parts fascinated by their easy rapport (the villagers) and enjoying every second of Sarah standing up to Jareth and being sweet with him (the goblins and other creatures), Jareth stood imperiously before making his pronouncement.

 

“Due to Sarah’s influence, I am amending my punishment.  Let this be a lesson to all of you: just because someone is different doesn’t make them unwelcome or evil.  Know that goblins are very real, and if you ever insult me, Sarah, or my subjects, you  _ will  _ be punished.  My subjects, the village is yours.  Riot in it; do whatever you want. Make them fear and remember you always, so that they will welcome all witches in the future.”  He grinned and added something else that he knew would make the goblins go even wilder: a reason to party. “After that, we go home; we have a future queen to celebrate.”

 

All the goblins cheered at hearing the good news, and the army dispersed.  Chaos reigned as goblins made food and ale appear, drinking and toasting to their new queen, while others raided homes and stores, looking for jewelry and tasty food and drink.  Some goblins started fires, resulting in Arthur’s home being burned to the ground. Others threw rocks and pebbles at various homes while a small contingent found all the chickens and set them free before stealing them away to take back to the Underground.  

 

Amidst all the madness, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Hoggle, and other creatures stood guard around the villagers, preventing them from interfering with the goblins wreaking havoc in their village.  

 

As Jareth and Sarah stood together and watched the ensuing chaos, he slid an arm around her.  “When are we having that future discussion?” he asked in her ear.

 

“I’m not sure, but not right now,” said Sarah, still amazed at how comfortable she felt alongside Jareth.  “I want to enjoy this, and I’m still trying to get used to you in this form.”

 

“Shall I be more forward? Would that please you?” he teased, making her grin in amusement.  

 

“No, you shall not.  Not while surrounded by others,” she said before sobering up.  “What I’d really like you to do to help is to hold me, to touch my bruises.  I’m still...shaken up by it. I don’t want to live in fear.”

 

“You won’t.  I’ll make sure of it,” he said, kissing her beneath her ear.  “What are we going to do with - he really isn’t very bright, is he?”

 

Sarah didn’t understand the sudden change until she looked where Jareth was gazing.  To her horror, she saw Richard assisting Arthur to get free, acting as a shield while Arthur slipped past.  When Richard was alone, he removed the gag and shouted, “Take back our village, and kill them both!”

 

“To the Bog!” screamed Jareth, creating a crystal.  As soon as it popped, Richard vanished in cries of panic.

 

“Jareth, what did you do?”

 

“I’ll explain later.  First we have to deal with your jilted suitor,” said Jareth, glaring at Arthur the same way he looked at all prisoners and enemies of his kingdom.  All the subjects around him cowered in fear.

 

However, before even Jareth could do anything, Arthur grabbed a drunk goblin who had been waving around a flaming stick.  Throwing the goblin to the ground, he charged at Sarah, not noticing Hoggle nearby since he was so short.

 

“Not so fast, idiot,” muttered Hoggle, putting out a foot.  “Let me show you why.”

 

Arthur opened his mouth to scream as he fell forward.  He didn’t act fast enough, however, to roll away and completely avoid the flaming stick.  The flames soon caught on to his arm and hand, and Sarah turned away, glad that she didn’t have to hear Arthur’s cries of pain as the flames spread further.  

 

After a few moments of watching Sarah cringe, Jareth took pity on Arthur, throwing a crystal at him to put the fire out.  Stalking toward the writhing boy on the ground, Jareth towered over him. “Congratulations, boy. Your thirst for revenge has deformed you instead, and thanks to that crystal, you’ll always look like that.”

 

Arthur tried to speak yet again, and when he couldn’t, he tried getting up.  He didn’t get far, however. Between his burning pain all along the right side of his body from the flames and Jareth stomping his leather boots down upon his left hand, Arthur stayed down.  Sarah heard the crack of bone a second later, and Jareth looked smug at knowing that Arthur’s hand and hopefully wrist were broken. 

 

“Now you’ll be utterly useless and ugly,” said Jareth, pleased as he stepped off.  “As much as I’d like to kill you, I’ve learned that it’s far more satisfying to let those who think they’re strong live knowing they’re utterly helpless.  Eventually, you’ll hate yourself so much that you’ll kill yourself.”

 

“Is he going to remain mute as well?” asked Sarah, coming forward.

 

“Oh yes.  The wish my goblin granted was too perfect.” Turning to face Arthur again, Jareth asked, “How are you feeling, Arthur? Want to be reunited with your father again?”

 

He nodded feebly, and Jareth happily created another crystal and threw it at him.  When Arthur was gone, Sarah turned to face Jareth.

 

“What did you do to them? What do you mean by the bog?”

 

Jareth grinned.  “I’ve sent them both to the Bog of Eternal Stench.  It is well...you've never smelled anything like it before,” said Jareth, unsure how to describe it.  “Just know that it smells ten times worse than the worst thing you’ve ever smelled, and the bog will always have that stench.  Hoggle, you’re Prince of the Land of Stench; how would you describe it?”

 

Hoggle waddled forward, saying, “The stench is so awful that it makes me feel dizzy just to think of it.  It gets into your ears, up your mouth, and anywhere it can get in. Imagine Toby’s dirty diapers, but far worse, invading and clouding your senses.”

 

She wrinkled her nose.  “Well, if all it does is smell-”

 

“But the worst thing is if you so much as get a splash of the mire on your skin you will never,  _ never _ , be able to wash the stench off.”  

 

Sarah grinned, loving the idea of Arthur and his father becoming pariahs because of the stench.  “And are those two now in the Bog?”

 

“Not only are they there, but they’re inside the mire.  They were dropped head first in. Richard has been soaking in it, even though he didn’t need to be, but I wanted him to squirm a little more first.”  Jareth clapped his hands, and Hoggle cringed, making Sarah look at Jareth questioningly. “And now they’re both inside their own oubliette. It’s quite hot there right now, so they’re going to  _ love  _ the smell of stale stench for the next few days...possibly months.”

 

“They’ll be forgotten and left to go crazy in there if they stay there for more than a month,” explained Hoggle to Sarah.  “Ask about them when you come to visit. We’ll all forget about them.”

 

“I want to forget.  I want them both to suffer,” said Jareth. His face took on a dark look until Sarah laced her fingers with his.  His evil grin mellowed into something softer as he looked into Sarah’s eyes. “What is it, Sarah?”

 

“How long do you intend to keep them there? Are they ever coming back to this village?” she asked curiously.

 

“Yes, if you wish it.  Arthur will, if only to let him live out his days alone and feeling powerless.  His father will remain some time; I want him to go crazy before I send him back, so that he’ll be kicked out of every village he enters,” said Jareth with a shrug.  “He deserves more.”

 

“He’s already lost his son, home, and all credibility he had,” said Sarah.  “I think that’s enough.”

 

Jareth disagreed, but he was still salty.  “We’ll discuss it at a later time. For now, I think it’s time to get you out of this village, once and for all.  The goblins will remain all night until daybreak; then they’ll be brought back.”

 

Sarah nodded her approval, glad to be leaving at last. Summoning a crystal, he offered it to Sarah. With a daring look, he said, "If you pop it, it'll give you a present. From me to you... and the rest of your family."

 

Raising her eyebrows, she smashed the crystal between her hands, causing glitter to fly into her face and make her cough. When she recovered, she glanced at her dress, fearing how much glitter got on her clothes. 

 

To her shock, there was none. There was only jewelry adorning her, and all the bruises were gone.

 

"The jewelry is something I've wanted to give to you for some time. The rest is a glamor, something to hide all evidence of your past until the bruising goes away on its own. Where you're going is new; it's time to embrace it and leave the past behind. Take my hand."

 

He held out an ungloved hand, and she took it, only adding on, "I've learned from my past. I want to remember that aspect, and enjoy a time of peace and quiet."

 

Jareth chuckled. "I can't promise either of those things in the Goblin Kingdom, but I think you'll find you'll want other things in time."

 

"We'll see," she said, getting on her tiptoes and kissing his other cheek. "As long as I have you and my family, I'll be content."

 

"You will," he said, wearing a secretive grin. He threw a crystal into the air, which widened into a portal. "I had expected to expend quite a bit of magic on cursing this village. Now that I'm not, I can do this. Shall we?"

 

"Yes," she said, setting a foot inside the portal. 

 

As soon as she did, she felt the wind blow her hair back, and a myriad of colors filled her vision. As the ground moved beneath her, she clutched onto Jareth, who slid a comforting arm around her. 

 

When they landed, Sarah felt dizzy and a little nauseous. She was glad in that moment that she hadn't had much to eat, and she refused to let go of Jareth. She wasn't entirely sure if the ground would start moving again on her.

 

"Please tell me this isn't how we'll normally travel," she muttered, making Jareth laugh.

 

"It is. However, you'll get used to it and learn to like it. I suppose we could also travel through a looking glass or other reflective surface."

 

"You should have mentioned that sooner," she said, letting go of him at learning that.

 

"How else can I surprise you and have more moments of closeness with you, though?" he asked glibly, following her. 

 

"You ask, like a normal suitor," she deadpanned, glaring at him.

 

"I'm not normal. I'll  _ never  _ be normal, any more than you are," he said, smug.

 

She sighed and looked toward the heavens before taking a good look at her surroundings. The village was smaller in size, and there were significantly more trees situated within the heart of the village, a very encouraging sign. 

 

"Is this Fairhope?" she asked, looking for her family.

 

"Yes. Your family should be inside your new home, where I suspect the rest of your extended family is," said Jareth, offering an arm to escort.

 

Sarah looked at Jareth's arm and seriously considered not taking it so she could run off and embrace her family. Another smaller part of her balked because it was another arm reaching for her.  She took that fear and shoved it into the farthest recesses of her mind.

 

That was the past. This was the future. This was Jareth; she wanted him.

 

As she tried to find the right placement for her arm to avoid touching the sensitive bruises, Jareth said, "You'll learn to love this position as much as I do in time. I feel invincible when at your side and with your support. I hope you'll feel similarly one day."

 

Sarah glanced around and found that they were slightly hidden from the view of the village by some low-hanging branches. Thus encouraged by the privacy and his words that only inspired more love within her, she used her free hand to cup his cheek, pulling his face down to her level. Jareth leaned in eagerly, his blank face betraying nothing of his excitement. 

 

"Thank you, Jareth. That means a lot to me," she said, meeting his eyes. 

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but she chose then to kiss him. She surprised him with the intensity of her kiss, and he was quick to respond, pulling her tightly against him. 

 

Sarah had tried to face her lingering fear by kissing him like she had been wanting to do since seeing his protective display earlier.  All she had wanted was to show him she loved him - not that she hated him - and that she was grateful for what he had done. She felt herself start to freeze up as his arms looped around her instinctively, wanting her closer.  She was afraid that she’d have to wriggle free until one of Jareth’s hands slid into her hair, resting on her scalp.

 

Sarah suddenly understood why Jareth had said that her caressing the top of his head was his weakness.  She had never thought something like fingers carefully scooping up locks of hair to thread through and feel them would feel so good.  For that matter, having both of his hands massaging her scalp felt like heaven. She sighed into the kiss, letting her hands mirror his as she tried to drag his lips and face closer.  She hadn’t thought she would be able to enjoy this; she was so happy to be wrong. 

 

The two would’ve happily continued standing there, kissing, but someone cleared their throat.  Sarah drew away, embarrassed, and Jareth glared daggers at the source of the interruption...at least until he realized it was Robert, who was accompanied by his wife and son.

 

“Dad!” cried Sarah, running to embrace her family.  “I’m back.”

 

“Sarah.  We’re glad to have you home at last.  We were so worried about you! Never again use that memory spell on us.  Understood?” said Robert sternly before hugging his daughter. 

 

“Yes,” said Sarah as Irene and Toby joined in on the family hug.”It shouldn’t be needed ever again.”

 

“I doubt it.  This village is much more welcoming and kind toward witches, especially your aunt,” said Irene, earning a surprised look from Sarah.

 

“Aunt Rachel is here? I haven’t seen her since I was a baby!” cried Sarah, immediately looking around.  “Will she recognize me?”

 

“Of course she will; you look just like Linda,” said Robert with certainty.  “You can meet her husband as well, and then the rest of the family. Jareth, we’d love it if you joined us.”

 

“He’s coming no matter what,” said Sarah, breaking free to take one of Jareth’s hands.  “He has to. He is…”

 

As she floundered to explain all that had happened since the day of Arthur’s attack, Robert helped.  “He’s already told us; he intends to marry you.”

 

“We approve,” said Irene, sticking her head in with a wink to Sarah.  “It seems he is as attractive as you said...and an excellent kisser.”

 

“He is much more than that,” said Sarah, blushing and gazing at Jareth.  “Let’s go! I’m hungry and so excited to see my new home.”

 

“It’s only a temporary home for you, Sarah,” whispered Jareth as he handed her some cold cuts and bread as the group made their way into the village.  “One day, I intend to take you far away from this realm so that you will rule at my side. You may visit here, of course-”

 

“After I learn to like that form of travel, I suppose,” groaned Sarah, making Jareth chuckle. 

 

“Yes.  Traveling long distances via magic is exhausting,” said Jareth before adding, “When you’ve learned to transfigure into an animal of your choosing, that’ll also help.”

 

“I’m glad I’ll have a few months to figure all this out,” said Sarah, earning an outraged look from Jareth.

 

“You wound me, Sarah! So long?” he asked, a little annoyed.  

 

“May I remind you that I’ve never set foot in the Goblin Kingdom, and that you hid your identity from me out of lack of trust? I’m allowed a little time until after I’ve seen and learned more of the customs, not to mention had more time to get to know you,” said Sarah.  “I can finally talk to you like two lovers should.”

 

Jareth’s annoyance disappeared at her reminder, and he was slightly placated by the end.  “Very well. Once you see the kingdom, you won’t want to leave. All the magic you could ever want, plus adoring goblins that will hang on your every word.  I have no doubt of my ability to convince you.”

 

“Of course not,” she replied, rolling her eyes.  “You’ve got plenty of confidence. I just want to talk to you, really.  Every day, like we have been.”

 

“We will.  The rest of the village will get tired of seeing me and my goblins because of how much time we’ll spend together,” he said, kissing her hand. “That’s a promise.”

 

She grinned as Robert opened the door to the family’s new home.  As soon as Sarah saw the woman in the doorway, she abandoned Jareth to hug her.  “Aunt Rachel!”

 

“Sarah, my dear.  It’s so good to see you again.  You’re all grown up and even more beautiful than your mother.  Welcome to your new home.”

 

“I’m so happy to be here,” said Sarah as the rest of her extended family streamed around her, all asking to be introduced and looking for hugs.  

 

The rest of the day went quickly for Sarah.  She had too many names to remember, and she was forced to overcome her fears quickly by spending so much time near the rest of her family.  It had done wonders for her, and she was sure more time around them would only help more. 

 

However, it wasn’t until the end of the night that Sarah received a special present from her aunt.  Just as she and Jareth were leaving the bonfire to head inside for sleep, Rachel called her name.

 

“Come with me, Sarah.  There’s something of your mother’s that I’d like to give you.”

 

Curious, Sarah followed Rachel to an old tree between Sarah’s home and Rachel’s house.  Jareth stayed back a bit to watch. 

 

As Rachel reached into a hollowed out hole in the tree near head height, she explained, “Your mother and I used to hide all our spell books in here growing up.  When she got married, she accidentally left one book here; I think she would want you to have it.”

 

Pulling off a worn blanket, Rachel handed Sarah a green, leatherbound book.  “Since Linda never told you anything, I want you to know this; as a healer, you’re a very powerful witch.  You’ve learned perhaps a third of everything you could if you have completed the red book. This green book is for spells done with your hands and mind; use it well.  You’re already more powerful than me, even though I know everything in this book. I could never master potions, but I know you can if you can heal. I hope you can find the blue book one day; I never could.”

 

Sarah touched the cover reverently before opening the book.  As she turned the pages, she discovered that only a quarter of the book had words written upon it, and her heart soared at having another small piece of her mother, to continue the tradition even more.

 

Closing the book, Sarah made eye contact with her aunt.  “Thank you, Aunt Rachel. I’ll treasure this always. I’ll be diving into this book; I hope you can sit with me and share more of what you know before I leave this village.”

 

“Of course.  I’ll tell you everything I know,” replied Rachel, hugging her niece.  “Now, go inside and get some sleep. You’ve had a long day.”

 

Sarah nodded before motioning to Jareth, who came forward to shake hands with Rachel.  “Thank you for sharing this.”

 

“Thank  _ you  _ for standing beside her and helping her,” replied Rachel, touching one of the areas where Sarah had bruising.  “She has many scars, but I believe you’ll be instrumental in healing all of them.”

 

“I hope to, if Sarah will allow me,” said Jareth seriously.  “It is all in her capable hands.”

 

“Let’s go inside, Jareth,” said Sarah, blushing and not liking all their talk of her.

 

“As you wish, Precious.”

 

“Good night, Aunt Rachel.”

 

“Good night, Sarah.”

 

Inside her room, Sarah dropped into her bed without any preparation, quite excited to have a real bed again.  As she lay there, she suddenly got up and peered at Jareth, who was leaning against her windowsill.

 

“Where are you going to sleep, Jareth?”

 

“That’s up to you.  I can become an owl and rest anywhere.  If you want to be alone, I can also leave.” He said both of those without inflection, clearly not interested in those options.  He brightened considerably at the last one. “The third option is me laying beside you since you have a larger bed.”

 

“So that was you beside me when I thought I was dreaming,” said Sarah in awe, looking down in shame as she continued,  “It felt too real to be true. It smelled like you from our kiss, and I felt awful for imagining you as a human rather than an owl.  I wanted that comfort so much.” 

 

“You called my name; I was helpless to respond any differently.  You needed a human body, not an owl then,” said Jareth, coming to sit alongside her.  His serious look changed when he developed a wicked grin. “Besides, I wanted you to think of me in this form.  I was jealous of myself.”

 

Sarah giggled before narrowing her eyes at him.  “You could have told me sooner. I would have understood.”

 

“I believe you would now.  I wasn’t so sure before, and I apologize for that,” he said, taking her hands.  “I was afraid you’d leave or send me away-” 

 

“I’m far too selfish to send you away,” she replied, pulling his hands up to her mouth, resting against them.  She soon leaned her cheeks against them, and as the warmth and familiar smell took over, her eyes closed. 

 

As her weariness from the day overtook her, Jareth tickled her chin with his thumbs, making her sit up at once.  “Jareth!”

 

“I’m sleeping beside you,” he announced smugly.  “You like it.”

 

“I do,” she admitted, laying on her back.  “I feel much safer and warmer beside you. And ...”

 

“And what?” he prodded, laying on his side beside her, taking her chin.

 

“I’m afraid of the nightmares, just as I’m averse to being touched.  My dreams and fears have changed since Arthur attacked me. I think you can help me, and I want you to.”

 

“I will,” he promised, kissing her forehead.  “Go to sleep. I’ll guard your dreams, just as I always have.”

 

“So you were doing that!” she cried, grinning before turning to face him.

 

“Yes, and I always will.  One day, when you’re queen, you may even learn to do that with my dreams.  Then, we can share dreams.”

 

As her jaw dropped at the possibilities, Jareth ran a hand through the loose strands of her hair lying beside him.  She closed her eyes at the enjoyable sensation, and he began to whisper.

 

“We share a bond, you and I.  That song was my first clue.”

 

Teasing her hair, he sang, “I'll paint you mornings of gold.  I'll spin you Valentine evenings though we're strangers till now.  We're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars.”     

 

She squirmed in sleep.  Nightmares of Arthur coming at her with fire and him being burned in front of her came for her, but they did not last, unlike all her other ones.  Arthur melted away as someone far better stepped forward. 

 

As Jareth stepped into her nightmare with open arms, she ran to him, losing herself in him as the nightmare became one of the best dreams she ever had.

 

“As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone. Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you...as the world falls down.  Falling...falling in love.” 

 

In real life, Sarah’s arms hugged Jareth against her, not wanting to let go.   Jareth glowed under the attention and knew that it was only a matter of time before Sarah was healed.  He would give her the time she needed and use every night he could to show her what true love felt like.

 

“Good night, my little witch.  You have bewitched me body and soul, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! All that's left is the epilogue, which will be a fluff fest. If there's anything you'd like to see in the epilogue, please let me know! I might be able to sneak it in. 
> 
> Thanks to all for your amazing support for this story!!!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and more fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to Henson and kiyomi-chan16. We have come to the end of this story! I hope you’re ready for fluff...I think this is my fluffiest piece of fluff yet. I had requests for a wedding, a wedding dress like Sarah’s in the peach dream, the coronation, and a baby. Enjoy!

In the weeks following Sarah's arrival to Fairhope, life was... different.

Sarah had never been so relieved to have peace and quiet, at least within her family and in the surrounding village. 

Learning all the villagers' names was the most stressful activity Sarah did daily, between family members dropping by to tell her stories of her mother, other witches discussing lore with her and Irene, and other villagers visiting with free food to help the new family adjust. 

When the villagers weren't there, Sarah made the most of her time with her immediate family, as well as spending every evening she could with her Aunt Rachel, or whoever she brought with her to help teach different techniques to Sarah. Toby was growing bigger by the day and talking more than ever. Sarah loved playing games with him, not to mention taking him on grand adventures through the village with Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. Robert and Irene were always out of the house, meeting the neighbors and getting situated. 

Amidst all the new faces and change, Sarah had one constant: Jareth. After that first night together, Sarah tried two more times later on to sleep alone, but the nightmares involving Arthur still came. With each time Jareth came back, Sarah tried to wean herself off of his interference, learning over time that turning to face him when she first fell asleep prevented the nightmares from coming in general. There was just something about the tender eyes and warm face that broadcasted his love plainly, and when he held her close, she began to understand why he said he felt invincible next to her. 

Between playing with Toby and being near Jareth frequently, Sarah overcame her fears, especially of being touched. Toby didn't know any better, but he ran to her every chance he got, accepting her in the same way Jareth did, even after she and Jareth squabbled over small things. 

Jareth became a fixture in the village, as he had promised. He disappeared for parts of the day to see to his Kingdom, allowing Sarah time with others. However, he took every meal with Sarah, and when she allowed him, he also joined her in gardening. 

Sarah spent a little time outdoors every day, trying to surround her new home with just as many useful plants and herbs as her last home. It gave her the chance to reflect and meditate, or chat quietly with Jareth. He even brought her a peach tree from his royal grove, one he enchanted to produce fruit longer. 

In the evenings when Sarah wasn't learning, Jareth was there, getting to know Robert and Irene or sitting on the floor with Toby, playing. The men bonded over their love and occasional exasperation with Sarah, and Irene loved hearing about the many magical kingdoms. What ensured Jareth always liked Irene was that she made it a point to discuss the eventual union regularly, looking for what he expected and wanted from Sarah. It was just as beneficial to Jareth to show all that he had planned as it was for Sarah's family in order to prepare. 

At first, Sarah had simply listened to the marital conversations like an indifferent outsider. That changed when Jareth took her on a tour of his kingdom, showing her the farthest reaches of their land and all the different citizens within it. Then, it became real for Sarah. Soon after that, she was asking more questions than Irene, and sometimes even when not surrounded by family. 

Jareth made it a habit to show her a new part of the kingdom every week. One day, he showed the palace and surrounding grounds. Another day, the Goblin City. He even walked with her through the Labyrinth, explaining one function she hadn't been familiar with: dealing with wished-aways. 

With Jareth by her side, Sarah saw and understood the full extent of the responsibility she would be taking on. With her trio of friends, she learned to love every oddball she encountered since they all wanted to show her what they did within the kingdom. With some citizens, she was able to heal them, earning more goodwill from all.

It was one day while Sarah was visiting the castle with Jareth that she remembered who else was supposed to be there, locked away in an oubliette.

When they were alone, Sarah asked, "Jareth, are Arthur and Richard still locked away here?"

He looked up from the menu that the chefs had given him for the night's meal. It would be Sarah's third time dining in the Underground. 

With a carefully blank face, he replied, "Yes, they are. Why?"

"I know it seems peculiar, but I'd like to see Arthur," said Sarah cautiously. "I've been reflecting a lot recently, and I think I need to see him one last time to find the closure I seek."

"You're not afraid of more nightmares or something worse?" asked Jareth, putting away the menu and leading her toward his private study.

"No. It's been awhile since I've had a major nightmare, as you know," said Sarah proudly.

"I do," he replied, smiling slightly. Opening and closing the door behind them to his study, he added, "Which is why-"

"I need to face him now, to move beyond the specters of my past. I could permanently remove them from my memory, but that's not going to make me stronger," said Sarah, standing in the middle of the room. "Facing them is better. Besides, I've also progressed to the end of this green book. I want to face them showing them how far I've come."

Coming up to Jareth, she got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before adding, "And to show them how happy I am. Will you take me to Arthur’s oubliette, please?"

"It's not enough to see them through a crystal?" he asked warily, summoning a crystal.

"No. If they get close, I'll use those mind control spells on them that I've recently mastered," said Sarah, looking pleased. "Wouldn't you like to see Arthur cluck like the chicken he is?"

Jareth grinned. "To see that, I'll gladly take you."

Throwing the crystal at a wall, a portal of blackness appeared.

"Walk through there, and you'll be on the other side of the wooden door that leads out of the oubliette," said Jareth, pointing her in.

Sarah stepped through the portal and gagged.

"It smells rancid in here! What's that horrible smell?"

"That's the Bog of Eternal Stench, dried and seasoned nicely on him," said Jareth, waving a hand carelessly. "When you've spent as much time as I have with bogged citizens, you'll learn to deal with it."

"Ugh. It's hard to breathe," gasped Sarah, throwing her arm over her nose and mouth. 

"Look through the grating to see him. You can open the door if you wish; it's locked on his side," explained Jareth, pointing to the small slats near the top of the door.

Sarah peeked through, only for her eyes to widen and to spin about quickly.

When she was facing Jareth, she hissed, “It’s been months since I left Hillview! At least six. Why is Arthur still wearing the exact same clothing? How long has it been?”

“The amount of time’s not important,” replied Jareth, reaching for the door handle. “To get the maximum smell, he has to be wearing the same clothing. The goblins throw water at him occasionally.”

“Jareth!” cried Sarah, stepping into his face. In her most commanding tone, she demanded, “He needs to change clothes. Now.” 

“Now you sound like my Goblin Queen,” purred Jareth, his eyes riveted on her as he stepped forward to comply. 

Normally he would’ve been upset that Sarah wanted to do something nice for the man who tormented her; however, Sarah had never been so attractive. Everything about her distracted him from his discontent.

Bringing a gloved hand up to cup her chin before touching her lower lip, he murmured, “I love seeing you like this; here you are, Precious.”

Sarah had grown fond of the feel of his leather gloves against her skin. The smell of fresh leather invaded her senses, and the softness against her lip made her lose concentration and open her mouth slightly. He grinned and lifted his other hand, new clothing appearing in them.

Just as quickly as the clothing appeared, Sarah jumped away in horror.

“Jareth! Where did you find those clothes? The bog?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” he said, unlocking the door. “I asked Hoggle to prepare these specially for him. Would you like to speak to him before he gets a fresh dose of bog?”

“Yes,” she said, grinning as she got an idea. “You are going to release him to the village after he changes clothes, right?”

“If that is what you wish,” he said, none too pleased.

“It is. I’m going to make it worse for him; I’m going to try one of those new spells I just learned,” she said, making him change his tune.

“What did you have in mind? Tell him he’s actually named Stupid? Make him walk off a cliff?” suggested Jareth lightly.

Sarah shook her head and smiled slightly. “Nothing like that. I’m going to make him think he smells normal.”

“Well-played, Sarah. I couldn’t be prouder,” said Jareth, opening the door.

Sarah had been nervous for the first minute as she walked in. However, upon seeing the way he barely moved and then visibly shook when he saw her, her steps grew surer, more confident. 

“Do you regret what you did to me yet?” she asked, her voice intent and calm before muttering a spell. 

He shook his head and attempted to yell at her. In doing so, he clucked like chicken, and he shut up at once. As Sarah undid that spell, he tried to lunge at her. Sarah threw out her right hand and made eye contact with him. A moment later, his body froze in place. 

“Do you have any idea who you’re trying to attack?” she asked coldly. “I’m the only reason you’re going to get new clothing and leave this awful place. You should be thanking me.”

He only tried harder to free himself. She waited until he inched the wrong way, and then she allowed his body to loosen. At that, he sprang forward, only to fall on his face. He had difficulty turning around; Sarah let him flounder before using a boot to gently kick him onto his side before resting her foot on top of him. He lay there like a slug, looking ashamed.

“How does it feel to be helpless? Do you like it?” she asked, leaning down and getting in his face. “I hope one day you learn your lesson.”

Speaking an incantation, Sarah said afterward, “You have only been here for one day. Good-bye, Arthur. I forgive you.”

She walked out, feeling stronger and lighter than she had in some time as she let go of that vestige of fear from her past.

Jareth stared in confusion until she said, “Give him the clothing and send him home. He has served his time and purpose.”

“You forgave-”

“Yes, I did. For my sake, not his,” said Sarah, coming to face Jareth. “I don’t want to live with that shadow of him hanging over me because I can’t move on from him. I’ve been holding onto that pain; now I’m not. I’m free.”

The joy in her face said all that Jareth needed. He sent the clothing to Arthur before sending him back Above.

“In three more months, I want his father sent back,” said Sarah before wrinkling his nose. “I don’t want these oubliettes permanently smelly and infected because of them.”

“As you wish,” said Jareth, offering an arm. “Shall we go up to change for supper?”

“Let’s,” she said as Jareth created a portal. 

Once they were through, they found themselves outside their adjoining rooms. Sarah had requested that the door separating them remain locked for the time being, and Jareth was slowly wearing away her resistance to it. 

They were about to enter their rooms when Sarah asked, “Are they the reason you’ve been away more often recently?”

“No, they’re not,” he said before turning a lighthearted smile toward her. “Does that mean you’ve missed me recently?” 

She nodded, and she didn’t expect how fast he was to press her back against the door in his excitement.

“I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten bored with me,” said Sarah nervously.

“Every day is new and different with you; just today you do unexpected things that even I wouldn’t do,” said Jareth, cradling her face. “I’m proud of you for it. I can’t reveal the reason yet, but I promise it involves you,” he said before kissing her.

As hands found each other’s hair and the kiss deepened, Sir Didymus’s voice could be heard echoing down the hallway. “My Lady? My Lady! My Liege? Have you seen My Lady Sarah?”

Groaning about Sir Didymus and his terrible timing, Jareth murmured, “Go inside. I’ll distract him.”

“Thank you,” she said, giving him one last kiss on the cheek.

Dinner that night was a grand success. Sarah met more dignitaries from visiting kingdoms, and all were impressed by Sarah and her grasp of magic. When it was time to leave, Sarah mentally prepared herself for the dizzying journey back.

“Would you like to try something new?” asked Jareth, grinning and coming forward.

“If it means not taking the normal way home, yes,” said Sarah, ready for anything.

“Take hold of the pendant I gave you; it bestows special powers on you,” said Jareth, stepping in front of Sarah. He lowered his voice before saying, “Close your eyes, Sarah. Imagine yourself as an owl. How do you see yourself?”

Sarah closed her eyes and went back to her dreams and nightmares. She had flown so many times in those; it was easy to see her wings.

“My wings are all white, except for specks of black dotting them. The rest of my feathers are white as well.”

“Very good,” he said, placing both of her hands around the pendant. “I want you to count backward from five in your head. When you reach one, concentrate and imagine yourself as that owl, and then spread out your arms, as though you were flapping your wings.”

“Got it,” she said, growing excited. “I’ve always wanted to fly.”

“You will shortly.”

Jareth stepped back to watch. A few moments later, Sarah’s shoulders lifted and flew back before she transformed into an owl, just as she had described. She grew smaller until she opened her eyes, screeching in excitement. Jareth transformed after that in a shower of glitter.

How does it feel?

Incredible! But Jareth? How-

We share a bond. This is how we’ll communicate until you learn to speak as an owl does. Let’s fly.

Sarah followed him high into the clouds. When they were above the clouds, Jareth dove down, and Sarah rushed to catch up. When they broke free of the clouds, Sarah was amazed to discover that they were above the woods outside Fairhope.

When they landed on the ground, Jareth began instructing her again on how to transform back.

Close your eyes. Bring your wings in and imagine yourself as a human once more. When you’re ready, spread your wings, and brace yourself. Your human legs will be wobbly.

Sarah did as she was instructed, and she became a human once more. When they were both in the same form again, Sarah rushed up to Jareth.

“Jareth! That was amazing! Why didn’t you show me that sooner?”

“You’re adorable when you pout,” he replied, touching her cheek playfully. “I wanted to make sure you were ready. Now, shall we do one last thing together while alone?”

“What did you have in mind?” she asked, intrigued.

“Since you have to perform your last spell tomorrow night, let’s prepare you with a little Magic Dance, shall we?”

Soon, she was wearing a matching grin to his. “Yes.”

As Jareth sang, Sarah followed his movements and was amazed at how well he sung. When both were worn out from all the dancing, they bid a good night to Sarah’s family before going to bed, facing one another. It was a night full of happy dreams, which led into an equally good day. Jareth didn’t leave that day, much to Sarah’s pleasure, and he was present when she performed her last spell, thus mastering the second spell book. All the village danced around a fire that night in her honor, even though it was growing chilly at night. 

As the night died down, Jareth pulled Sarah away from the crowd. Leading her to a tree, he handed her a bundle wrapped in a new, fur-lined cloak. 

“What is this?” she asked, lovingly caressing the thick fabric. “It feels heavy.”

“Unwrap it, and you’ll see what has been keeping me away from you for the last several weeks,” said Jareth, smiling as Sarah unfolded the cloak and gasped.

“You found the blue book? How?” asked Sarah in shock. She stared at the blue leather and ran a hand across it for a moment before running to embrace him. “Thank you, Jareth.”

“You’re welcome, Sarah,” he breathed, holding her close. “I’ve been looking for it for months. It wasn’t until you began working on these last two spells that I found a lead, which eventually led to me acquiring this. Let’s put it in your room for safe keeping, shall we?” 

She nodded, content to remain where she was as the book was delivered via magic to her bed. As her hands trailed down his chest, his hands snatched hers up before pulling back to see the love in her eyes. 

“There’s one other thing that I wanted to discuss with you tonight. You’ve found healing, and you’ve had time to explore the Goblin Kingdom and speak to me. All throughout this time, we’ve spoken of something important, but never made it official,” he said, one hand taking her chin and the other her pendant. 

She sucked in a breath, eyes widening in excitement. As a grin made its way across her face, his hand caressed her as he leaned in. 

“You’ve had time to get to know me, to understand fully what I need in a wife. I doubt when you agreed to more that you imagined most of this. I have complete faith in you and your inner strength to do all that’s requested of you, and more. You’ve proven yourself to be understanding, compassionate, and wise, and I can’t imagine my life as complete without you - the love of my life - as my companion henceforth. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

Sarah blinked away tears before saying, “Yes. Yes, I will. I love you, Jareth.”

For one blissful moment, their eyes met, every ounce of love and joy shining through. No two hearts were so perfectly matched, nor minds so perfectly synced as they kissed. When they finally broke apart for air, neither wanted to leave one another’s arms.

“Sarah?” called Irene. “Are you still out here? We’re going to bed.”

“Wait! Yes, I am, and I have wonderful news!” cried Sarah, taking hold of Jareth’s wrist and dragging him to Irene. 

“Sarah, there’s no need to run!” said Irene, laughing at how put-out and tired Jareth looked from being pulled along. “What’s the good news?”

Sarah’s face lit up as she slid an arm around Jareth. With bright eyes and a warm smile, she announced, “Jareth has asked me to marry him, and I said yes.”

Irene threw herself at both of them, making Jareth wince as she squeezed them tightly. 

“Congratulations, you two! It’s about time! When are you getting married?”

Sarah glanced at Jareth before stammering, “Well, I don’t see a point in waiting too long-”

“How about Samhain night?” he suggested. “We can have a ceremony in the woods, where all can meet with ease.”

“That...would work,” said Sarah. “That’s only-”

“One month isn’t a lot of time to work with, but since I’ve been preparing for this, I should be able to make it work. How many will be attending? I need to know how much food to make,” said Irene, making both Jareth and Sarah laugh.

“I have chefs at my castle who will take care of all food,” said Jareth, taking Irene’s hand. “Thank you for the offer. Just help Sarah prepare to leave permanently with me in a month’s time. I intend to take her to her new home then.”

“Gladly. Let’s go tell everyone else!” cried Irene, running away and shouting the news to all and sundry, waking up several in the process.

“Are you sure that’s enough time-”

“If I could be married to you tomorrow, I would,” said Jareth, making his feelings known. “That should give you enough time to say your good-byes.”

“I’ll still be able to visit occasionally, correct? Can they visit us in the Goblin Kingdom?”

“When you’ve mastered travelling between worlds,” said Jareth, making her grimace. 

“Very well. I have a month.”

“That’s the spirit,” he said, nudging her toward the village. “Shall we receive the rest of the well wishes?”

\------------

The next month passed quickly. When Sarah agreed to spend the night in the castle for the first time, she allowed him to keep the door open between them as they slept in their individual beds. That night, she dreamed. When she awoke, she rushed into Jareth’s room, crawling onto him to wake him up. 

“Jareth! Wake up! I had the most wonderful dream and idea for a wedding dress,” said Sarah, pulling his sheets aside.

In the past when they had slept side-by-side, Jareth had always been fully clothed when he fell asleep and woke up. Sarah was therefore shocked when she discovered that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, revealing much pale skin. Her heart started pounding, and a new kind of excitement filled her.

“Jareth?”

When he didn’t respond, she laid a tentative finger upon his chest, over his heart. Sure enough, it was beating wildly, and his chest was moving up and down regularly. She sighed, unsure what to do. Calling his name one last time, she decided to explore his body. As one hand traced invisible lines up and down his chest, Jareth snuck one eye open to watch with satisfaction. He only grew more pleased as she explored more, proving that she had indeed gotten over any lingering fear of touch. When she laid both her palms on his chest, he stirred and opened his eyes, revealing that he was awake.

“Good morning, Sarah. Curious, are we?”

“Yes, actually,” she said, blushing. “Is that.. Alright? Should I-”

“Explore to your heart’s content...after we’ve laid together and you’ve told me about your dream,” he said, earning himself a playful whack on his arm. “I want you to know and touch every part of me until you know it better than yourself. I’m going to do the same; I’m going to make you come alive in ways you never knew were possible.”

Her mouth went dry as she watched him pull the covers over both of them, and he turned on his side.

“Well, Sarah?” he asked, looking smug. “Have I made you speechless?”

“No,” she said defiantly, making him shake his head. “I just can’t believe you were awake all this time.”

“I don’t want to pressure you, Sarah. Now, tell me about your dream,” said Jareth, leaning in.

“It was a lovely dream. We were at a party together. It had beautiful music in the background, including the song we share. The room was white and richly decorated, full of people in masks. Except for you and me,” she said.

“Interesting,” he said, his hands going for her shoulders before rubbing circles into them.

After she relaxed into his touch, she continued, “You were in a deep blue suit, and it sparkled in places. You looked quite regal,” she said, touching his nose.

“You must have been something to behold, then,” he said, grinning.

“Yes. It’s a lovely dress. I want to recreate it for our ceremony in the woods, even if it feels a little overly formal there.”

“Sarah, you’re becoming the Goblin Queen. There’s no such thing as too formal,” said Jareth dryly. “Tell me about the dress.”

“It’s all white and quite large. Rather poofy, actually. I’m not sure how to achieve that look-”

“I have tailors who can,” he said, encouraging her. “What else?”

“The dress hangs off of my shoulders slightly, and the sleeves are also poofy. It was a very delicate fabric; it seemed so light while wearing it,” she said. “I was wearing matching earrings and a necklace to go along with a hair piece that reminded me of leaves or something else equally reminiscent of nature. Does such jewelry exist?”

“As a matter of fact, it does,” he said, grinning. “I was going to present it as a gift to you at some point since it always belongs to the Goblin Queen, but I’ll find them later today. In the meantime, let’s rest a little longer before our long day of wedding preparation begins.”

She nodded and turned to her side, facing him. He moved in closer, kissing her forehead before pulling back. When he saw her questioning look, he stated, “You want to ask me something. Don’t be afraid to ask.”

She hemmed and hawed for a moment before asking, “Why did you remove your shirt? Were you expecting whatever this...feeling is?” she asked, not sure how to describe what had been awakened when she discovered him.

His eyes darkened as his hands found her hair and the slope of her neck. It was a long, smooth drag down her neck to her collarbone that made her shiver and move onto her back, arms bracing her. 

“Jareth?” she asked nervously.

“Do you like how this feels, Sarah? Does it please you?” he asked, touching the skin bared by her nightdress. 

“Yes. Very much. I’ve never...I've never wanted to be touched so much as I do right now,” she said, eyeing his hands as she took shallow breaths. “It’s confusing and exciting all at once.”

“The confusion will pass; you’ve been raised differently than me when it comes to physical touch. I want you to like and enjoy it just as much as I do,” he said, sliding his hand back up just as slowly. “Let me show you love beyond words.”

To emphasize the point, he combed his fingers through her hair, making her moan slightly. “Yes, I did this on purpose. I want you to want me the same way I desperately want you. I’m trying to go slowly and not spring it all upon you on our wedding night. Then, I won’t be wearing any clothing.”

A knock came at the door then, interrupting their moment. Sir Didymus requested the King’s presence.

“Go. We’ll discuss this more later,” said Jareth, giving Sarah one last kiss. “I’ll see you soon, Precious.”

“I love you,” said Sarah, waving goodbye to him before shutting the door. 

Jareth was in the best of moods when he opened the door to Sir Didymus, and he remained so throughout the day. It was one of several days when both were needed to help with wedding plans, and before they knew it, it was Samhain night. 

Irene bustled about to make the night run well, only to start crying once the ceremony began. She loved the dress that the elf tailor had created, and Sarah had never glowed so brightly as she did then. Robert had to hold his wife during the exchanging of vows, and even he grew a little misty-eyed as he listened.

Irene had wanted to set out candles to light up the clearing within the grove, but Jareth had a better idea for mood. That was why Hoggle captured fairies for a time after spraying them, connecting them with string and laying a thin, gauzy fabric on top of them. The giant weeping willow had its mantle of leaves parted to make space for a white, wooden arch, fairies filling the space under the leaves' protection. While Jareth and Sarah stood under the white arch covered in vines and fall produce, guests of all different types sat in rows, Jack-o-lanterns denoting each row. 

When it came time for the exchanging of vows, they held each other's hands, eyes locked on the other. Sarah went first. 

"I, Sarah, pledge my love and support to you, Jareth. I promise to stand by your side no matter what, to provide for you just as you did for me for so long before this. From now on, your kingdom is my kingdom, your burdens are mine, and your people are my people. Most of all, I vow to trust you and put you first, in good times and bad, whether injured or healthy."

Jareth's smile continued to grow through her words. When it was his turn, he said, "I, Jareth, pledge my love and loyalty to you, Sarah. I give my life for you, to you. I vow to protect and help you always, putting you first, above all others. I will move the stars for you and show you that you'll never be alone again, in the winter or summer times of our lives."

After that, the hand-fasting ceremony was performed, and they were pronounced married. When Jareth swept Sarah into his arms to kiss her, every goblin in attendance screamed raucously and threw feathers and sunflower seeds in the air. Sarah's trio of friends hugged each other. Sir Didymus cried into Ludo's shoulder while Ludo patted him and spoke of his happiness. Hoggle tried to hide his tears, but eventually Sir Didymus was hugging him, and then they were both crying together. 

Three days later - after there was no doubt in all the kingdom's minds that the marriage was consummated thanks to two occasions when Sir Didymus walked in upon the happily married couple - Sarah was crowned Goblin Queen by Jareth. Dressed in finest satin and emerald green, Sarah stood ready to claim her title, Jareth in a matching outfit.

Special seats were set up in the throne room to ensure all the goblins and other denizens could watch. Even the chickens - pilfered and original alike - attended the coronation, the goblins waiting for their cue.

As Sarah promised to put the kingdom and her subjects first, all the goblins cheered. As she promised to be just and compassionate, Jareth gave her a knowing look, as confident as he was in her abilities there. With each new vow, Sarah grew more confident, and the crowd grew harder to control.

"What will you bring to your rule?" Jareth asked.

Sarah had been prepared for this question. Using one of her new spells, she spoke clearly over the clamor, making herself known. 

"I am a healer, just like my mother. I will bring a compassionate rule and the ability to heal virtually any injury to serve the greater good. But, I am more than just a healer," she said, making all quiet to listen in. "I am a witch. I bring the wisdom from those who have come before me, as well as all the experience from difficulties in my own life. I bring an inner strength bolstered by the knowledge that I don't have to do anything alone because I have a husband and a new family: all of you."

As she stepped back and knelt down to receive her circlet of leaves that matched the jewelry of her wedding, Jareth grinned and placed the queen’s crown upon her head as the room exploded around them. Goblins cheered, brought out ale, and squeezed their chickens in order to make them squawk loudly for their new queen. 

"Rise, Sarah, Queen of the Goblins and Greatest Witch of these lands."

When Sarah stood, she witnessed Jareth's pride in her, and she was humbled by it. Taking her hand and kissing it, he placed the royal ring of the queen upon her, and then he presented her to the already rioting crowd. Sarah had never felt more welcome or at home among the chaos she would now call home.

"Behold your Queen! Pay her homage," commanded Jareth.

As one, the entire kingdom fell to the ground, many dropping their food and drink in the process. Sarah was amazed at how well they responded, as well as overwhelmed by the loyalty they placed in her. 

Several tears escaped her eyes, and she was not prepared for Jareth's understanding hand to wipe them away.

"No time for that now, Precious. We have forever ahead of us. Not long at all," he said pulling her in for a brief kiss. 

When pots and other metal objects began to be banged repeatedly, Sarah looked around in confusion until Jareth said, "It seems they want us to kiss again according to the old goblin tradition. Come here, Love."

As they kissed again, Jareth rewarded the rambunctious, cheering subjects with random objects from Aboveground that rained onto the floor. The goblins were infinitely fascinated by anything from the realm of humans and loved the gifts, racing to find the most peculiar or shiny one. 

When the king and queen finished kissing, they sat on their throne, Sarah's seat recently created by the best craftsmen in the kingdom. As Sarah relaxed into her cushioned seat, she laid her head back. 

"This feels unreal."

Jareth took her hand. "Look at me. Feel me. I'm real. You've overcome much to be here; today is a day to celebrate you."

She grinned. "I wish my family could come for this, but I know they're not citizens. I look forward to them visiting.” 

"We'll take turns visiting one another," said Jareth. 

"Good. Toby will never want to leave once he sees all of this," said Sarah with certainty.

“He’s a delightful boy; his curiosity and childlike belief in magic will be appreciated here,” said Jareth. 

“Let’s visit them soon to start things out,” said Sarah, “after I’ve settled in and have some stories to share.”

Soon enough, the royal couple was visiting Fairhope, and all were glad to see them again. Robert took an interest in the politics of the land, and Irene wanted to know all that Sarah had seen and learned. Toby was just glad to have his playmates back. A little time later, Sarah showed her family how to travel to her kingdom so that they could visit and see everything for themselves. Robert never looked at a bucket of water the same way again after stepping into it and falling onto stone floors. 

It was right before Sarah and Jareth’s third visit to Fairhope that Jareth summoned a crystal. As he prepared to throw it, Sarah stood next to him and said contentedly, “The way you create those crystals is always so beautiful and graceful. I hope our children will one day be able to do that.”

“Children? What makes you say - Sarah!” he gasped, turning to her when he saw the way she brightened at the mention of children. “Are you, do you mean-”

“Yes,” she said, embracing and kissing him. “I’m pregnant. You’re going to be a father.”

He lifted her high into the air, whooping and twirling her about as she cried out in joy. When he put her down, he kissed her and held her close. “I can’t believe it.”

“I can. We know each other’s bodies quite well by now based on the number of hours we spend in bed together,” she said, giving him a knowing look.

He smirked. “I love my wife. I’m going to treat her like the queen she is and worship her as long as I live.”

And I adore and love you,” she replied, taking his hand. “I can’t wait to begin this new adventure with you.”

“We should tell your family,” he said, dragging her toward the closest window in the room.

“Jareth?”

“Today is a public holiday because Sarah is pregnant!” announced Jareth to the entire kingdom, making her blush. “That is all.”

As shouts echoed through the kingdom, Jareth brought her further indoors in order to prepare to visit her family.

“Now we’re ready to see your family,” he said, throwing the crystal. “I hope it’s a girl that looks just like you.”

“We’ll see,” said Sarah hopefully.

When they were through the portal, they stepped into the village proper for once. Sarah glared at her husband. “I’m pregnant, not unable to walk,” she hissed.

He didn’t care. “I’m protecting my family.”

“We’re going to discuss this - Irene! It’s good to see you!” cried Sarah, turning when she saw her stepmother. 

“Sarah, you seem different today. You’re beaming, so much happier than normal. I - oh.”

Irene looked her stepdaughter up and down before a grin filled her face. A moment later, Aunt Rachel stepped out of her home. “Sarah, are you pregnant?”

“Who’s pregnant?” asked Robert, stepping out of his home and stopping when he saw Sarah, who was unable to hide her joy any more than Jareth could hide his pride. 

As Robert stood in shock at the thought of being a grandfather, Irene surged forward and tried to embrace Sarah as lightly as she could. “Sarah, I’m so excited for you! We’re going to have so much to discuss in the upcoming months. You have to be ready for your little boy-”

“Girl, you mean,” corrected Jareth, looking hopeful. “I sense it.”

“He hopes, and for his sake, I hope so, too,” said Sarah. “I don’t care if it’s a boy or girl.”

“A boy will be able to rule,” said Irene, only for Sarah to interrupt.

“Not if I change the laws to allow a Princess to rule.”

“We’ll make it so,” said Jareth, ready to spoil his child already.

“Well then, we shall see. I still think it’s going to be a boy,” said Irene, ready to tease Jareth mercilessly about it.

“Dad?” asked Sarah, looking at Robert.

“I can’t believe it. I shouldn’t be surprised, but I am. Congratulations to both of you,” said Robert, coming forward to shake Jareth’s hand. “You’ll do well by both of them.”

“Thank you. That means a lot,” said Jareth, grateful to have Robert’s blessing. 

“Sarah, I hope you have a girl; someone else to carry on your mother’s legacy and inherit your beauty,” said Robert, immediately earning him points with Jareth.

The question of the gender of the baby became a long-standing gag within the family, Irene enjoying bothering Jareth and Robert’s great plans for the little girl. As it was, Sarah spent more time in the castle, and her family came to visit monthly with more advice to help prepare her for the baby.

It was decided early on by Sarah that she would not use magic to find out the gender of the baby until it was born. It kept all awaiting the big day anxiously, and when she finally gave birth, Jareth crowed in triumph at being told that his firstborn would be a little girl.

“Jareth, meet your new daughter, Aisling,” said Sarah, handing him their daughter. “Aisling, meet the greatest man in the world, your father.”

“She’s beautiful. She’s got a head of hair already,” marveled Jareth, looking her over. “It’s brown like yours, but much lighter.”

“She’s barely crying; Aunt Rachel says that’s a very good sign for her,” said Sarah. “I cried all the time, according to Dad.”

Jareth was too caught up in his daughter’s eyes to make a remark. He was amazed that she had inherited his eyes to some degree, blue and green but mixed in with golden brown specks to set her apart. In his mind, she was a perfect combination of mother and father in looks, and he was sure that when she started displaying signs of magic, that she would show traits of both.

Sarah loved watching Jareth hold Aisling; she took a moment to memorize it all. Jareth with his ruffled clothes and unkempt hair had never looked better, or more at peace. Sarah was quite certain that their lives would never be the same, and she had never been happier.

In the days to come, Aisling certainly did cry on occasion and cause a lack of sleep for her parents, but those periods of time passed, just as everything bad did eventually. Sarah and Jareth had each other to weather the storms, and when Sarah needed a moment to vent to someone female, Irene enjoyed popping in for a visit to spoil the little girl who quickly wrapped everyone around her little fingers. Toby always came as a playmate in his younger years, immediately protective of her since she had come from Sarah. 

Aisling only continued to grow. Her first and favorite toy was a stuffed doll of Ludo that Hoggle created from the times when Ludo shed. She dragged that lovingly made toy everywhere, forcing everyone to talk to it and throwing it into the air, just like her father did to her. She was a sweet-natured child until she learned the word “no”, and Sarah began to understand what her father went through for many years. But even then, Aisling inherited her father’s playful, whimsical side, scampering about the castle and following goblins just to watch them do silly things or play with them. While she could be defiant and stubborn, she was usually a bubbly, child, loving and welcoming all around her. 

She also loved glitter, which became a serious problem when she learned at the age of four that she could create her own from magic. Sarah grew resigned to the fact that her gardens always had a blanket of glitter on them. She loved it when Aisling dug in the dirt and brought over her plants to help her, but inevitably Aisling wanted them all to have a healthy layer of glitter on top of them to make them prettier. 

At the age of five, her parents made another great discovery about her. She had been crying because she couldn’t have her way - despite how cute she looked with some of her long, curly hair braided behind her head - again. Jareth had acted fast, summoning a crystal that contained the first dance Sarah and Jareth had shared as a married couple after their wedding. 

Aisling had been captivated. After staring long and hard at the crystal and squealing in joy at seeing her parents together, she turned her focus to her father’s hand, the one that had created the crystal. Soon, she was looking between her hand and his.

“If you want to perform magic, it’s all in the wrists,” coaxed Jareth, not expecting anything to happen. Just roll your wrist and hand like so!”

That time, a crystal appeared with an image of the entire castle, and Aisling immediately mimicked her father’s movements, albeit more slowly. Then she said, “I want magic, too!”

That was when Sarah flew in, having been settling a chicken dispute within the Goblin City. As she transformed back, wearing a long, navy blue dress, Aisling cried, “Magic!”

In her excitement to point out the magic of Sarah’s owl form, Aisling threw out a hand frantically, and a small crystal formed on top of it, containing an image of Sarah’s owl form. Sarah stood in awe, and Jareth became the proudest father in existence. Aisling stared at the crystal before starting to jump up and down, knocking the crystal into the air and causing it to float toward Sarah. 

“I did magic! I did magic!”

“Hers have a slightly different glow than yours,” remarked Sarah as she stood in front of the crystal-turned-bubble. “If this could somehow heal the soreness in my arms from flying so much, that would be something.”

“There’s only one way to find out,” said Jareth, encouraging his wife. 

“Aisling, Sweetie, may I have your crystal?” asked Sarah.

“Of course! It’s you,” said her daughter, racing to hug her mother’s legs. “Touch it!”

When Sarah did, the bubble popped, releasing a pink glow that covered Sarah’s hands. Aisling stared in wonder as Sarah’s eyes widened in shock at feeling a familiar warmth. This time, however, it was entering her, rather than leaving her. For a moment, she froze, and then she was swinging her daughter into the air.

“You can heal!” she cried, making Jareth grin. “Mommy’s so proud of you. Because of that, I’m going to tell you an extra-special story tonight.”

“Yay stories! Can I hear it now since I did magic?” asked Aisling with big, pleading eyes.

Jareth motioned for her to go ahead since dinner was still an hour away. She nodded and began walking toward her study, her daughter’s favorite room to play.

“Yes, you can,” replied Sarah, making Aisling cheer. “Do you know why this story is special?”

“Nope!”

“Because it’s true,” said Sarah, making Jareth follow in curiosity. “And I’m in it.”

When Aisling calmed down and stopped jumping about in excitement to hear about her mother, the two settled into a brown leather comfy chair, Aisling in her dark purple dress nestled within her mother’s lap. Sarah slid her arms around her daughter and mussed her hair with her nose before telling a story she once told.

“This is the story of the Green-Eyed Witch. Once upon a time, in the small village of Danville ...”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: We finally made it to the end! So excited! Thank you all for going on this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed the fluff fest. If you loved Aisling, consider checking out the design for Aisling on kiyomi-chan16’s profile on deviantart. I’ve based my physical description of her on the drawing KC has done. 
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone who has read this story! You are amazing! If you loved this story, definitely check out kiyomi-chan16’s art if you haven’t already. She’s the reason this story exists. 
> 
> As for me, I have other ideas for Labyrinth stories in the works. I’ve written a number of stories and one-shots already, and there are several WIPs I have in this fandom that I do intend to finish. If you have questions/comments, you can always private message me. I like chatting. Until my next story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
